<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by LetticeDouffet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716601">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet'>LetticeDouffet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepwalking, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Survivor Guilt, Thestrals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken outburst sends George Weasley on a mission to mend the damage he has caused. In order accomplish this task, however, he must learn as much as he can about Luna Lovegood but he may end up finding far more than he bargained for in the process.  Slow Burn George / Luna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to explore the topic of how different people handle grief and thought George and Luna would be good characters to use in that attempt.  I've not written for this pairing before but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 1</strong>  - <strong>Confrontation</strong></p><p>George Weasley crawled underneath the large hydrangea in his parent's garden, groping around in the dark in a futile attempt to locate the least damp area in which to sleep for the night.  He ultimately gave up and plopped down on his back.  He pulled his jumper as tight as he could around him for warmth and tried not to think about what had lead to his current predicament.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The day had started off badly and only gone downhill from there. He'd woken with another raging hangover and the cold, dank weather had done little to improve his headache or his mood. Problems with a supplier and fewer customers than normal in his shop compounded the issue so by the time a wizarding family from Ireland (in town to visit an elderly aunt) stopped in with a set of young twin boys - red haired, no less - well...that pushed George past his breaking point. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He held it together long enough to ring up the sale and half heartedly wish the group a pleasant stay in England. As soon as they left George checked his watch. </p><p>One hour to close.   </p><p>There were no other customers in sight so he sent his clerk, Verity, home early and retrieved an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey he'd stashed under the counter.  He normally tried to abstain from drink during working hours but today he decided that one shot wouldn't hurt anything. </p><p>Or a second. </p><p>Or a third....<br/>
<br/>
With five minutes left until closing and only a few scant drops of Firewhiskey remaining in the bottle, George winced as the bell over the door rang, announcing the arrival of a customer.   Realizing too late that he was without any sober up potion, he shoved the bottle back under the counter, popped a breath mint and tried to force his eyes to focus.  It took a moment longer than it ought to for it to register that he knew the witch standing in the doorway, quietly taking in her surroundings.<br/>
<br/>
The petite blond drifted down the aisle, running a delicate finger along one of the shelves. It appeared as if she was staring at everything and nothing at the same time.  After a full minute George cleared his throat and tried unsuccessfully to keep the irritation out of his voice. <br/>
<br/>
"Can I help you find something, Lovegood?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna Lovegood turned and peered at him with her unusually large grey eyes.   She adjusted the sleeve of her robe before answering.   "Hello, George Weasley.  I most sincerely hope that you can help me find something.  A very specific something, actually."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
George would be the first to admit that he didn't know the girl all that well but something about her demeanor seemed a bit off, even for Luna. Unfortunately he was too drunk to discern what it was - or to even care.  He made a show of consulting the clock on the wall, hoping she would take the hint.  "Well, if you tell me what it is then maybe I can tell you where to find it."<br/>
<br/>
Luna stepped towards him.  "It would seem that I have lost my ability to laugh.  So I thought perhaps I could find something in your establishment that could help remedy the situation."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Lost the ability to laugh..." repeated George slowly as he tried to walk around the counter like a sober person.  "O-okay.  Right.  Umm..."  He realized that, as the proprietor of a joke shop, this request shouldn't be as perplexing as he was finding it.  "Let's try something over in the gag section, shall we?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She followed him over one aisle, where he began pointing out a variety items, all of which failed to produce any reaction greater than a forced, polite smile and a slight shake of her head.   This went on for several minutes until what little patience George had started with began to run thin.<br/>
<br/>
Luna reached for a long, brightly colored box.  "What's this?"<br/>
<br/>
"It's a boxing telescope," said George, with more than a touch of pride in his voice.  "When someone tries to look through the lens a tiny fist comes out and punches them in the face, giving them a black eye that can't be healed with any standard remedy.  It can only be removed with our patented bruise removal paste." <br/>
<br/>
Luna considered that for a moment.  "Oh.  Fred must have come up with that idea."<br/>
<br/>
George flinched.  People tended to avoid the topic of his deceased twin in his presence.  His tone took on a slight edge.  "And why, may I ask, do you assume that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because its rather mean, isn't it?  And of the two of you, Fred was always a bit...harsher, I suppose."<br/>
<br/>
George's voice dropped to a low growl.  "What did you just say?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna blinked and tipped her head.  "Fred.  He was usually the instigator between the two of you and he tended to be more unkind when it came to pranks.  Slightly..."<br/>
<br/>
George snatched the box out of her hands and snapped, "Get out."  Luna stood frozen until George shouted, "You heard me!  Get out of my shop!"  <br/>
<br/>
The force of his anger caused Luna to pull back.  "I'm sorry, George.  I didn't mean..."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't give a damn what you <em>meant</em>, Looney!  You've got a hell of a nerve coming into <em>my</em> shop and insulting <em>my</em> brother!"  George's bloodshot eyes were wild with fury as he took a menacing step in her direction.  "So take your stupid face, your googly eyes, your idiotic ideas..."  He was so lost in his rant that he hadn't even heard the bell over the door ringing again.  "...and go bugger off to wherever that half wit father of yours is hiding out these days!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There was a loud gasp behind him but before he could investigate the source, Luna recoiled as if she had been struck.  She gathered her composure long enough to say, "My apologies, George Weasley.  I was wrong.  It would appear that Fred wasn't the unkind one."  There was a loud pop as the girl apparated away.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
George turned and saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry staring dumbfounded at him.  His sister then drew her wand and lunged forward. "You bloody bastard!"   Ron made a quick grab for her wrist while Harry took hold of George and apparated him upstairs to his flat.<br/>
<br/>
They landed with a loud thud on the worn wooden floor and George scrambled to his feet.  "Oi!  A little warning would have been nice, Harry!  You might have splinched me!"<br/>
<br/>
"Would have been kinder than whatever your sister was about to do to you!"  Harry snarled, pushing George away.  "Although after what I heard, I'm wondering why I didn't let her have a go at you."<br/>
<br/>
George squinted in confusion as he dusted off his trousers.  "What?  So I yelled at Looney.  You didn't hear what she said..."<br/>
<br/>
Harry smacked the man hard on what remained of his left ear causing George to yelp in pain.  "I don't give a damn what she said!  You have no right speaking to Luna like that <em>ever</em>  and <em>certainly</em> not today of all days!"<br/>
<br/>
Before he could respond Ginny, Ron and Hermione stormed through the door.  George instinctively moved to place Harry between himself and the angry group.  "What do you mean - today of all days?  Is it the little nutter's birthday or something?"<br/>
<br/>
Now it was Ron's turn to draw his wand. He stepped forward and barked,  "Move out of the way, Harry. I'm going to hex him into the next century." </p><p>"Merlin's Beard!" George shouted.  "What is going on?!"<br/>
<br/>
Ginny's eyes flashed.  "Do you not pay attention to any of the owls we send you?!  Luna buried her father this morning, you complete arse!  The surviving members of the DA were supposed to serve as an honor guard out of respect for her.  We've all just come from the Rookery to see why you didn't show up."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh...I...I didn't know that."  George turned pale and stammered,  "B-but why would she have come here just after..."<br/>
<br/>
Hermione scowled at him.  "I fear that was my fault.  I saw she was getting overwhelmed by the crowd after the burial.  We slipped outside and she confided in me how it had been ages since she'd laughed. She was beginning to fear she'd lost the capacity do so.  I mentioned your shop might be a good place to look for a remedy.  Didn't realize she meant right away.  Regretting giving her the idea now."<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, I admit my timing was not...ideal."  Four sets of eyebrows shot up and Ginny and Ron again raised their wands.  "But you didn't hear what she said about Fred!"<br/>
<br/>
"Fred? What are you on about?" asked Harry.<br/>
<br/>
Desperate to hold  on to his righteous indignation, George related the conversation as best he could remember it.  "See? She said Fred was unkind! Where does she get off saying something like that?" </p><p>He looked at the others, expecting an instant change of heart and a thunderous round of agreement for his position. </p><p>He was sorely disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
Harry stared at him blankly.  "Sorry.  Failing to see the issue here."<br/>
<br/>
George spluttered.  "Failing to see the issue?!"<br/>
<br/>
Ron folded his arms.  "How drunk are you, mate?  Just how much of our childhood have you forgotten?"<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?" sniped George.</p><p>"Oh, let's see..." Ron began counting on his fingers.  "You transfigured my teddy bear into a giant spider when I was three, you tried to rope me into taking an Unbreakable Vow when I was five and don't even get me going on the time you used my pet puffskein for Bludger practice.  And that's just for starters.  I haven't even mentioned the constant teasing and taunting and bullying.  Face it Georgie, neither of you were ever the poster boys for <em>kindness</em>."</p><p>"That was just brother stuff," huffed George.</p><p>Hermione piped up, "<em>Brother stuff</em> doesn't cover the litany of offenses at school, including testing your products on poor, unsuspecting first years."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, the ickle firsties were fine," retorted George.  "No one got hurt....that badly."<br/>
<br/>
Hermione stormed across the room and smacked George on his good ear.  "They were bloody children,  some of whom ended up in the hospital wing, not that either of you gave a damn!"<br/>
<br/>
Somewhere in the back of his brain an alarm sounded. Hermione was swearing and violent.  If George were sober this would have been more than enough for him to reverse course.  Sadly, he was far from sober.<br/>
<br/>
The bushy haired witch placed her hands on her hips.  "Besides, whatever Luna said I'm certain her intent wasn't to hurt you.  She simply suffers from an inability to speak anything other than what she sees as the truth. In this case the fact is that you developed a product that injured people who then have to pay you before they can get better.  I think '<em>unkind</em>' is putting it rather lightly."<br/>
<br/>
"But you don't understand..." George whined.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny grabbed hold of his shirt.  "I <em>understand</em> that you told my best friend, who just buried the only family member she had left in the world, that she should be <em>dead</em> just like her father." </p><p>"That's not what I said!"</p><p>"You told her to bugger off to wherever her, and I quote, 'moronic father is these days'!"  She threw up her hands in frustration.   "You know what?  I'm done wasting my breath on you.  I'm going to go and take care of Luna the way she took care of us when Fred died."<br/>
<br/>
"Took care of...What do you mean?" asked George.<br/>
<br/>
"You can't be serious!  Who do you think kept the Burrow going those first two weeks?!  You were locked in your room, Mum couldn't get out of bed and all Dad's energy was focused on keeping her in one piece.  Ron, Harry and Hermione left to find her parents in Australia and the rest of us were a wreck so Luna stayed with us. She cooked and cleaned and intercepted the press and cast silencing charms so no one would hear us screaming and crying at all hours!"<br/>
<br/>
She spun around to face Ron.  "Tell Mum I'll be at Luna's."  She didn't wait for an reply before apparating out of the room. </p><p>"I'm going to check on Luna as well," said Hermione.  She glanced at Ron.  "Are you coming with me?" </p><p>"Sure."  Ron took her hand before turning to Harry.  "Joining us?"</p><p>"Yeah.  Give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."<br/>
<br/>
Ron glared at George. "Let's get one thing straight, Georgie.  Brother or not, business partner or not, know this.  If I ever hear you talk to Luna like that again, there won't be enough bits of you left to bury."</p><p>With that he and Hermione apparated away.  George dropped onto the sofa and shook his head.  "Okay.  I get why Ginny's upset.  She and Luna have been friends since they were little but why is everyone else so furious?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sweet Circe!  Where the hell were you during the war?!"  Harry raised his arm again but this time George had the presence of mind to duck.  "Luna is the reason you even still have a younger brother and sister!"</p><p>"Huh?  What do you mean?"</p><p>"Honestly?"  Harry stared in disbelief.  "The Department of Mysteries. When we got attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  You know.  When Sirius <em>died</em>."  Harry spat the words out.  "Before the Order members got there we were getting our arses kicked.  Badly.  We got separated.  Ron was hit with a curse that left him incapacitated. Then Gin's ankle got broken.  The two of them only managed to escape because Luna jumped in front of a bunch of Death Eaters to cause a distraction then guided them both to safety.  If she hadn't been there...."<br/>
<br/>
Harry paled at the thought.  "The whole lot of us came bloody close to dying that day.  Luna didn't have to be there and she certainly didn't have to risk her life for us.  Yet she did.  So I'd say that we all have a right to feel a bit protective of her, wouldn't you?"</p><p><br/>
George knew Harry was right, but the alcohol made him determined to hold onto to his foul mood.  He stammered another protest but Harry cut  him off.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop!  Don't even!"  The dark haired man produced a small, dark green vial from the pocket of his robe.  He shoved it in George's face. "Drink."  George sat motionless until Harry snapped, "Now!"<br/>
<br/>
His friend's tone of voice left no question that he meant business.  George meekly reached for the bottle.  "What is it?"<br/>
<br/>
"Something that will hopefully make you a bit more reasonable."<br/>
<br/>
George uncorked the vial and gave a tentative sniff.  Harry growled so George closed his eyes and downed it all in one go.   He wasn't sure which was worse - the taste of the brew or the feeling that shot through his body as soon as he swallowed it.</p><p>"Ugh!  Bloody Hell!  What is that?"</p><p>Harry grinned sadistically.   "Salazar's Sober Up Potion.  Compresses the entire hang over process down to a concentrated half hour."</p><p>"Half hour?  There are instant sober ups with no side effects that taste a hell of a lot better," gagged George.</p><p>"Oh, I know.  Got some of that with me as well.  Just didn't think you deserved one of those."</p><p>Harry moved to the middle of the room and began casting a series of summoning spells. Soon a variety of bottles in all shapes and sizes drifted towards the kitchen and began emptying themselves into the sink. </p><p>George tried to stop him but Harry retaliated by vanishing the empty bottles and disarming George all in one swift motion.</p><p>"Hey!  Give that back!"</p><p>Harry tucked the wand into the inside pocket of his robe.  "You'll get it back. Once you've met two conditions."</p><p>It briefly crossed George's mind to rush Harry and try regaining the wand by force but he immediately nixed that plan.  His dueling skills had deteriorated since the war and Harry's auror training would most certainly ensure his victory in any such confrontation. </p><p>The redhead's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine.  What are the conditions?"</p><p>"Condition one - you apologize to Luna.  Tonight."</p><p>George sighed and nodded.  "Fair enough.  Condition two?"</p><p>"Your mother misses you.  It's been ages since you had a nice sit down with her.  Pop by in the morning for a chat.  Enjoy some tea and biscuits,"  Harry said, looking quite pleased with himself.</p><p>George cringed.  It had been over two years since his twin died but he still found it difficult to spend time alone with their mother.  In his mind he was sure that he served as nothing more than a painful reminder of what she'd lost.</p><p>Harry's voice interrupted George's thoughts.  "So...do we have a deal?"</p><p>George  made a face.  "Deal."  As the men shook on the agreement he asked, "But how am I to get to Luna's without my wand?  Floos not connected and I doubt you're going to let me fly in my condition."</p><p>"Oh, I'd be <em>happy</em> to pop you over there!" With a savage glint in his eye, Harry grabbed George's arm and apparated them to the gate outside of the home of the Lovegood family.</p><p>George moaned and leaned against a rickety gate.  Side apparating while drunk was bad.  Side apparating while hung over was even worse.</p><p>"There you are!" Harry announced cheerfully.  He opened the gate and gave George a not so gentle shove in the direction of the front door.  "Now, go.  Apologize.  Once you've obtained Luna's forgiveness,  ask her nicely if you can floo back to your place to get some sleep.  You can floo to the Burrow tomorrow morning for your visit with Molly.  I'll give your wand back then."</p><p>George took a couple of unsteady steps towards the house then stopped as an unnerving thought occurred to him.  "Harry?  What if Luna doesn't forgive me and I can't use her floo?"</p><p>"Then I hope your wearing comfortable shoes.  It's a long hike to your folks' place."  There was a loud pop and George found himself standing on the worn flagstone path alone.  He took a deep breath, made his way to the porch and rang the bell.</p><p>Seconds later the door flew open and George found himself face to face with his sister, whose anger had not cooled in the slightest since he last saw her. <br/>
<br/>
"What do you want?!"  she hissed.</p><p>"I've come to apologize to Luna?"</p><p>"She's in the bath then going to bed.  She needs her rest and I'm certainly not dragging her out here simply to ease your conscience."</p><p>"Please, Gin?  I won't be long.  I just need..."</p><p>"You NEED to start thinking about other people for a change, George!"  She took her brother's arm and dragged him far enough into the garden so they could talk without fear of Luna overhearing them.</p><p>She pushed him down onto a worn wicker bench next to an overgrown patch of mistletoe.  "Now you listen to me, George Weasley!  We are all sick and tired of prancing about on eggshells around you.  It's been over two years and we still can't say Fred's name in your presence without worrying about whether it's going to trigger some sort of meltdown."</p><p>"I can't stop missing him, Gin."<br/>
<br/>
She sat next to him on the bench.  "Nobody ever <em>asked</em> you to stop missing him!  All anyone has <em>ever</em> asked of you was to stop acting like you are the ONLY one that misses him!  You keep putting up these walls and isolating yourself from all of us. It's like we've lost you as well!  <em>Please</em> stop carrying on like you are the only one in pain!"</p><p>"You don't know what it's like."</p><p>"You're right.  I <em>don't</em> know what it's like to lose a twin. On the flip side, <em>you</em> don't know what it's like to lose both your parents." She gestured in the direction of Luna's house.  "Your pain is no more and no less important than hers, George.  Grief isn't some pissing contest to determine who hurts worse.  Damn it!  It's like you've placed your pain on a scale against everyone else's and found the rest of us to be somehow deficient."</p><p>She struggled to compose herself.  Her voice softened as she said,  "Don't you remember how it felt when Dad was in the hospital for a few days after being attacked by the snake?  Well, Luna's father was sick for months..."</p><p>George's body tensed as he cut her off.  "You can't compare that with how we lost Fred.  Luna was lucky.  She got a chance to prepare and say goodbye."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Lucky</em>?  Really?" Ginny's hands balled into fists.  "Please, George, remind me how <em>lucky</em> she was to watch her father slowly waste to nothing in front of her - carrying him to the loo and cleaning him up because he no longer had the strength to walk or stand.  <em>Enlighten</em> me about the good fortune she had listening to him call out for her mother night after night because he had forgotten she had passed away years ago.    Come on<em>, educate</em> me on how <em>blessed</em> Luna is to be an orphan!"</p><p>She was on her feet, trembling with rage.  "You know, all Luna wanted tonight was someone to listen to her and perhaps offer a tiny bit of comfort.  I'm sorry you found that beyond your capability."</p><p>George reached for his sister's arm.  "Ginny, I..." </p><p>She jerked away as if his hand caused her physical pain.  "Don't <em>touch</em> me.  Don't <em>talk</em> to me."  As she stormed off she called back, "And don't you <em>dare</em> come anywhere <em>near</em> Luna until you've pulled your head out of your arse!"  He heard the door slam behind her then felt a barrage of protective wards being cast from inside.</p><p>George sat and stared at the ramshackle cottage before slowly rising to his feet and starting the trek to the Burrow. </p><p><br/>
It was going to be a very long night.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter 2 - Conditions</strong>
</p><p><br/>George awoke the next morning with a sprig of hydrangea in his ear and a rather indignant garden gnome standing on his chest.  A bemused Harry sat nearby, contentedly sipping a cup of coffee.  George squinted against the sunlight and rubbed his face. "Wouldn't happen to have an extra cup of that lying about would you?"<br/><br/>Harry considered the request before deciding to take pity on the man.  He summoned another mug.  "So, I take it things went well?"<br/><br/>George struggled to sit up, unceremoniously dislodging the gnome in the process.  He gratefully accepted the drink from Harry.  "Not exactly.  I didn't even get to see Luna.  My sister was standing guard and I...displeased her."<br/><br/>"Yeah.  I was inside.  After you left she relayed the conversation to Ron, Hermione and myself.  Glad your Mum didn't hear it.  She doesn't like hearing Ginny swear."  Harry's face indicated that colorful language had been a prominent feature of the story.  "What time did you get here?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Dunno.  Didn't want to explain why I'd turned up at that hour so I decided to sleep outside."  George glanced furtively around.  "Speaking of Mum, she hasn't seen me yet, has she?"  He looked down at his rumpled and mud stained clothes from the previous day.  "I don't even want to imagine the lecture I'll get looking like this."</p><p>"You're in luck.  Molly ran out of something she needed in the kitchen and popped over to Diagon a few minutes ago.  If you hurry you can be cleaned up before she gets back."<br/><br/></p><p>"Perfect.  Since I'm still without my wand I don't suppose you could scrounge me up a change of clothes as well?"</p><p>Harry took a slow sip of his coffee.  "I  might.  But it will cost you."<br/><br/>"What now?"</p><p>"Three Sunday dinners with the family.  To be attended cheerfully and consecutively.  In the very near future."<br/><br/>George rolled his eyes.  "You drive a hard bargain, mate.  When did you become so devious?"<br/><br/>"I'm both the son and godson of a Marauder so I'd like to think I come by it naturally but I'm also practically engaged to your sister so that influence has helped.  Any more questions?" Harry grinned and raised his mug.  <br/><br/>George replied with a grunt.  While Harry went to round up suitable attire, George snuck up the back stairs and jumped into the shower.  When he emerged a few minutes later a change of clothes sat on the floor with a note which read,  "<em>If you promise to go back to Luna's today and make another attempt at an apology then I'll think about returning your wand before you leave the Burrow.  PS. Take your time with Molly.  Ron is filling in for you at the shop so you've got all day.</em>"<br/><br/><em>Damn</em>, George thought.  <em>There goes that excuse</em>.  Harry really was getting far too clever for his own good.</p><p>George glanced in the mirror and tried to make his shoulder length hair and unkempt beard and mustache a bit more presentable.  He knew Molly wanted him to get a haircut but the longer style not only covered his damaged ear it also served as a way to make his reflection less like his late twin.  He made his way downstairs and was just sitting down at the table when his mother bustled back through the fireplace.<br/><br/>"George!  Dear!  What a surprise!  What brings you here?"<br/><br/>"Hullo, Mum," George said, forcing a smile.  "Just thought I'd pop by for a visit.  A son doesn't need a special reason to spend time with his mother, does he?"<br/><br/>Molly's initial reaction was to point out that it <em>had</em> seemed that he only visited on special occasions recently but held her tongue.  She opted not look a gift hippogriff in the mouth. "Well, then.  I'm in luck.  You're just in time to help me prepare a batch of pasties."</p><p>Seeing the sheer number of ingredients she had in her bag George quipped, "Are we cooking for just Hagrid or all his friends and relations as well?"<br/><br/>Molly smacked him on the arm.  "Don't be cheeky, George Weasley!  If you must know, I'm making food to take to Luna."<br/><br/>George looked up sharply but it didn't seem as if his mother knew anything about the events of the previous evening.  He concluded that if she had been aware of his behavior he most likely would have already lost his remaining ear.<br/><br/>If Molly noticed his discomfort she ignored it.  "An absolute gift of Merlin that girl was to us in our time of need.  Poor thing remembered how difficult it was to function during those early days of grief.   She was only a child when Pandora died."<br/><br/>"Pandora.  That was Luna's Mum, right?"</p><p>Molly nodded.  "A kinder, more beautiful soul never walked the earth.  If only she hadn't been so reckless."<br/><br/>"What do you mean?  What happened to her?" <br/><br/>"Don't you remember?  No, of course. You probably wouldn't.  You were away at school when she died.  It happened on Luna's tenth birthday so you hadn't quite turned thirteen yet."<br/><br/>George almost dropped the jar of treacle in his hand.   "Luna's Mum died <em>on her birthday</em>?"<br/><br/>"Yes," Molly sighed.  "Pandora was a remarkable witch but she loved to experiment.  She apparently came up with a new spell for Luna's party.  I never learned what it was supposed to be.  Whatever it was backfired badly.  She tried to shield Luna and..."  She paused to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.<br/><br/>"Bloody hell. That's awful," muttered George.<br/><br/>"George!  Language!" Molly smacked him again but this time only half heartedly.  "But you're right.  It was awful.  Her father was never really the same after that.  We helped as best we could but it was Luna who kept things going at home.  They were a proud family.  Still are.  Don't like asking for help, no matter how badly they need it."<br/><br/>George cringed.  Luna had apparently wanted help badly enough that she had sought him out on the day of her father's funeral and he...<br/><br/>He shook his head firmly to try and dislodge that thought.  "I don't remember her very well.  Were the two of you close?"<br/><br/>"Not as such.  She and Xeno were a year behind your father and I in school plus we were in different houses.  They were one of those couples that were so in love with each other they didn't spend much time around other people.  But when we did visit, it was lovely.  They were always singing and laughing.  A really beautiful family."<br/><br/>An invisible knife twisted in George's gut at the mention of laughter.  He tried not to let his mother notice as she stopped her preparations and summoned an album from the other room.  She flipped to a particular page and pushed it across the table for him to see.  <br/><br/>"That was taken at a picnic we had here at the Burrow when you kids were little."<br/><br/>George leaned over to peer at the photo.  It featured an attractive couple with an sweet little girl, all with long blonde hair.  The child, who was no more than three years old,  looked lovingly at her parents then towards the camera.  At that moment Fred, George and Ginny dashed through the frame. chasing a practice snitch which caused the Lovegoods to dissolve into laughter.  <br/><br/>For a split second George thought he could recall the memory and somewhere in the distance he could almost make out the sound of a little girl with an infectious giggle.</p><p>It very nearly broke his heart.<br/><br/>He closed the book and managed to steer his mother to a different topic of conversation.  He helped her prepare the food and had lost track of the time when Harry entered the kitchen.<br/><br/> "Hello, George!  Nice to see you today.  What brings you by?"</p><p>"Oh, you know.  Just felt like visiting Mum," replied George in a tone that was only slightly less forced than his smile.</p><p>"Excellent!  What have you got on for the rest of the day?  Anything interesting?" prompted Harry.</p><p>"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.  I've got some very important business to take care of later.    Need to clear up a potentially costly error on my part."</p><p>"Oh, well then you'll probably be needing this, won't you?"  Harry produced George's wand and laid it on the table.  "You left it in the sitting room.  Wouldn't want to lose it, now would you?" <br/><br/>"No.  Certainly wouldn't,"  said George, pocketing it in relief.<br/><br/>Molly untied her apron as she charmed the freshly cooked pasties into a waiting basket.   "Well, it has been lovely visiting with you, George, but I  need to get this food over to Luna's so..."<br/><br/>George made a grab for the basket his Mother had just packed.  "No!  I mean...you've had a busy day, Mum.  You get some rest.  I'll run this over.  I need to ask Ginny something anyway."<br/><br/>Molly eyed him suspiciously and held on to the basket a moment before relinquishing it.   "Why, thank you, son. That's very nice of you.  Will we be seeing you at dinner this Sunday?"<br/><br/>"Wouldn't miss it," said George, shooting a look at Harry behind Molly's back.  "See you then."  He gave her a peck on the cheek and apparated to the Lovegood property before he could be asked any further questions.</p><p>In the light of day, Luna's house seemed even shabbier than it had the night before.  He gathered his nerve, marched to the front entrance and rang the bell.  He heard a brief shuffling noise inside then his sister flung open the door.<br/><br/>Before she could say anything George held out the basket and ducked.  "Don't shoot!  Please?  I come bearing food from Mum - and an apology.  For you and Luna."  He glanced up and added,  "That last part is from me, of course."</p><p>Ginny fixed him with an icy stare.  He'd almost given up hope on gaining entry when she shifted her eyes to the basket and asked, "What's in there?"<br/><br/>"Pasties.  Mum's special recipe.  Fresh from the oven."<br/><br/>Ginny remained blocking the threshold for another few seconds then shifted out of his way.  "All right.  You can come in.  <em>But watch yourself</em>."<br/><br/>George gave an obedient nod and followed her into a  brightly colored kitchen.  She took the food and motioned for him to take a seat at a small, ink stained table.  She laid the basket next to the sink and started out of the room.  "I'll let Luna know you're here."<br/><br/>"Thanks...and Ginny?"<br/><br/>"Yes?"<br/><br/>"I <em>am</em> truly sorry for last night.  All of it.  I've been thinking about what you said.  I'm trying to pull my head out of my arse but...well - it's been up there for a while.  Might take time and assistance to completely extricate it."<br/><br/>Ginny's scowl softened ever so slightly.  "Thank you, George.  I suppose all I can ask for is the effort."</p><p>As she left to inform Luna of his presence, George tapped his foot and began mentally running through the apology he'd tried to compose the night before. He got so preoccupied that he didn't hear Luna approach until she was right behind him.<br/><br/>"Hello, George."<br/><br/>He jumped and whacked his leg on the table.  "Ouch!  I mean...sorry...." He winced.  "I mean - Hello, Luna.  How are you?"<br/><br/>He shook  his head.  "Sorry.  Stupid question.  Of course you're not..." He rubbed his knee vigorously and said, "Sorry.  Again.  Blast!  Can I please start over?  I seem to be making a mess out of this."  He gestured towards the table and they both took a seat.<br/><br/></p><p>Something about being in her presence made him feel even worse about the previous evening.  He took a deep breath and plunged in.  "Luna, I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me.  Hell, I'd understand if you never want to <em>see</em> me again after last night.  I was an absolute beast.  I insulted you and disrespected your father, both of which are utterly unforgiveable.  I feel awful about everything."<br/><br/>"I'd like to apologize as well, George.  I'm sorry for what I said about Fred.  I didn't..."<br/><br/>"No.  Stop right there.  You have  nothing to apologize for.  You didn't say anything that wasn't true."</p><p>"Still and all, I upset you..."</p><p>"Which is my fault, not yours.  Luna, there was absolutely no excuse for how I acted or the things I said.  Please know that I didn't mean any of it.  It wasn't you I was angry with, it was just...yesterday was...I mean, things...and then I had too much to..."  He found it difficult to remember the words he had tried to craft with Luna peering at him with those intense grey eyes.<br/><br/>"I understand, George.  Really.  People have said far worse to me when they've been sober and not grieving."</p><p>For some reason this didn't make George feel any better.</p><p>Luna sighed and continued, "Besides - I've been on the other side.  The one lashing out that is.  I'm afraid your Aunt Muriel is still quite cross with me over an incident at my Mum's funeral."<br/><br/>"Aunt Muriel?  What did the old hag do to you?"<br/><br/>"At the wake your Aunt told me that my mother had 'gone to a better place.'  I shouted that I didn't want Mum in a better place.  I wanted her here, with me and Daddy."  Luna blushed and dipped her head.  "I'm afraid I then stomped on her foot and ran out of the room.  It's been over ten years now and I'm afraid she's never forgiven me."<br/><br/>George's estimation of Luna immediately rose several notches.  None of his siblings, not even Percy, had a kind word to say about Muriel and anyone that stood up to her ranked high in all their books.</p><p>"I completely understand why you did that Luna and while it's kind of you to make the comparison to my behavior I think the circumstances were quite different. You were ten years old and had just lost your Mum.  I'm considerably older than ten and my loss not nearly as recent."</p><p>Luna shook her head.  "Don't let anyone fool you about time healing wounds, George.  The pain doesn't ever really go away.  While deep cuts eventually close, the scars always remain."<br/><br/>"Even so, it doesn't excuse my conduct.  And while I certainly don't deserve it, I have come to beg your forgiveness.  Of course, I understand if the answer is no.  Feel free to tell me to bugger off or hex me or slap me in the face or any combination of the above. No one would blame you. I know I certainly won't."  George hung his head and braced himself for whatever happened next.<br/><br/>"Of course I forgive you, George.  There's no need for violence. It would seem that you've punished yourself enough already.  It was most considerate of you to come over in person to say such nice things," Luna said as she rose from her chair.  "However,  you must excuse me.  It's nothing personal.  I just don't seem to have the energy for a lengthy visit at the moment.  Thank you for bringing the food.  Please tell your mother once again how grateful I am for all she's done."<br/><br/>As she started to leave George called out, "Luna?  May I please ask a question?"<br/><br/>"I suppose that would rather depend on the question." <br/><br/>"Why last night?  Why did you come to me trying to find laughter so soon after your father's funeral?"<br/><br/>She gazed at a painting of her father on the wall beside her.  "Laughter was very important to Daddy.  He said it was 'a balm for the soul'.  It's been a long time since I've been able to and I thought it would bother him that I couldn't anymore.   I suppose I feel like I'm...I don't know.  Letting him down in some way, I suppose."<br/><br/>She exited the room and George felt a sharp pang in his chest. In that moment he made a vow to himself. </p><p>Come hell or high water, he was going to make sure that Luna Lovegood laughed again.  </p><p>No matter what it took.  <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 3 - Ron</strong><br/>
<br/>
George returned to his shop and attempted small talk with Ron but his brother deliberately avoided him, muttering something under his breath before excusing himself to help Verity stock shelves. </p><p>George spent the remainder of the day conducting a mental inventory of the store to see if any of the standard items would aid in his mission to help Luna but it quickly became apparent that what he needed was going to have to be special - something tailored specifically for her.  For that he would need information - to learn all that he could about Luna Lovegood.  He decided to start as soon as they closed up shop.</p><p>When his brother headed for the door at the end of the day, George called out, "Hey? Care for a drink?"</p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow and George quickly added, "Tea.  Best I stick to that for the time being, don't you think?"</p><p>The younger Weasley didn't budge.  George shifted his feet. "Please?  I'd really like to talk with you."</p><p>Ron remained stone faced but made his way back to the counter as George summoned a kettle, a teapot and a mismatched pair of cups.  With a flick of his wand he set the brewing process in motion.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence which lasted until George cleared his throat and said, "I, um, talked to Luna today. I apologized and she's forgiven me."</p><p>"Of course she has," Ron scoffed.  "It's Luna.  Hell, she's even forgiven Draco bloody Malfoy."</p><p>George bristled at the comparison but decided after yesterday that he'd probably earned it.  He poured the tea and said,  "I obviously upset you too.  I'm sorry about that as well.  I didn't realize you and Luna were so close."<br/>
<br/>
"I owe her a lot.  I was pretty awful to her for a long time when we were at school.  Treated her almost as bad as I did Hermione - worse, probably, because I didn't have the sense to be scared of Luna yet."<br/>
<br/>
"What changed?"<br/>
<br/>
"Besides saving me and Ginny when we went after that blasted prophecy?  It was seeing how she tended to Hermione and Ollivander at Shell Cottage.  Even after all she'd been through she still put everyone else before herself.  Then making the decision to go back to Hogwarts and fight, deliberately facing most of the same monsters that held her captive?" He shook his head and took a sip of his tea.  "She's amazing, that one."<br/>
<br/>
George hesitated then asked,  "Ron...what happened to Luna at the Manor?"<br/>
<br/>
Ron stared at his teacup before answering.  "Dunno.  To tell you the truth...I don't want to know.  I saw what they did to Hermione in just a few hours.  Luna was there a lot longer.  I can't even let myself imagine what they did to her.  I know she protected Ollivander more than once.  Heard him telling Bill about it at the Cottage.  And I reckon that no matter how terrified she must have been after being snatched, she wouldn't have given the Death Eaters the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.  That can't have endeared her to any of them - particularly Bellatrix.  The fact that she walked away with her life - much less any amount of sanity - is bloody miracle."<br/>
<br/>
"Luna and sanity...not words you often hear in the same sentence."<br/>
<br/>
"Honestly, mate, the longer I've known Luna, the more I think what the rest of us call sanity is overrated.   Maybe a little madness is what we all need in our lives.  It somehow kept her from losing her.... 'lunaness' in the midst of everything." <br/>
<br/>
He poured himself another cup of tea before adding, "Did I ever tell you what she did for me at the Burrow?"<br/>
<br/>
"No.  What happened?"<br/>
<br/>
"It was a couple of  months after the war ended.  We'd just returned from looking for Hermione's folks in Australia and Mum asked me to degnome the garden.  As I was finishing I found a button in between the rose bushes.  I don't know how I knew it was Fred's, I just...knew.  All of a sudden this rage just exploded inside me.  I tore the bushes out with my bare hands, threw them over the wall and collapsed to the ground, screaming and swearing and crying.  After that I just sat staring at the damn button until I noticed something by my foot."</p><p>"What was it?" </p><p>"It was a silver bunny - Luna's patronus."   Ron shot a quick glance around the room.  "Don't tell Hermione I call it a bunny.  Technically it's a 'hare' but..." <br/>
<br/>
He shrugged and went on with his story.  "Anyhow, this bunny kept bouncing around, doing somersaults and silly dances.  At first I was annoyed and tried to ignore it but it wouldn't leave me alone.  Finally I threw a rock and yelled at it to bugger off.  Do you know what it did in return?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ran away?"<br/>
<br/>
"No.  It blew a raspberry and gave me a two finger salute.  Never could figure out how it managed that with a paw..." Ron tried to recreate the motion with his hand causing both brothers to chuckle.   "That was when I noticed that my face felt weird."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"I mean it felt odd.  It took a minute before I figured out what it was."<br/>
<br/>
"What was it?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was smiling.  It was probably the first genuine smile I'd had in...Merlin!  I couldn't tell you how long."  Ron's face glowed with the memory.  "I picked up my wand and to my surprise I was able to cast my patronus - a terrier.  Started chasing the bunny. We gave the pair a right old romp.  Soon Luna came out and sat beside me.  Never spoke a word.  Simply sat as we watched the bunny and the dog run around.  She stayed there for the better part of an hour before she stood up, patted my shoulder, charmed the rose bushes back where Mum had originally planted them and went inside.  That was the first time that I let myself believe that eventually I might feel better."</p><p>The two men sat in silence until George said, "She says she's lost the ability to laugh.  I want to help her with that."</p><p>Ron looked him square in the eye.  "Fine.  Help her if you can.  But whatever you do - don't hurt her.  She's been through enough."</p><p>With that, Ron sat down his cup, wished George a good evening and walked out the door, leaving his brother to think as he tidied up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 - Hermione</strong>
</p><p>As chance would have it George's next opportunity to learn more about Luna literally bumped into him on the street the following day.</p><p>After making a stop at Gringott's bank, George decided to pop into the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite to eat.  He got distracted by a commotion in front of Eyelop's and managed to plow into Hermione Granger as she was exiting Flourish and Blotts with an armload of purchases.</p><p>"Blimey!  Sorry about that!"  George scrambled to retrieve the books strewn across the cobblestone street. </p><p>Hermione snatched them from his hands and deposited them inside her ever present handbag with the extension charm. She turned to leave and George reached for her arm.  "Hermione, wait..." She whipped around, wand at the ready.  George immediately threw his hands in the air.   "Sorry!  I didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to ask for a moment of your time."</p><p>She glared at him until he tipped his head towards the Ice Cream shop.  "Please?  I'll buy you a strawberry and peanut butter swirl for your trouble."</p><p>Hermione glanced at her watch and gave a curt nod.  "Fine.  I'll give you twenty minutes.  Make them count."</p><p>George bought the ice cream while Hermione carefully inspected her books to make sure they hadn't been damaged.  George quickly returned and placed the frozen treat in front of her.  They engaged in some brief small talk about the ice cream then George got to the point.</p><p>"First off, I want to thank you for giving me the time and opportunity to speak with you.  I realize that I acted abysmally the other night." </p><p>He  hoped the use of a more advanced vocabulary would buy him some points.  "I want you to know that I've sought Luna's forgiveness and she has most graciously extended that towards me.  I am also learning how much she means to the rest of you and, as such, I'd like to apologize to you for my behavior as well."</p><p>"And..?"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.  "You began the conversation by saying 'first off'.  That implies you had something else you wanted to talk about."</p><p>"Ah, yes.  Quite right.  Sorry,"  George swallowed hard.  It was becoming clear that Hermione had no intention of making this easy for him.  "I would also like to ask for your help.  In regards to some research.  A...quest of sorts, I suppose you might call it."</p><p>Hermione arched an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.  "And why, may I ask, should I be inclined to assist you in this <em>quest</em>?"</p><p>"Because it's to help Luna."</p><p>This brought about a small shift in Hermione's posture.  "Help Luna?  How so?"</p><p>George filled Hermione in on his plan to help Luna regain the ability to laugh and his need to learn more about her in order to make that happen.</p><p>"Say I were to help you with this endeavor - what would you want from me?"</p><p>"Just tell me about her.  I know you spent a lot of time together at Shell Cottage..."</p><p>Hermione's shoulders immediately tensed.  "No.  Even if I wanted to discuss the cottage - which I <em>don't</em> - I can't.   Luna and I shared very personal experiences with each other during that time and we made vows never to break those confidences." She stabbed her spoon into the ice cream as if to punctuate to that statement.</p><p>"Oh, of course," George said.  "I understand completely.  I would never ask you to betray her trust in any way.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean..."</p><p>Sensing his genuine embarrassment Hermione modified her tone a bit. "I didn't mean to snap George, it's just...that's not a time I care to revisit.  I <em>can</em> tell you that I wouldn't have made it through those first couple of weeks without Luna.  She was the only one who truly understood what I'd been through."  She unconsciously fidgeted with her sleeve.  "She had it far worse..."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and shifted gears. </p><p>"I can <em>also</em> tell you that while Luna and I may have our disagreements in regards to the existence of some of her more 'fantastic beasts', she is incredibly clever and if circumstances had been different, I firmly believe she could have been top of her year at school.  It saddens me when I hear people belittle her talent because I, too, once severely underestimated her.   Now I would unequivocally state that Luna Lovegood is one of the bravest, cleverest, most imaginative witches of this or any age."</p><p>George was stunned.  Hermione Granger did not lightly bestow accolades of any kind and she most certainly did not lavish that sort of praise on someone if it were not richly deserved. </p><p>She checked the time.  "I am sorry, George but I honestly do have another engagement.  If you need anything else in order to help Luna let me know. I'll do whatever I can."</p><p>"Thank you.  I really appreciate that.  And Hermione...are...are we good?"</p><p>Hermione gave George a look that came far too close to pity for his liking.  "Yes, George.  We're good."</p><p>George watched through the window as Hermione hurried down the street. He made his way back to his shop, reassessing many of the assumptions he had formerly held about Luna Lovegood along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 5 - Arthur</strong><br/><em><br/></em>That evening George found the Weasley family owl waiting at the window of his flat,  grasping a note from Arthur, who was wondering if his son had some time the following afternoon to stop by the Burrow and help diagnose an issue with the car.</p><p>After the loss of his beloved Anglia during Harry and Ron's second year at school, Mr. Weasley had all but given up on the idea of owning another muggle automobile but a year after the war Harry located an almost identical model in a junkyard near Surrey and arranged for it to be delivered to the Burrow as a birthday present for the man he considered a second father.  When Molly saw the gift she rolled her eyes in exasperation and swore to inform Kingsley if she had the least suspicion of anyone even contemplating any unauthorized joyrides in the 'contraption'.</p><p>Arthur had finally managed to get the basic mechanics of the car in working order and was now fine tuning an updated version of the Invisibility Boosters he had fitted on the original version.  He was waist deep under the bonnet when his son arrived.</p><p>"Hullo, George!  Thanks for stopping by.  I've got the capacitors hooked up but I  just can't seem to get the circuit to align properly," Arthur said, wiping his grease stained hands on his jacket.  "Can't have it malfunctioning again.  Don't want to have to explain that sort of thing to the Ministry - or your mother."</p><p>George chuckled softly, knowing which of those two options any sane person would find more frightening.  The men began poking around at the engine and before long the conversation came around to the Lovegoods.</p><p>"Your Mum said you were kind enough to drop off some food for Luna the other day," said Arthur.</p><p>"Yeah, well, thought it was the least I could do."</p><p>"How was she?"</p><p>"Seems to be holding up pretty well, I guess.  Looks like Gin's taking good care of her."</p><p>"They've always been close.  How did the place seem to you?"</p><p>"A bit shabby, to be honest."</p><p>Arthur nodded.  "It sat in ruins for ages after 'the incident'. Xeno insisted on doing the repair work himself once he was discharged from Saint Mungo's, even though he really wasn't in any shape to be casting those kind of charms after all he'd been through." </p><p>George had always found "incident' to be a strange euphemism to use when what one really wanted to say was 'the house exploded'.  However, since Harry, Ron and Hermione had been partly the cause of said 'incident' he supposed he understood Arthur's attempt at diplomacy.</p><p>He leaned against the car and asked, "What exactly happened to Luna's Dad after the place went...you know...." He made an exploding motion with his hands.</p><p>His father sat on one of the stools next to the workbench.  "The first thing you need to know, George, is that Xeno was already incredibly fragile by that point in the war.  He had been under tremendous pressure for well over a year due to his insistence on supporting Harry in the Quibbler. Then when Luna was kidnapped on her way home for Christmas...well...," Arthur sighed heavily.  "That was hard on everyone in the Order.  Can't imagine what it was like for her father."</p><p>George tried to word his next question tactfully.  "Dad?  Not to be harsh but why didn't the Order...you know...do something to help Luna when that happened?"</p><p>"We wanted to, believe me, but our hands were tied.  Originally we were told she was being held in Azkaban and there was no hope of breaking her out of that place.  Trying for her there would have been a suicide mission and most likely would've gotten her killed in the process.   Eventually we found out she was being held at Malfoy Manor.  Of course no one but Dumbledore knew the source was Snape. All we were told was that our side had an inside man and attempting a rescue would betray that person's identity.  It was a horrible decision to make.  It weighed heavily upon us all but the larger mission had to take precedence."</p><p>"How long was she there?"</p><p>"She was taken a week before Christmas.  She and the others were rescued in late March, so roughly three months."</p><p>"Bloody hell," whispered George.  "Three months chained up in Malfoy's basement surrounded by..."  He shivered at the thought.</p><p>Arthur nodded.  "Xeno received a lot of abuse from certain people for trying to turn Harry over to the Dark Lord but honestly,  the man lasted far longer than I would have.  I wouldn't have managed a week if it were Ginny.  He wanted so badly to stay strong for her but in the end it was just too much for any man to take."</p><p>George remembered what a strain the situation with his sister and the basilisk had been on his family.  He couldn't begin to imagine what state his father would have been in if he learned his little girl was being held in a pit surrounded by Death Eaters for months.</p><p>Arthur laid the screwdriver aside and continued with his tale.  "After 'the incident' You Know Who had Xeno hauled off to Azkaban.  He was held there until a few weeks after the final battle when the aurors were finally able to disperse the dementors and liberate those being held as prisoners of war. "</p><p>Arthur blinked back a tear.  "He was in pitiful shape.  A shell of man, really.  He spent months recovering at St. Mungo's.  He'd been home less than a year when he was attacked."</p><p>"Attacked?  I was under the impression he'd come down with some sort of terminal illness."</p><p>"No.  Xeno wanted to make amends for what he considered his failure during the war so he dedicated himself to using The Quibbler to spotlight the people he felt were 'true heroes'.  He began publishing a series of articles about folks from outside Britain that helped us in our time of need.  One group he wanted to draw attention to were the Romanian dragon wranglers that fought alongside Charlie that day at Hogwarts."</p><p>The older man began sorting through a small box of nuts and bolts as he talked.  "Xeno went to a village deep in the forest surrounding Charlie's preserve.  While he was there the daughter of one of the men was attacked by an Tatzelwurm and Xeno jumped in to help.  Distracted it long enough for the child to get away but he was bitten in the process."</p><p>George's face scrunched in confusion. "I've don't recall ever hearing of a Tatzelwurm."</p><p>"That's because until Xeno there had never been a scientifically documented sighting.  They were considered legends or a figment of the local people's imagination."</p><p>"What sort of creature are they?"</p><p>"Vile, hideous things.  Not quite as large as a basilisk but big enough.  Basically a huge snake with a catlike face.  It's got two legs in front with massive feet and claws.  Incredibly strong jaws and venomous fangs that are almost seven inches long."</p><p>"Damn!  That sounds terrifying."</p><p>"It's appearance isn't the worst part. The poison is what's really nasty.  Slowly eats its way through a victim - destroying both the body and the brain.  Ghastly way to die."  Arthur grimaced.  "Before his mind completely left him, Xeno confided in me that he found some comfort knowing his death would be the cause of a significant scientific advancement.  Hoped that history would remember him kindly for that."</p><p>"I don't mean to be morbid but how long did it take?"</p><p>"From the time he was bitten until he died?  About six months.  Last bit was the worst.  Didn't recognize anyone, not even his only child, by the end."</p><p>George was beginning to feel rather ill himself.  "And Luna cared for him the whole time?"</p><p>"Yes.  Once the healers told her there wasn't anything more they could do, Luna brought him home and made him as comfortable as possible.  Your Mum and Ginny went over as often as they could to give the girl some respite but in the end all the heavy lifting, as it were, fell to Luna."</p><p>"I can't imagine taking on all that alone."</p><p>"Neither can I,"  Arthur found the bolt he'd been seeking and selected the corresponding wrench.   "I can tell you one thing, son.  I wouldn't wish what that girl's has been through on anyone - not even Dolores Umbridge."</p><p>Arthur turned his attention back to the car leaving George to wonder how he could have been around a person for so many years and still know so little about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fountain of Fair Fortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 - Fountain of Fair Fortune</strong>
</p>
<p>The next day George made his way back to the Lovegood place on an errand from his father. </p>
<p>George fought the butterflies in his stomach as he approached.  Even though Luna said she'd forgiven him, the  more he learned about all she'd gone through the worse he felt about adding to her pain.</p>
<p>He pushed open the gate and started down the path to the front door.  Without warning he felt a spell wing past him.  He hit the ground, shouting "Oi!  Stand down!  It's only me!"</p>
<p>He heard a soft "Oops..." from off to his left. Ginny appeared from behind a massive Gurdyroot bush, seeming more amused than embarrassed by the close call. </p>
<p>"Sorry.  Thought you were a pesky erkling.  Could have sworn I spotted one through the window this morning."  She dropped her voice and added, "Don't tell Luna I took at shot at it, okay?  She has a soft spot for the little monsters."</p>
<p>"As long as I'm not a target I'll promise whatever you like."</p>
<p>"Deal.  So what brings you by again?  We've barely made a dent in the food Mum sent last time.  Surely she hasn't sent another batch."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised if another delivery from that front isn't forthcoming soon, but not today.  This time I've brought something from Dad."  George indicated a small wooden box he carried with him.  "Is Luna up for a short visit?"</p>
<p>"I think so. Follow me."</p>
<p>She escorted him around the house and pointed towards the patio where Luna sat reading.</p>
<p>"Luna?  George is here," Ginny said.  "I'll be inside if either of you need me for anything."</p>
<p>Luna looked up and laid aside her book.  "Hello, George Weasley."</p>
<p>"Hello, Luna." George gave the girl a flustered smile then remembered his mission and thrust the box in her direction.  "My Dad wanted me to bring this to you."</p>
<p>"Thank you, George.  That was very thoughtful of him.  What is it?"</p>
<p>As she examined the outside of the container George pulled up a chair.  "A time capsule of sorts, I suppose you'd call it.  It would seem that during my dad's fourth year at school - your dad's third year, I guess - Hogwarts decided to have a go at putting on a Christmas Pantomime and mounted a production of 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'."</p>
<p>"From tales of Beedle the Bard?"</p>
<p>"The same.  Our fathers were apparently both on the team that built the sets and handled the special effects.  They were supervised by old Dumbledore himself - although he was just a lowly Transfiguration professor at that time."  George gave a wink which, he was pleased to note, almost brought a smile to Luna's face.</p>
<p>He continued.  "They managed to build a fully functioning fountain along with a pretty impressive hill.  As the actors trekked up to the mountain during the play it would sink into the stage giving the illusion of a long climb."</p>
<p>Luna opened the latch and began inspecting the items inside.  "It sounds very impressive.  Was the production a success?"</p>
<p>"Not in the conventional sense.  Apparently there was some backstage drama between the leads which ended in an unscripted duel onstage.  As if that wasn't bad enough it turns out the giant worm that the one of the professors conjured for use in the play was actually an ashwinder under an engorgment charm.  It exploded and almost burned the Great Hall down.  Night ended with most of the cast in the hospital wing and an unholy mess to clean up.  Dad said the place reeked of smoke for months."</p>
<p>Luna held a paper from the box to her nose and sniffed then held it out so George could do the same.  "It must have been a pretty significant fire.  You can still smell it."</p>
<p>George took a whiff as he leaned over to view the contents.  The paper Luna was holding turned out to be the program for the evening's performance.  Despite numerous water stains it was still mostly legible.  On the front was a synopsis of the story along with a listing of the cast and crew.</p>
<p>"There are our fathers," said Luna. "And here's my Mum!"  She pointed to the name 'Pandora Fawley' listed as a member of the costume crew.</p>
<p>"What's on the back?" asked George.</p>
<p>Luna flipped the page over to reveal an inscription written in a large, looping hand.  "Dear Arthur, Here's hoping the rest of our time at school will be half as exciting as tonight has been! Love, Xeno and Pandi."</p>
<p>"Who's Pandi?"</p>
<p>In a soft voice Luna said, "Pandi was Dad's pet name for Mum."</p>
<p>She carefully rolled the scroll up and placed it gently back into the box then brought out two small items.  "What are these?"</p>
<p>"Ah.  Dad told me about those.  This," George pointed at a fragment of pale, polished stone not much larger than a marble, "is what was left of the poor fountain and <em>this</em>," he indicated a piece of rough wood approximately three inches long, "is all that remained of one of the trees they created for the enchanted hill.  Dad managed to nick them before being forced to evacuate the Hall."</p>
<p>"Sounds like something you would do."</p>
<p>George grinned.  "Yeah, well...Like father like son, I suppose."</p>
<p>Luna placed the items back in the box before fishing out a pair of photographs.  The first showed a young Arthur, Xeno and Dumbledore posing proudly in front of an elaborate fountain. It stood a full six feet high and spanned at least five feet in diameter.  "They did an exceptional job on it, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"I agree, but, Sweet Merlin, look at how young they were," said George.</p>
<p>Luna nodded, "Only poor Albus had experienced war at that point."  She took a moment to study the face of her late Headmaster before moving on to the next picture.</p>
<p>The other photo showed Xeno and a beautiful girl with waist length blond hair in front of the fountain.  It must have been taken on the same day because as the couple gazed lovingly at each other, Arthur and Dumbledore stood in the background pulling faces.</p>
<p>"They look very happy," noted George.  He glanced at Luna and panicked when he saw tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"Bugger! I'm sorry, Luna.  I didn't mean to upset you."  George fumbled about in his pockets for a tissue or a handkerchief.  Females crying in his presence had the capacity to frighten him as much as a battalion of death eaters - perhaps even more so.  At least with the Death Eaters he had some idea of how to respond.</p>
<p>"I should've told him not to send it over so soon after....  Do you want me to take it away?" he asked, reaching for the box.</p>
<p>Luna clutched the precious object with one hand and took his outstretched hand with the other. 'No, please."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?  It's making you cry."</p>
<p>Luna sniffed.  "It's okay.  Don't you see?  Mum and Dad are gone but now I have a piece of them that I didn't have before."</p>
<p>"That's...nice.  I -I never thought of it that way."</p>
<p>Luna glanced at the box fondly. "George?  Do you think your father might be willing to stop by one day and share some more stories about my parents?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure he would."  It suddenly occurred to George that he was still holding her hand. He quickly pulled back, stood and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, I think I can do you one better.  If you feel up to it, why not join us for dinner at the Burrow on Sunday?  Then you could hear Mum's stories as well.  Bill probably has some memories of them.  Charlie's not here but Percy's a couple of years older than me so he might have something to add."</p>
<p>"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude..."</p>
<p>"Nonsense.  No intrusion whatsoever.  It will be our pleasure."</p>
<p>"Would it be all right if I wait and see how I feel on Sunday before deciding?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely.  You know Mum.  She always makes enough food to feed an army and we can always fit one more around the table if you feel up to it.  I'll make sure Ginny knows I've extended the invitation."</p>
<p>As he turned to make his way around to the front garden, his sister ducked back behind the clump of dirigible plums where she had been keeping watch over the proceedings.  She pursed her lips thoughtfully then scurried off before George could spot her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Neville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 - Neville</strong>
</p>
<p>Still concerned about Luna after seeing her cry, George decided to check in on her the following day and was surprised to find Neville Longbottom standing out front,  dressed in a pair of mud splattered coveralls and green welly boots.  He was sporting a large straw hat and wielding a rather ominous looking pair of garden shears.</p>
<p>"Hello, Nev!  Luna here?"</p>
<p>"'Lo, George!  She's inside going through some of her Dad's stuff while Ginny and I are tackling the yard."  The tawny haired man grinned and extended a gloved hand.  "How are you doing?  It's been a gamp's age since I saw you last."</p>
<p>"Okay, I guess.  Busy with the shop.  And yourself?"</p>
<p>"Doing well.  I suppose you heard I resigned from the aurors."</p>
<p>"Ron mentioned something about that.  Said you were going to teach at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>Neville wiped a bit of sweat from his brow with his sleeve.  "Yeah.  Madam Sprout decided to retire so she asked if I'd be her assistant for the upcoming term then take over as Professor of Herbology when she leaves."</p>
<p>"Congratulations!  So what's this - a refresher course?" George gestured towards a large pile of pruned limbs lying on the ground.</p>
<p>"No but that's not a bad idea,"  Neville chuckled.  "Actually, I came by with some flowers for Luna and when I saw the state of her snargaluffs I decided to step in."</p>
<p>"That's awfully good of you.  Not easy plants to deal with," said George,  regarding the gnarled stump behind Neville with apprehension.</p>
<p>"Oh, no worries.  They're dormant at the moment but you're right.  They can be nasty buggers if not handled properly."</p>
<p>"I'll say.  Not many people want to mess with them at all."</p>
<p>"Aye, well, it's Luna.  Not much I wouldn't do for her."</p>
<p>George sensed an opportunity to gain some more information.  "I take it you've known her a long time."</p>
<p>"Since her first year at school.  She spent a lot of time hanging around the greenhouses.  I found out later it was one of the few places where no one made fun of her.  I could relate to that."</p>
<p>"So you two have always been close?</p>
<p>"No, not at first.  I saw her in the greenhouses, like I said, but didn't meet her properly until Ginny introduced us.  We were in different houses and different years so I didn't spend much with her until the DA."</p>
<p>"I understand you went with them to steal the prophecy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  That was a hell of day. All of us getting separated. Seeing my friends hurt.  Then poor Sirius..."  Neville took a seat on a low stone bench and George joined him. "Luna was an absolute warrior though. Pretty much the last of us to fall.  Got hit with a hell of an Impediment Jinx from that bastard Dolohov.  Threw her clear across the room before slamming her into a desk.  Scared the life out of me when I saw her like that.  She was so still - I was sure she was dead." </p>
<p>George tried not to picture that scene in his mind.  Neville tipped his head back and stared at the passing clouds as he continued.  "Thankfully we all got back in one piece, more or less.  Later she and Ginny and I reformed the DA to keep up the fight against Umbridge and the Carrows.  We did pretty well until the trip home for Christmas..."</p>
<p>Neville tightened his grip on the shears and George laid a hand on his shoulder.  "It's okay, Nev.  From what I've heard there's nothing anyone could have done in that situation."</p>
<p>"Maybe.  Maybe not.  I'll always wonder if I had just been on  my guard a bit more..."</p>
<p>"Don't, Nev.  Trust me.  Nothing good comes from thinking like that.  I know."</p>
<p>Neville scraped a bit of dirt off his trouser leg.  "Yeah, well, anyway - I didn't see Luna again until Aberforth snuck her in through the secret tunnel at the Hogshead not long before the last battle.  She was a sight for sore eyes, I can tell you.  The only thing better was seeing her safe and sound in the courtyard when it was all over."</p>
<p>"I understand the two of you used to..." </p>
<p>Neville nodded.  "For a few months after the war ended."</p>
<p>"Can I ask what happened?"</p>
<p>"Part of it was timing.  Once all the funerals were finished I went straight into auror training. Not long after that Luna's Dad was freed from Azkaban. Then he was in Saint Mungo's.  He was in the ward next to my parents so we saw each other there, of course, but we really didn't get the chance to spend what you might call 'quality time' together.  Not ideal circumstances for any kind of relationship."</p>
<p>"I hear you're engaged to Hannah Abbot now.  What went wrong with you and Luna?  Other than timing, I mean.  You clearly still care for her."</p>
<p>"You're right.  I love Luna.  Always will.  But there's a difference between loving someone and being <em>in love</em> with them." </p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>"About Hannah?"  Neville shook his head. "Funny, that.  Luna noticed before we did.  She took me aside one evening and said that it was obvious to her that Hannah and I were a better match for each other.  I felt horrible.  Like I'd cheated on her or something even though I hadn't.  She told me it was okay.  She said that 'some people are part of your journey but not necessarily your destination'.  She told me she was honored to have been part of  my journey and wished us all the best."</p>
<p>"Don't hear of that happening very often."</p>
<p>"That's Luna, though.  Underneath all those flights of fancy is a very logical mind. If you take the time to follow her thought processes they usually make a lot of sense."</p>
<p>"And Hannah doesn't mind your spending time with her?"</p>
<p>"Nah.  They've actually become great friends.  She's even asked Luna to be one of the bridesmaids in our wedding.  Hannah would've come with me today but she's a bit short handed at the Leaky right now."</p>
<p>Just then Ginny came around the corner.  "Neville!  You're not going to believe..."  She smiled when she saw her brother. "And George!  Perfect!  More manpower.  The pair of you, follow me."</p>
<p>She waved in a way that told both men they had no option but to fall in line behind her.  She led them to what appeared to be a small, wooden garden shed in the back yard, pushed open the door and gestured inside.</p>
<p>"Luna's Dad stacked this place full and I'm at a loss to know where to begin." </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, Gin.  How much can there be in this tiny...."  George's voice trailed off as he looked into the seemingly endless chasm in front of him.</p>
<p>"Merlin's pants!" exclaimed Neville.</p>
<p>"Exactly," sighed Ginny.</p>
<p>George took a tentative step inside.  "How many extension charms do you reckon he used in here?"</p>
<p>"I stopped counting when I got to twenty," said Ginny.</p>
<p>"I wasn't top of the class in Charms but isn't it dangerous to use that many extensions in one structure?" asked Neville.</p>
<p>"That's an understatement, mate.  It's a recipe for bloody disaster," said George.  "What would have possessed Luna's Dad to do something like this?"</p>
<p>Ginny sadly shook her head.  "Possessed is the word.  He was always eccentric but the poison from that worm turned him absolutely doolally.  Started going on walks with a bag like Hermione's and stuffed it full  of all manner of things that he hid in here."</p>
<p>George eased past the normal garden shed items - hoes, rakes, trudges, a worn out lawnmower - to get a better view of what lay beyond.  He stopped and slowly raised his head in amazement.</p>
<p>"Gin?  Those are trees."</p>
<p>Neville peered around him.  "Those aren't just trees.  Those are silvertops!"</p>
<p>"How tall are they?"</p>
<p>"Best guess?  I'd say fifty feet, easy."  Neville pointed to a spot under the trees.  "Bloody hell, there's a big patch of Devil's Snare in here as well."</p>
<p>"Okay, boys.  We obviously can't leave this for Luna to deal with on her own.  Any ideas?"</p>
<p>Neville stepped outside and removed his hat and gloves.  "I've got stuff that will help us safely relocate the plants over at my place.  Be back in a few."  And with a loud pop he vanished.</p>
<p>"Right," said George, rolling up his sleeves.  "While he's gone, let's move the easy stuff out and get a better idea of what else is lurking around in here."</p>
<p>As they set to work on the yard implements George noted,  "Luna's lucky to have friends like you and Nev to help with this stuff."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, if it weren't for Luna I wouldn't be here."</p>
<p>"The Department of Mysteries. I heard."</p>
<p>"Not just that -  although she saved my skin there as well.  No.  I was talking about the last battle."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Near the end Hermione, Luna and I were working together, trying to fight off Bellatrix.  In the midst of it all the old hag cast an Avada right at me.  Hermione tried to counter it but missed.  Thankfully Luna shoved me out of the way."</p>
<p>She stopped for a moment and her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I felt it, you know.  The curse. It was like a flaming arrow whizzing past my cheek.  It only missed me by a whisker.  If Luna hadn't..."  She swallowed hard. "Anyway, a second later Mum got there and you know the rest."</p>
<p>She pulled herself together and moved the lawn mower out of the shed.  "So, yes.  Mum saved me by killing Bellatrix but if it weren't for Luna there wouldn't have been anything left to save."</p>
<p>"I...I never knew that." George dropped the rake in his hand and surprised his sister by giving her a big hug.</p>
<p>"Hey," Ginny protested weakly.  "Don't be getting all soft on me now, okay?"</p>
<p>The siblings parted when they heard a voice calling out from the direction of the house.  "Ginny?  Neville? Where are you?" </p>
<p>"Over here, Lu," Ginny sniffed.   </p>
<p>Luna appeared from behind a neglected hedge row.  "Hello, George.  I didn't realize you were here. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Ginny.  "Come take a look at what we've found." </p>
<p>They led Luna inside and she sighed when she spotted the trees and other plants inside the vast expanse.  "Oh, dear.  I thought I'd caught most of his contraband.  Looks like he managed to sneak quite a bit past me."</p>
<p>A large shadow fell over the trio.  They looked up and George said, "What the hell is that?"</p>
<p>"It appears to be a Firebird," said Luna.  "Daddy said he'd seen an egg in the forest but his mind was slipping at that point so I just nodded and smiled.  It would seem he was right."</p>
<p>A loud noise from behind caused them to jump as Neville reappeared toting a large sack.  "Right!" he grinned.  "Ready to move some plants?"</p>
<p>The group set to work and by the end of the afternoon they had most of the shed's contents returned to their rightful place in the world.  Once finished, Luna pointed to a crumbling sundial with a crooked shadow caster. "We'll be having dinner shortly, George.  Would you care to join us?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I've got to head back to the shop.  Promised Verity she could leave early tonight.  Don't want to leave Ron by himself."</p>
<p>"I understand.  Perhaps another time?"</p>
<p>George nodded enthusiastically.  "Yeah, sure.  I'd like that.  Thank you very much. Don't forget the invitation for dinner on Sunday, okay?"</p>
<p>"I won't.  Thank you for your help today."</p>
<p>"No worries.  If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."</p>
<p>George shook hands with Neville then gave his sister another hug.  As he did so she whispered, "Ron says you're going to help Luna laugh again.  Is that true?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Good.  Don't screw it up."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it." George stuck out his tongue and she managed to smack his arm and make a face at him before he apparated away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8 - Fleur</strong>
</p>
<p>George kept his promise to Harry and arrived at the Burrow for Sunday dinner at the appointed time.  He chatted with the family and even helped set the table but it didn't escape Molly's attention that his head snapped around whenever someone new arrived. She also noted that his face fell a bit each time the party failed to be Luna.</p>
<p>They had just finished the main course and were clearing the table for dessert when the floo activated and Ginny and Luna stepped through.  George fumbled the handful of silverware he was carrying and tripped over himself in his effort to greet them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Luna!  Ginny!  We'd about given up on seeing the pair of you!"</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to come, honestly," admitted Luna.  "I've not had much of an appetite lately and didn't want to offend your Mum by not eating but Ginny convinced me to join her for dessert.  Promised I could hold the baby if I did?"  She looked hopefully at Fleur who beamed in response.</p>
<p>"Of course, mon cher!  Victoire 'as been missing 'er friend, Luna!  Come and see 'ow much she 'as grown!" Fleur exclaimed in her distinct French accent.</p>
<p>She whisked Luna into the other room as Molly announced that dessert would be served in the garden.  She hustled everyone outside and asked George and Fleur to fetch additional chairs as well as the necessary napkins and bowls.</p>
<p>As they gathered the items, George glanced out the kitchen window.  "Victoire seems quite taken with Luna."</p>
<p> Fleur nodded fondly<em>,  </em>"Oui.  If my little girl turns out to be 'alf  the witch Luna is I will be very  'appy." </p>
<p>"Fleur, can I ask you a question?  I'm trying to help Luna..."</p>
<p>"Regain 'er laughter.  I know.  'ermione told me."</p>
<p>"Right.  Well, in order to do that I'm trying to learn as much as I can about her.  I know she stayed with you after the Manor.  What you can tell me?"<br/><br/>Fleur gave the matter some thought. "I 'ave not known 'er as long as the rest of you but I can tell you one zing about Luna - she es <em>strong</em>.  On ze outside she may appear like a delicate flower but she 'as a backbone of steel.  Unfortunately, zat is also 'er problem."<br/><br/>"How do you mean?"<br/><br/>Fleur paused from sorting napkins and asked,  " 'Ave you ever been to China, George?"<br/><br/>George was momentarily thrown by the change in topic.  "Nooo...Freddie and I went to France and Greece a few times sourcing products for the store and our family went to Egypt just before my sixth year at school but that is as far as I've travelled.  Why?"<br/><br/>"Mon pere took us to China during one of 'is diplomatic missions.  While we were zere we visited ze Great Wall.  Eet is a magnificent feat of engineering.  'owever, while some portions are still intact, much of ze wall is now gone.  Large sections 'ave collapsed due to erosion, vandalism and neglect.  Eet is very sad." </p>
<p>She gave him a pointed look.  George rubbed his neck and finally confessed, "Fleur, I think you are trying to tell me something really important but I'll be damned if I know what it is..."<br/><br/>Fleur closed the cupboard door with a sigh.   "Ze point, George, is zat even ze very strong can only take so much before zey begin to give way.  Luna has spent most of 'er life taking care of others.  'oo 'as been taking care of Luna?"</p>
<p>They collected the rest of the required items and made their way back to the group. George watched as Luna conjured flurries of iridiscent bubbles and multi colored butterflies over a delighted Victoire<em>.  </em>He kept a close eye on her for the remainder of the evening, completely unaware that his family were doing the same with him.</p>
<p>xoxox</p>
<p><br/>George called on Luna every day after that, telling himself that he required the time with her to continue his research and nothing more.  Besides, his sister was always there as well - at least in the beginning.  He didn't even notice when she began making excuses to be elsewhere, leaving George and Luna alone outside, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting quietly in the garden.</p>
<p>Either way suited George fine.  He appreciated that Luna didn't treat him like everyone else.  She didn't make a point of trying to avoid looking at his damaged ear.  She looked him full in the face as if nothing were wrong.  There were times when he was with her that he almost forgot about his injury, as  if he were whole again, as if he were more than just a sad reminder of the Weasley they'd lost.</p>
<p>It wasn't just his physical condition that she accepted.  He liked the way that she spoke to him.  She didn't tiptoe around difficult topics or offer mindless platitudes.  She spoke freely about her grief and, in doing so, gave him permission to do the same.</p>
<p>One warm, clear evening as they sat sipping tea and watching a pair of determined garden gnomes tussle over a particularly juicy dirigible plum, George blurted out,  "I still get so angry at times.  I mean, some days I think I'm doing okay then suddenly the least little thing sets me off and I explode." </p>
<p>Luna nodded.  "It's a struggle.  People often think there's some sort of imaginary path - a straight line that leads from pain to healing - but the truth is grief is much messier than that.  You'll be feeling fine for a while and think you've  got a handle on things then a switch gets flipped and it all comes rushing back."</p>
<p>"What do you do when that happens?"</p>
<p>"I try and remind myself that it's all part of the process. That there are no easy answers.  No quick fixes, like the kind I was seeking in your shop that night."</p>
<p>George gripped his teacup and ducked his head.  "I still feel horrible about that."</p>
<p>"Don't.  We all have bad days, George.  Trust me.   I know."</p>
<p>It was quiet for a while then George said, "I still feel so lost without him.  I'm afraid that no one's ever going to understand me like he did."</p>
<p>"They probably won't.  The bond the two of you shared was entirely unique.  Of course if you don't let anyone close enough to try then you'll never know, will you?"</p>
<p>She said this without judgment and George recognized there was truth in her words.   "But what happens if I let someone get close and something happens to them too?"</p>
<p>"I hate to be the one to break this to you George but everyone you know has a one hundred percent chance of dying someday."</p>
<p>"That's a cheery thought."</p>
<p>"Sorry.  Ginny says I need to learn how to filter."</p>
<p>"Don't.  I find the honesty refreshing."  He stretched his legs out in front of him.  "Luna?  Does it ever stop hurting?"<br/><br/>Luna kept her eyes fixed on the gnomes and answered simply, "No.  No, it doesn't.  Over time the pain changes into something more manageable but it never goes away."<br/><br/>"That's what I was afraid you say," George sighed and poured them both another cup of tea. "People keep telling me to 'move on'."<br/><br/>"I've always found that odd.  We don't tell people to 'move on' from good things or put a timeline on joy. You never hear anyone say, 'Don't you think you've been happy long enough?' Why do we do it with sadness?"</p>
<p>She shifted her gaze to the moon.  "Besides I don't like the term 'moving on'.  It implies that our loved ones are something we need to leave behind us.  Those we love will always be here and here."  She pointed towards her head and her heart.   "I don't think we should 'move on <em>from</em>' them.  We should 'move along <em>with'</em> them, taking their memories with us. At least that's what Daddy used to say."<br/><br/>"I wish I'd made more of an effort to have known him when he was alive.  He sounds like a very wise man."</p>
<p>"He was.  Sadly, like many things, he wasn't truly appreciated until it was too late."                   </p>
<p>They sat a while longer in companionable silence watching the gnomes. In George's mind, everything was going very well until almost a week later when things quite literally came crashing down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9 - Walls</strong>
</p>
<p>It happened as the family gathered for Sunday dinner.  The rain that had started earlier in the day as a light drizzle was now a torrential downpour. The wind whipped around the Burrow with such intensity that Molly feared her flutterby bushes would be ripped from the ground.  <br/><br/>Inside Bill and Fleur watched his parents fuss with the baby while Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep a straight face as George teased Percy by magically disrupting his carefully arranged place settings by having the forks and spoons dance together.</p>
<p>They were waiting for Ginny and Luna to arrive when a brilliant streak of light burst through the window and swirled violently in the center of the kitchen before transforming into a dazzling silver horse.  The animal's hooves pawed at the floor as it frantically called out in Ginny's voice.  "Luna's place!  Hurry!  The roof 's caved in!"</p>
<p>Molly thrust the baby into Fleur's arms as she and the others summoned their wands and apparated to what remained of the Lovegood house.  As soon as they landed they were lashed by the driving wind and rain.  Arthur took charge, shouting so his instructions could be heard over the howl of the storm.</p>
<p>"Hermione!  Molly!  Percy!  George!  Cast shield charms to give us some cover from the rain!  Bill, Ron,  Harry - form a perimeter!"  He looked at his daughter with concern.  "Ginny!  Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>The girl pushed the rain slicked hair from her face.  "I'm fine, Dad!  But I can't find Luna!"</p>
<p>"Help with the charms!" shouted Arthur.  "The quicker we can get them up the quicker we can locate her, okay?!"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and raised her wand along with the others. Soon a semi-transparent blue glow hovered over all of them, shielding them from the rain and dampening the noise enough for them to hear Arthur more clearly.</p>
<p>"Okay, everyone!  Spread out!  Levitation spells on the rubble!  Focus on moving the larger pieces first and give a shout when you spot Luna, got it?!"</p>
<p>The group quickly began lifting bits of wall and ceiling and setting them aside.  After several agonizing moments Ron cried out, "Over here!  I see something!"</p>
<p>The rest of the group focused on that spot and soon Hermione pointed. "There!"</p>
<p>George turned in the direction Hermione was indicating.  Luna was lying on the ground next to what was left of the fireplace, a thin trickle of blood sliding down the side of her face. </p>
<p>In a flash George's mind was elsewhere. Suddenly he was standing beside a different wall on a different night, seeing a different person - one with red hair instead of blonde - lying next to a different pile of rubble.  The vision was so vivid that it snatched the air from his lungs and dropped him to his knees.</p>
<p>The scene in front of him began to blur.  He vaguely registered Bill scooping Luna into his arms.  Somewhere in the distance he heard Arthur directing his eldest son to get the girl to hospital.  He felt a pair of arms around him and then heard Percy's voice quite nearby saying, "Hang on, Georgie.  I've got you, okay?"  He felt the familiar tug and swirl of side apparation as his world spun into darkness.</p>
<p>The next thing George remembered was a bright light overhead and his mother's voice saying, "Step back.  Give him some room.  He's coming around."</p>
<p>George blinked groggily.  "What?  Where am I?  What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Shh...Hush now," clucked Molly.  "You passed out for a few minutes, that's all.  You're at St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>The events of the evening came flooding back.  "Luna.  What's happening with Luna?  Where is she?"</p>
<p>"Luna's down the hall," reassured Molly.  She glanced over at Ron.  "Keep an eye on your brother, dear.  I'm going to fetch a healer."  Ron nodded as his mother bustled out of the room.</p>
<p>"Where is everyone?  What's going on?" George fought to sit up as the room swirled around him.</p>
<p>"Slow down, mate.  Everything's fine." Ron laid a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back onto the bed.   "Luna's being treated a few doors down.  Ginny and Harry are with her.  Bill went to check on Fleur and the baby.  Dad and Percy went back to Luna's to throw up a bunch of protective wards.  Secure the place until we can get things sorted."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"To  you or to Luna?"</p>
<p>"Both. Luna first."</p>
<p>"Well, it seems Dad was right about the Lovegood place.  One good wind was all it needed to come tumbling down.  Apparently Gin and Luna were about to floo to the Burrow for dinner when Gin remembered she'd picked up a new teddy bear for Victoire.  She ran to the back room to grab it and heard an almighty crash.  As soon as she realized what happened she sent for us." </p>
<p>Ron crossed his arms.  "As for you, I think that's pretty obvious.  You passed out after seeing a body lying next to a collapsed wall.  Don't need Hermione's brains to figure out what brought that on."</p>
<p>"Is Luna okay?"</p>
<p>"I think so.  I've been with you since we got here but she was breathing when Bill handed her over to the healers."</p>
<p>"I wasn't much help, was I?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?  You were a big help.  You didn't have any problem until we uncovered Luna and by then all that was needed was getting her to hospital."</p>
<p>The door opened and Mrs. Weasley scurried back into the room with two young healers in tow.  She hovered nearby, whispering with Ron as the medical team assessed George.  After a handful of tests he was given a clean bill of health and told he could leave once he felt strong enough.  Despite his mother's objections he insisted on being taken immediately to see Luna.</p>
<p>He followed Molly and Ron to the end of the hallway.  Outside the last door on the left stood Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Bill. </p>
<p>Harry stepped forward with a look of concern.  "George, you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, thanks.  How's Luna?" asked George.</p>
<p>"Remarkably well, all things considered," answered Ginny.  "She's conscious.  She's got a decent concussion and she'll be plenty sore for a few days but it could have been much worse.  Looks like she managed to fire off a shield charm just as the roof caved in.  Worst injury came from hitting her head on the hearth when she fell.  Shouldn't be any long term damage."</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin." said George, breathing a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>"There's only one problem," said Molly.</p>
<p>"What?"  What's wrong?" asked George.</p>
<p>"The healers say it's vital that Luna get plenty of rest somewhere with  lots of peace and quiet," said Bill.  "She'll need help getting around for a few of days and she's not allowed to fly or apparate for at least two weeks."</p>
<p>"What's the problem with that?"</p>
<p>"The problem is the child is now homeless!" said Molly.  "Your father doesn't know how long it will take to rebuild the place or if it will even be possible to do so at all."</p>
<p>"Fine.  We'll move her into the Burrow for a while," said George.</p>
<p>Ron chuckled.  "Did you not hear what they said?  Luna needs lots of <em>peace and quiet</em>.  Have you forgotten what the Burrow is like?  Hermione and Ginny are already sharing a room.  Harry's bunking with me until they get Grimmauld Place sorted and Percy's moved back in while he looks for a new flat.  Kings Cross Station is more relaxing."</p>
<p>George turned to Bill.  "Okay.  What about Shell Cottage?"</p>
<p>"You've clearly forgotten what it's like to live with a baby," said Bill.  "As much as we love Luna, I don't think two weeks with an infant qualifies as peace and quiet in anyone's book."</p>
<p>George looked at Harry.  "What about the Leaky Cauldron then?  We could get her a room there.  The two of us could afford it."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head.  "Already thought of that.  The Leaky's booked solid for the next month.  Some sort of delegation in for an educational conference at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Surely, there has to be some place!" George insisted.</p>
<p>He didn't miss the look that passed between his mother and sister before Molly said, "I suppose we can try and contact Aberforth.  Maybe he's got something at the Hogshead.  Unless..."  She looked hopefully at George.</p>
<p>"Unless what, mother?"  George now had a pretty good idea where this was heading but he was going to force her to say it out loud.  He had manipulated people often enough to spot when someone was trying to do the same to him.</p>
<p>"Well, dear...you have an extra room in your flat, don't you?  And you're almost always on premises with it being over the store."</p>
<p>George looked at all the expectant faces  surrounding him.  He was fully aware he was being played and he had a pretty good idea why but he didn't have the strength at the moment to argue with them. </p>
<p>"Fine.  I'll go in, discuss the idea with Luna and see if she's comfortable with it."  He glanced at Ginny.  "Is she all right for a visit?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  She refused the more powerful pain potions so she's probably got a whopping headache but she's awake and talking.  Just keep your voice down."</p>
<p>George nodded and slipped into the room, relieved to see Luna sitting up and sipping a cup of tea.    She winced slightly as she turned her head towards the door.</p>
<p>"Hello, George.  I gather they're trying to fob me off onto you, is that right?"</p>
<p>"How'd you guess?"  George asked as he sat gently down on the side of her bed.</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised the things people will talk about if they think you're asleep or unconscious - especially if they forget to close the door all the way when they leave the room."</p>
<p>"Sneaky.  I knew I liked you for a reason, Luna Lovegood."  George grinned then grew serious.  "How are you feeling?  You okay?"</p>
<p>Luna nodded and George could tell the movement was an effort.  "Yes.  I'm a bit woozy and I imagine I'll feel like I've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs in the morning but I suppose it could've been a lot worse."</p>
<p>"You gave us all quite a scare."</p>
<p>"It's my own fault really.  I kept meaning to get the cottage seen to but with Daddy being sick then the funeral and all I just never got around to it."</p>
<p>"It's nobody's fault.  You had other things on your mind.  Perfectly understandable.  It does, however, leave us with the issue of where you're going to stay for the foreseeable future."</p>
<p>Luna flinched as she tried to readjust her pillow so George reached over and did it for her.  "I don't expect you to take me in.  I'll find a place..."</p>
<p>"Where?"</p>
<p>"I don't know at the moment.  I'm sure Aberforth can spare a cot..."</p>
<p>George cut her off midsentence.  "You are <em>not</em> going to sleep in Aberforth's goat barn, young lady.  You'll come back and stay with me.  End of discussion."</p>
<p>"No, George.  I know you're being railroaded into this for some reason."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes.  And I'm fairly certain I know what that reason is."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Because this is the first time in over two years that my family has seen me pay attention to anyone or anything other than myself or the shop and, quite frankly, I've done a piss poor job with those.  Store's only still going because of Ron and Verity and you've witnessed firsthand what a mess I am.  They all think that helping you will help me - as Ginny so eloquently put it - get my head out of my arse."</p>
<p>"I see.  I suppose they think it will help with your quest as well."</p>
<p>"Quest?  What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Your quest to help me laugh again." </p>
<p>George cocked his head to one side.  "Exactly how much was discussed while everyone thought you were asleep, Miss Lovegood?"</p>
<p>"Enough.  Not that it mattered.   I'd figured that out a while ago."</p>
<p>"Really?  What gave me away?"</p>
<p>"The fact that we've known each other my entire life and you suddenly started spending most of your free time with me was big clue," said Luna.  "I also overheard Hermione and Ginny talking in my kitchen."</p>
<p>"Whilst you were faking another nap?" teased George.</p>
<p>"No.  Not that time.  I'd gone for a walk and they didn't realize I'd returned through the back door.  Your sister has many admirable qualities but whispering isn't one of them, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"True," said George.  "All right.  I'll admit that I started spending time with you to gather information in order to ease my guilt by helping you laugh again.  Thought I owed you that much seeing as how I'd behaved.  However along the way things took a bit of a turn and I realized that I genuinely wanted to be your friend as well."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Why?" echoed George, admiring her candor.  "Fair question.  Honest answer?  I want the opportunity to earn the good fortune those people in the hallway have enjoyed for so long.  Through my recent inquiries I've learned that being a friend of Luna Lovegood is a privilege not lightly bestowed but one that is to be deeply cherished.  I'd like the chance to join that rather select number...If I am found worthy, that is."<br/><br/>Luna stared intently at George until he began to squirm.  After a moment she extended her hand and said, "Very well, George Weasley.  I think you will be an excellent friend and, if it won't be too much trouble, I would like to take you up on your offer of temporary lodging until I can find more permanent accommodation."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan." George gave her hand a firm shake. "Okay, <em>friend</em>.  Let's see about busting you out of this place."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10 - Settling in</strong>
</p>
<p>It took time for them to sort out Luna's release as the healers were divided in their opinion regarding the safety of the floo network.  Some felt the risk would be slim while others thought she should avoid any high speed transport for at least another twenty four hours.  Seeing her face when confronted with the possibility of an overnight in hospital, George and his father concocted a plan to satisfy her medical team.</p>
<p>And so, ten minutes after they had signed the requisite forms, George and Arthur were easing Luna into the front passenger seat of the Weasley family car.  Her delight over the prospect of travelling in an enchanted muggle automobile was enough to overcome Molly's initial apprehension over the idea, although George's mother put her foot down when the rest of the family wanted to pile in for the ride.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!  Luna needs space and the last thing I need is to worry about is us being spotted puttering across London in this contraption!"</p>
<p>There was a fair bit of grumbling but everyone could tell Molly meant business so they all hugged Luna and promised to look in on her soon. The trio gave the group a cheery wave and set off toward George's flat.</p>
<p>Excited at finally having a truly appreciative audience, George spent most of the trip providing an only marginally embellished account of how he, Fred and Ron used the original Anglia to rescue Harry from Privet Drive all those years ago.</p>
<p>As his son related the tale,  Arthur realized this was the first time since Fred's death that he'd heard George talk about his brother without the conversation deteriorating into anger or despair. He began to think that his wife and daughter might be onto something after all.</p>
<p>They made their way to Charing Cross and pulled into a small, enclosed courtyard.  After making sure there were no muggles about, Arthur engaged the levitation charms and floated them over the wall, landing them safely onto Diagon Alley.  Thankfully at that time on a Sunday evening the area was almost completely deserted and they coasted unnoticed to the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. </p>
<p>"There we go! Another flawless delivery via the Weasley Taxi Service!"  Arthur doffed his hat to Luna.  "Do please tell the Missus that when she asks, won't you luv?"</p>
<p>"I certainly will, Mr. Weasley.  Thank you ever so much.  It was most exciting.  Perhaps we could take another trip sometime?"</p>
<p>"I'd be delighted, my dear," said Arthur warmly.  He looked at George.  "Do you need any help getting her inside, son?"</p>
<p>"Nah, Dad.  I've got it,"  George said as he helped Luna from the car.  "I'll send an owl in the morning with an update, okay?"</p>
<p>"Make it early or else your Mum'll be on your doorstep," cautioned Arthur.</p>
<p>"I promise.  Thanks again!"  George closed the car door and his father revved the engine to get a running start before taking off towards the Burrow.</p>
<p>"This way, madam.  Your accommodation awaits."  With a flick of his wand George opened the door to the shop then offered his arm and ushered her inside.</p>
<p>"Right," he said.  "Do you want to go to your room straightaway or would you like the five knut tour first?"</p>
<p>"As much as I'd love the tour, I think it should wait for another day.  That is if I can add the five knuts to my bill.  All I have with me is my wand and this bag of clothes and a toothbrush provided by your Mum," said Luna, gesturing at the small carpetbag in her hand.</p>
<p>"You're in luck.  We are currently running a special where we waive the tour fee for overnight guests," George said with a bow.  "Let's get you upstairs and settled in, okay?"</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect."</p>
<p>George took hold of her elbow and helped her climb the stairs to the flat.  He opened the door and gestured broadly, "In you go.  Home sweet home."</p>
<p>Luna stepped into a colorful living, dining and kitchen area filled with comfy, cast off furniture the twins had begged, borrowed and, when all else failed, purchased from friends and relations.  George pointed to the passageways heading off in either direction.  "My room's down there," he said, indicating the hall on the right.  He then turned to the left.  "And you'll be staying over here.  Both bedrooms have en suite so no worries about sharing a bath.  You'll have as much privacy as you like."</p>
<p>"Very posh," said Luna.   <br/><br/>"Yeah, well.  Hold that thought.  I didn't know I'd be having guests, so I apologize in advance for the state of the room."</p>
<p>He escorted her down the short hall. When they reached the door, he took a deep breath, whispered a few words and the door swung open.  He moved aside and allowed her to enter first.</p>
<p>In contrast to the living area, this room was sparsely furnished.  It contained a bed with no linens, a small side table with crooked leg, a chipped lamp with a dented shade and an empty wardrobe whose doors didn't appear to close properly.  The only illumination came from the moonlight pouring in through a uncovered window.  George cast a lumos which revealed bare walls of dreary beige. </p>
<p>"Give me a second to get things sorted, will you?"  With a flick of his wrist a pile of blankets and a pair of pillows appeared on the bed.  Another flick and the bed was made and ready for use.  One last spell and a pair of faded blue curtains appeared at the window.</p>
<p>"There you go.  Not exactly a luxury suite but..."</p>
<p>"It's lovely.  Was this Fred's room?" </p>
<p>George nodded.  "For a long time I kept it just like he'd left it when we went into hiding.  The night of my first birthday without him I had a bit too much to drink.  Came in here and trashed the place.  This is all that survived and, to be honest, I never got the doors hung back proper on the dresser and the leg on the nightstand is still a bit wonky."</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" For the first time Luna seemed uncertain about the arrangement.  "I can sleep on the sofa if..."</p>
<p>"No. Absolutely not," George said in a firm voice.  "Silly for it to be sitting empty.  You can stay here as long as you like.  Do whatever you want to make it feel comfy.  If you need extra blankets, towels, anything at all let me know."</p>
<p>"Thank you, George.  This is very generous of you."</p>
<p>"It's what friends do, right?,"  he said as he backed out the door.  "I'll let you get settled in.  Feel free to shout if I've forgotten anything."</p>
<p>George retreated to his room and got ready for bed.  He lay there for a long time, trying to rid himself of the mental image of Luna lying next to the wall and the associated memories it brought to mind. </p>
<p>Two hours later he was still staring at the ceiling when he heard sounds from the kitchen.  Thinking his guest needed something, he went to investigate.</p>
<p>He came around the corner and spotted Luna dressed in a pair of Ginny's faded scarlet and gold pajamas.  Her back was to him and she seemed to be searching for something in the cupboard by the sink.</p>
<p>"Luna?  You okay?"</p>
<p>She turned slowly and George was taken aback by her appearance.  Her eyes were open but glazed and unseeing, a perfect example of what his mother would have described as a person with 'torches burning but no one minding the castle.'</p>
<p>He moved closer and waved his hand in front of her face.    No reaction. </p>
<p>"Luna?  You in there?"</p>
<p>His initial fear was that she had been imperiused but he quickly dismissed that notion. He and Fred had created powerful wards for both the shop and the flat to detect and prevent that sort of dark magic.  As he tried to work out what was going on Luna began walking towards an open pantry door.  Afraid she would injure herself he grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>The instant his hand clasped her wrist it was as if she'd been jolted with an electric current.  She jerked free, lost her footing and fell.  She scrambled across the floor, slamming into the counter with such force that it dislodged a stack of unwashed dishes by the sink, causing a shower of cups, plates and cutlery to come crashing down.</p>
<p>George quickly used his wand to deflect the debris away from her.  "Luna?  Luna!  It's okay!  It's just me.  George.  George Weasley?  You're safe.  I promise, okay?"</p>
<p>Luna salt bolt upright, curled her knees to her chest and gripped them tightly. Her breath came in short pants as she began rocking back and forth, eyes darting wildly around her.</p>
<p>George inched as close as he dared while keeping up a steady stream of soothing assurances.  Eventually her eyes came back into focus.  She looked at him in confusion and whispered, "George?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  It's me.  You okay?"</p>
<p>"Where am I?"</p>
<p>"You're in my flat.  I brought you here from hospital, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Of course.  But how did I get..."  There was a pause and she dropped her head to her knees.  "Oh.  Right.  Damn.  Sorry about that.  Should have warned you..."</p>
<p>"Warned me about what?"</p>
<p>"Sleepwalking.  Started when I was a little girl.  Got so bad at one point Daddy made me wear shoes to bed because I'd cut my feet on the mistletoe bushes at night." </p>
<p>"Okay.  Good to know.  Does it happen often?"</p>
<p> "No.  It's been a while actually.  As I got older I mostly grew out of it but it still happens from time to time.  I'm more susceptible when I'm in unfamiliar surroundings, which is why it should have occurred to me to warn you."  Her foot brushed against a broken mug  and she became aware of the jumble of shattered dinnerware surrounding her.</p>
<p>"Oh, George!  Look what I've done!  I'm so sorry!" She tried to gather up bits of broken glass and ceramic while struggling to stand.</p>
<p>"Luna, stop that!  You're going to hurt yourself.  I've got this."</p>
<p>He raised his wand and with a few quick words the whole scene was put to rights, as if nothing had ever happened.  He turned and winked. </p>
<p>"If you think you're the first person to make a mess in this place you are flattering yourself.  Before we set up the lab in the basement, Freddie and I used to test products in here.  Let's just say we became quite adept at cleaning spells."  He leaned forwards and in a conspiratorial whisper he added, "But don't tell Mum or she'll expect me to put in more effort during the Spring Tidy Up at the Burrow.  Promise?"</p>
<p>"I promise," Luna managed half a smile as George helped her to her feet. "Sorry again for all the fuss.  Please add the damages to my bill."</p>
<p>"Not necessary.  You just paid me."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>George took her arm and guided her back to her room.  "That was almost a smile I got from you just now, Miss Lovegood.  Can't put a price on that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tea and Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11 - Tea and Carry On</strong>
</p>
<p>Luna was still asleep when George went to work the next morning so he left a note on the table telling her to help herself to anything in the kitchen and that he would check on her throughout the day.  He also sent an owl to his mother letting her know that everything was fine, carefully omitting the sleepwalking incident from his report.</p>
<p>George peeked in on Luna several times during the morning to confirm she was resting comfortably.  He turned away several visitors, including his mother, who only relented after her son assured her that he would send her regular updates on Luna's progress.  The only caller he allowed into the flat was his sister, who arrived in the early afternoon.</p>
<p>George hovered near the bottom of the stairs until Ginny came back down.  He asked Verity to watch the shop for a bit and invited his sister to have lunch in his office.  As they unwrapped sandwiches from the Burrow she said, "Bold move denying Mum access to the patient this morning."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well.  Luna needed the rest.  Last night was...eventful."</p>
<p> "She told me," said Ginny, reaching for a napkin.  "Sorry about that.  It'd been a while since I'd seen her sleepwalk.  With everything else that happened yesterday it didn't cross my mind to mention it.  Are  you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll be honest, it scared the hell out of me.  I wasn't sure what was happening at first and then I must have done the wrong thing.  I tried to keep her from hurting herself and just made things worse."</p>
<p>"Easy to do," nodded Ginny.  "I learned that the hard way when we were kids.  Best thing is to just let her be. If you see her heading towards anything harmful try and guide her away with your voice. If you need to touch her, do it gently.  Getting woke up by being grabbed makes her even more disoriented.  Sometimes it's necessary but keep it as a last resort if possible."</p>
<p>"Got it," said George.  "Anything else?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't always make it back to bed after she's wandered so don't be surprised to find her in odd places around the flat in the mornings 'til she gets more settled in."</p>
<p>"Such as?"</p>
<p>"Floor, sofa.  Found her in the Burrow pantry one time when we were five and the Owlery at Hogwarts during our first week at school.  That kind of thing."</p>
<p>"Noted," said George, helping himself to one of his mother's scones.  "How was she feeling?  She was asleep last time I was up there."</p>
<p>"Still pretty sore.  She wanted to stretch her legs so we strolled down the hall and took a couple of laps around the sofa.  Sat and talked a few minutes.  Hermione sent a new illustrated copy of Fantastic Beasts along for her.  Luna was perusing it when I left.  I wager she'll be napping again next time you see her."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Gin.  You're the best."</p>
<p>"I know." Ginny scrunched her nose and smiled as she collected her mother's plates and deposited them back in the basket.  "Please do try and remember that in the future."</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>George continued to check on Luna periodically throughout the day.  When he went back to the flat after work she was curled up on the sofa with her book.  He heated up some stew and the two of them enjoyed a  pleasant dinner with a helping of Molly's chocolate pudding for dessert.  George made sure she was settled in for the night, cast a tidy up charm on the kitchen and, for the first time in a long time, went to bed without first reaching for a shot of fire whiskey.</p>
<p>When he went for breakfast, he found her sleeping soundly on the floor next to the fireplace.  He levitated her just enough to tuck a pillow under her head then covered her with a blanket and slipped out quietly so as not to wake her.</p>
<p>That day saw a steady stream of visitors as well as several owls bearing messages of good will. Harry and Ginny brought some items they had been able to salvage from the cottage, including some of Luna's clothes which Molly had washed and mended.  Hermione stopped by with more books while Hannah and Neville entertained her with the latest gossip from the Leaky Cauldron.  George allowed the guests entrance but kept close watch on the time and had no problem letting them know if he thought they were in danger of tiring the patient.</p>
<p>Luna went to bed early that night and the following morning he found her tucked underneath the kitchen table.  He once again ensured she was safe and comfortable before heading to the shop.</p>
<p>Later George was restocking a shelf of Sugar Hexes when Verity elbowed him.  "Boss?  Looks like the patient is plotting an escape."</p>
<p>He turned to see Luna slowly making her way down the stairs, holding tight to the banister.  He stood at the bottom to block her path.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!  And just where do you think you're going?  You're supposed to be resting."</p>
<p>Luna looked at him as if the answer were obvious.  "It's Wednesday." </p>
<p>"Correct.  Good to know your synapses are firing properly.  What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>She took a shaky but determined step forward.  "On Wednesdays I have tea with  Mr. Ollivander."</p>
<p>George didn't budge.  "Don't you think today ought to be an exception?"</p>
<p>"No, George.  I don't.   He'll be worried if he doesn't see me."</p>
<p>"Any chance of me persuading you otherwise?"</p>
<p>"Probably not."                                                                   </p>
<p>George held his ground until he realized she wasn't backing down. When he had first started getting to know her, he had found it difficult to reconcile this diminutive, soft spoken girl with the warrior he heard described by others. But at times like this he was reminded that Luna was not a witch to be trifled with or taken lightly.  He sighed and slipped off his work robe. </p>
<p>"All right. If you insist.  But I'm going with  you." </p>
<p>"You don't have to do that.  It's very close.  I can see his shop from your front door."</p>
<p>"You've recently sustained a significant head injury.  I'm not letting you wander about unattended until I'm certain you've fully recovered and that's that."</p>
<p>She was about to argue the point when Ron walked by and said in a loud whisper, "Please, Luna.  Take him with you. We're sick of him lurking around the stairs.  Worse than Fluffy and his trap door, he is. Gonna start scaring away customers if he keeps at it.  Consider it a favor to all of us and get him out of here for a while, I beg you."</p>
<p>Luna regarded the brothers before reluctantly giving in.  "Fine.  But if we're going we need to head out.  Mr. Ollivander is very keen on promptness." </p>
<p>"Then let's not keep the old boy waiting, shall we?"  George offered his arm and escorted her out of the store and down the street to Ollivander's.</p>
<p>They had no sooner entered the narrow, dimly lit wand shop when they were greeted by a wizened old man leaning heavily upon a twisted hawthorn cane.  "Luna, my dear!  So glad to see you!  I was most distressed when I heard about your accident.  Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Before she could answer the door leading to the back of the shop burst open. Dust went flying in all directions as a young man came charging at them.  "Luna!  Are you okay?"</p>
<p>George quickly stepped in front of her and held out his arm.  "Oi, Thomas!  Slow down!  She's been banged around enough.  Doesn't need to get tackled by you."</p>
<p>Dean Thomas came screeching to a halt.  "Right.   Sorry.  Just been worried about her since we heard from Ginny.  How are  you, love?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, both of you, really.  Just a little bump on the head.  I've been through much worse."  She laid a hand on George's arm and added, "Mr. Weasley here is keeping a close eye on me.  I thought I'd have to get special dispensation from Kingsley himself to be allowed out today."</p>
<p>"I simply didn't think it was wise for you to be parading about on your own so soon after a building fell on top of you," chided George.</p>
<p>"Quite right.  Quite right," tutted Mr. Ollivander, waving his cane for emphasis.  "Mr. Thomas, do help Luna into the back, would you?"  The ancient wizard turned his attention back to George.  "Will you be joining us for tea, Mr. Weasley?"</p>
<p>"I think Luna is looking forward to having you all to herself today, sir.  I'll stop back and collect her later.  Is five o'clock okay?"</p>
<p>"Excellent, my boy.  Excellent.  Thank you so  much for delivering her safely."</p>
<p>Ollivander made his way to the back and George could hear Luna and Dean assisting the man into his seat.  A moment later Dean popped back out and took his place behind the counter.  "Thanks for bringing her by, mate.  The old man's been beside himself since we heard.   Don't get me wrong.  Seamus and I were upset as well but Garrick's been absolutely gutted."</p>
<p>"Close are they?"</p>
<p>"After all they've been through together?  Luna's like family to him."</p>
<p>"That would make sense," said George, seeing an opportunity to fish for more information.  "You were at the cottage with them, weren't you?"</p>
<p>Dean nodded.  "Snatchers picked me up not long before they got Harry and the others.  Ended up with them at the Manor.  Merlin, what a miserable place that was."  He began sorting the wands next to the register as he spoke.  "Don't know how Ollivander and Luna survived the place as long as they did.  Thankfully Dobby, rest his soul, showed up and rescued us.  I stayed on at your brother's until we got word that we were needed at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"You spent a lot of time with her then."</p>
<p>"I suppose.  When we first arrived she mainly stayed with Hermione and Ollivander. I spent most of the early days with Harry, filling him in on whatever news Griphook and I had picked up while we were on the run.  After he and the others left I began sitting with Garrick, trying to learn as much as I could about wands. During his afternoon naps Luna and I would take walks along the beach. She liked to tell me about all the plants and animals we'd see - and a fair number of things I couldn't see." </p>
<p>The young man smiled affectionately.  "I'm pretty sure she made some of them up just to amuse me but it was a nice distraction from all we'd been through."</p>
<p>"That how you ended up working here?"</p>
<p> "Yeah. I got really attached to Mr. Ollivander while we were at the cottage.  I never had a dad or a grandfather when I was little.  It's been great to have someone like him to learn from.  Luna suggested the idea of us working together after the war ended.  Been here ever since."</p>
<p>"Glad it's worked out for you." George tipped his head towards the back of the shop.  "I need to get back to my place.  Keep an eye on her 'til I get back, will you?"</p>
<p>"Will do, George.  Luna's safe here,"  Dean said.  "And let us know if she needs help, will you?  I'm sure I speak for Seamus as well. If there's anything we can do for her, just say the word."</p>
<p>xoxoxox</p>
<p>George returned at the appointed hour to pick up Luna and waited patiently as Mr. Ollivander hugged her repeatedly then made George swear a series of oaths to contact him if she needed any assistance whatsoever.</p>
<p>George could tell she was exhausted during the short stroll back to his shop.  Once inside she made it to the stairs but faltered when she took the first step.</p>
<p>"That's it.  Knew you'd overexert yourself.  Come on then," he said, kneeling beside her.  "Hop on."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Hop on.  I'm carrying you up."</p>
<p>"George, I hardly think that's necessary."</p>
<p>"Well I <em>do</em> think it's necessary, so...."  Seeing the look on her face George huffed, "What?  Don't think I have it in me?  Questioning my physical fitness, are you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say that..."</p>
<p>"Didn't have to, did you?  I'll have you know Freddie and I used to carry Gin and Ron on our backs all the way from the orchard to the Burrow on a regular basis when we were teaching them to fly."</p>
<p>"That was a long time ago and they were children."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's low, Luna.  Hitting a man where it really hurts. "  George grabbed his stomach and cried out in an atrocious Scottish accent, "Och!  A dagger!  Straight through me pride!" </p>
<p>He staggered back and began acting out the most overly exaggerated death scene imaginable.  "A mortal wound!  I canna ever recover!"  He grabbed her wrist with one hand and threw the other across his forehead.  "Please tell me mother...I love her!"</p>
<p>Luna gazed at him with the same sort of indulgence one might bestow upon a toddler performing for its family.   She waited for him to take a breath then said, "I suppose you're going to carry on like this until I give in?"</p>
<p>George ceased  his histrionics just long enough to grin and reply, "Most likely," before launching back into his routine.</p>
<p>She cast a pleading glance at Ron, who simply shrugged. "Don't look at me.  I stopped making excuses for him ages ago."</p>
<p>Luna looked back at George, the sides of her mouth twitching slightly.  "Fine.  If it will spare everyone the ordeal of suffering through this performance, I give up.  You may carry me."</p>
<p>"Suffering?  Ordeal?  I'll have you know that I once considered enrolling at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts."  George bowed deeply, waving his hand with an elaborate flourish.</p>
<p>"Really?  Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>"What?  And deprive Hogwarts of my genius?  That would have been absolutely criminal."</p>
<p>"Of course.  How silly of me."  She looked up at the steep flight of stairs and hesitated.  "Are you <em>sure</em> about this?"</p>
<p>George maneuvered himself into position and placed her arms around his neck.  "Of course.  Besides Gin and Ron I've also carted more drunks home after quidditch celebrations than I care to count.  You're smaller, a tiny bit less stubborn..." He hoisted her onto his back and stood.  "And smell considerably nicer, I might add."</p>
<p>"Thank you.  I'll take that as a compliment."</p>
<p>"As well you should."  George took a step forward and wobbled almost imperceptibly when she rested her head against his on the side that lacked an ear.  No one, save himself, had willingly touched him there in a very long time.  He cleared his throat and readjusted his grip on her. "Right.  Hold on.  Here we go."</p>
<p>He barreled up the stairs, oblivious to the looks being exchanged between Ron and Verity.  He got Luna safely to the flat and made sure she had a bit of soup before wishing her good night.</p>
<p>He reviewed the receipts for the day and checked the security wards before turning in.   While brushing his teeth he caught his reflection in the mirror.  He ran his fingers along the place where Luna's head had rested and smiled hesitantly.  He then turned out the light and went to bed, once more ignoring the whiskey sitting nearby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12 - Flowers</strong>
</p>
<p>When George peeked in on Luna the next morning he was amused to find that while she was still in the bed, she had managed to contort herself into a most peculiar position.  She was lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed.  She was tangled in the sheets,  arms clutched around a pillow.  One leg was hanging off the side while the other was propped up on the wall.  Her mouth hung open and she snored softly.</p>
<p>George fought the urge to grab a camera and shut the door gently before heading to work.</p>
<p>Around mid morning he felt a tug on his robe and heard a rather squeaky voice say, "Good day, Mr. Weasley!"</p>
<p>George looked down to see a smartly dressed Professor Flitwick smiling up at him, holding an open crate containing a variety of plants.</p>
<p>"Hello, Professor!  To what do we owe the honor?"</p>
<p>"I understand Miss Lovegood is recuperating here.  I've brought get well presents from some of the staff.  Would it be possible to see her?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir." George knelt so as to be at his former charm teacher's eye level.  "I just checked on her and she was sound asleep.  She pushed herself a bit too much yesterday.  Afraid she's paying for it today."</p>
<p>"Oh, I certainly wouldn't want to disturb her then.  Might I leave these with you?"</p>
<p>"No problem!  What do we have here so I can sound intelligent when I pass them along?"</p>
<p>The diminutive professor was more than happy to educate a former student. "Ah, yes!  Well, the Umbrella Flowers from Professor Sprout, this is a Flitterbloom from Headmistress McGonagall and here's a bit of Moly along with some Fluxweed from myself."  He looked up added, "Mr. Longbottom said her garden was destroyed along with the house.  We remembered how much she enjoyed both flora and fauna.  We considered getting her a creature from the Menagerie but thought plants might be easier for her to manage until she found another place to live."</p>
<p>"She'll love them, I'm sure,"  said George,  tucking them safely under the counter.  "I hate that you've come all this way only to drop off some plants, though.  Can I interest you in a tour of the shop while you're here?"</p>
<p>The little man nodded vigorously.  "I would like that very much, Mr. Weasley!  Always helpful to know what the students might try and sneak into the classroom next term."</p>
<p>George led him through the aisles, pointing out various products and answering the many questions the professor posed regarding charm work and ingredients.  Flitwick made a particular fuss over the Portable Swamp display, commenting again about what a remarkable piece of magic it was and how he always took his first year class around to see the bit he had managed to save from Umbridge.</p>
<p>"Don't ever tell Minerva that I told you this but she still smiles every time she walks past it," he confided.</p>
<p> "Thank you, sir.  That means a lot."</p>
<p>At Flitwick's request, George also showed him the downstairs laboratory.  He carefully studied some sketches posted on the far wall.  "Anything new in the pipeline?"</p>
<p>"I've had a few ideas but, honestly, it's been a struggle.  Ever since Fred..."  George's voice trailed off and he gave a half hearted shrug.</p>
<p>"Completely understandable, lad.  You suffered a tremendous loss.  Not the sort of thing one recovers from overnight."</p>
<p>George sat on the shabby couch by the stairs and peered at the professor. "Sir? I hope  you don't mind me asking, but loads of former students have been in accidents since the war and I don't recall hearing about any other heads of house paying personal visits to any of them?"</p>
<p>Flitwick folded his hands behind his back and fixed his attention on his highly polished shoes.  "Well, Mr. Weasley, that's because perhaps no other head of house has failed a student to the degree that I did Miss Lovegood."</p>
<p>"How do you mean, sir?  I've only heard Luna speak of you in the most glowing of terms."</p>
<p>"Which makes my shortcomings all the more painful, my boy." </p>
<p>He hopped up next to George on the couch.  "To my chagrin, when Miss Lovegood arrived at Hogwarts, she was not exactly welcomed with open arms into Ravenclaw house.  I won't belabor the details.  I'll just say that she experienced a level of bullying that I normally wouldn't have tolerated.  Unfortunately that year I was a bit distracted by all the chaos surrounding the whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets."  He glanced at George and hastily added, "Not an excuse, mind you.  Simply an explanation.  I still should have been paying more attention to the needs of my students."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and straightened his collar.  "Miss Chang and Miss Patil tried to inform me there was an issue but I dismissed it as just the normal settling in process.  I told them if Miss Lovegood was having a problem she should come to me herself.  I had no idea the extent of what was happening."</p>
<p>George leaned forward.  "What was happening, sir?"</p>
<p>"It started off with the usual pranks and name calling but quickly escalated to theft, destruction of property and sadly even violence.  She never reported anything so I never investigated.  Always seemed to be one mortal crisis or another brewing at the school in those days to sidetrack me.  It wasn't until her sixth year that I learned how bad it had been.  I found her one evening, walking back to the tower after serving detention with Umbridge.  The poor girl's hands and arm were covered in blood from that cursed pen."  He shivered at the memory.  "You remember what it was like."</p>
<p>George grimaced and involuntarily scratched the back of his hand.  He remembered those detentions all too well.</p>
<p>"That horrid woman had forced the girl to write appalling things about herself.  When I expressed my outrage Luna asked me not to get upset.  Said it was nicer than most things people said about her.  It was only after I insisted upon details that she shared the whole story with me.  I can honestly say I've never felt more ashamed in my entire life."</p>
<p>He picked at a loose thread on the couch cushion.  "That was the night before we left for Christmas.  I apologized profusely and swore that when we returned from break I would conduct a full inquiry and bring those responsible to account.  Unfortunately on the trip home, she was ..."</p>
<p>"Taken.  I know," said George.</p>
<p>"Yes, well...," Flitwick said, clearing his throat.  "I didn't see Luna again until I spotted her in the courtyard during the final battle.  I'm proud to say that she handled herself most admirably.  She is quite an accomplished duelist, you know.  Incapacitated a few of the nastier Death Eaters.  I even saw her defending some of the very students that had tormented her all those years."</p>
<p>"Sounds like Luna.  Tougher than she looks with a tendency to forgive almost anyone - whether they deserve it or not."</p>
<p>"Quite. It is perhaps one of the most notable things about Miss Lovegood.  Despite the sheer number of horrible things that have happened to her it hasn't made her bitter or cruel.  If anything it's made her even more determined to be kind."</p>
<p>"Why do you think that is, sir?" asked George.</p>
<p>Flitwick thought for a moment then answered, "If I were to guess, Mr Weasley, I would say that she wants to ensure that no one else is ever forced to feel like she has."</p>
<p>George nodded in agreement.  The two visited a bit longer then said their good-byes.  George carried the plants up to the flat and checked in on Luna once again.</p>
<p>She was still sleeping soundly only now she had rolled onto her side with her hair covering her eyes and nose.  The sheets had been kicked off and lay in a pile on the floor.  George covered her back up and gently moved the hair from her face.  As he was leaving he looked back and wondered how, with all she had been through, the girl had ever managed to laugh at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Up On The Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13 - Up on the Roof</strong>
</p>
<p>The following morning George found Luna sitting at the table happily inspecting the plants and he filled her in on the visit from Flitwick.</p>
<p>"How thoughtful!  I will have to send thank you notes to all of them later today!"  She leaned in and sniffed the fluxweed.  "It will be so nice to set these into a proper garden one day."</p>
<p>"What's nice is seeing a proper smile on your face," said George.  He took a long sip of his coffee then set his mug down firmly.  "Come on.  I think it's time I showed you something."</p>
<p>He lead her out of the flat to short hall with a hidden staircase leading upwards.  At the top he opened a small door and waved her through.  "There you go.  Mind your footing.  No one's been up here for a long time."</p>
<p>She stepped out and squinted against the bright sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted she got her first look at what appeared to be a much neglected roof top garden.</p>
<p>"Freddie and I grew some of our own ingredients when we first started.  Of course during the war we had to abandon everything.  By the time I got back it was so overgrown I didn't know where to start so I just shut the door and left it.  I know it's a mess but if you'd like to make a go of it, you're more than welcome."</p>
<p>She spun around, her eyes shining.  "Can I? Can I really?"</p>
<p>"On one condition."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>George folded his arms and gave her a stern look.  "Don't overdo it.  I don't want to be responsible for you having a setback.  If I find you collapsed in the dirt, I'll lock the place up for good.  Promise?"</p>
<p>Luna nodded enthusiastically and made a crossing motion over her heart.  "I promise."  She then threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug.  "Oh, thank you, George!  Thank  you!"</p>
<p>George awkwardly returned the embrace and stammered, "Y-you're very welcome, Luna."</p>
<p>She leaned back and her smile warmed his heart.  "It'll be wonderful.  Just you wait."  She craned her neck and asked, "Are there any tools up here?"</p>
<p>"Um...yeah.  There's a little shed on the other side of the chimney.  No extension charms.  Just regular sized, I'm afraid.  Key should still be resting on the door frame."</p>
<p>"Right,"  Luna said, producing her wand from behind  her ear.  "I'll start by making an inventory of what we've got to work with and go from there.  Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay but no rush, remember?  I'll pop up in a little while and see how you're doing."</p>
<p>He made her swear again to take it easy and when he left she was contentedly searching through the garden shed.</p>
<p>When he returned she was using her wand to carefully carve a path through the maze of vines and branches.  She waved cheerily at him.  "Hello, George!  How does it look so far?"</p>
<p>"It looks like you've been working very hard," he answered warily.</p>
<p>"Yes, but don't worry.  There's a schedule involved."  She motioned toward a small camp chair sitting in the shade of the chimney.  "I have somewhere to sit down and a timer, see?"  She pointed to an hourglass beside the chair.  "It's charmed to go off once an hour as a reminder for me to rest.  I also have both tea and water.  At lunch I was going to see if you had a hat of some sort that I could borrow for a bit of sun protection?  I could probably transfigure something but thought a hat would be simpler."</p>
<p>"Got it all figured out, do you?"</p>
<p>"I made a promise and I intend to keep it.  Come see what I've found already!"  She grabbed his hand and tugged him over to sad looking shrub near the chimney.  "If I'm not mistaken this is a type of myrtle, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Right in one.  Ten points to Ravenclaw," said George, visibly impressed.  "This particular variety is fairly uncommon.  Native to Australia.  We won it off a member of their National Quidditch team during the '94 World Cup.  Before the whole thing went to hell, of course.    It's called  Rapier Feather.  Mixed with mistletoe berries it makes a decent all purpose antidote for a variety of poisons."</p>
<p>Luna ran a finger along it's drooping branches.  "Rapier?  How interesting.  That was Fred's name on Potterwatch, wasn't it?  And you were Rodent?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was.  Lee gave me the name.  You listened to Potterwatch?"</p>
<p>"Once I got to the cottage.  The broadcast wasn't available in the Malfoy basement." She made the comment in the sort of casual tone one might use to note that the hotel one was staying at didn't offer a swimming pool.</p>
<p>She walked to her chair and brushed off some stray leaves before sitting down.  George moved aside a few tools and sat on the edge of the potting bench next to her.  She poured him a cup of tea and said, "Bill was excellent at guessing the passwords for Potterwatch.  It helped everyone's morale to hear what was going on.  You were very brave to broadcast like that."</p>
<p>George dipped his head and blushed.  "I don't know about bravery.  We just talked.  Passed on what little we knew.  We didn't go through anything like what you did."</p>
<p>"There's nothing particularly brave about getting kidnapped, George."</p>
<p>"There is about surviving." George hated thinking about how she'd suffered.  The more he got to know her the more painful it was to imagine her being held in that horrible place.</p>
<p>He laid his hand on hers and gave her fingers a light squeeze.  "Luna?  I've wanted to ask you.  H-how did you manage it?"</p>
<p>"Manage what?"</p>
<p>"Being in that damned cellar for months.  How did you not just...give up?"</p>
<p>Luna considered a droopy patch of wolfs bane next to her foot for a moment then asked,  "Have you ever been reading a book and something happened halfway through that really upset you?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>"I threw the book across the room."</p>
<p>"That's one option, I suppose.  Another is to force yourself to keep reading and see how it turns out.  That's what I chose to do.  My need to know how everything would end outweighed the pain.  When things threatened to overwhelm me, I told myself that what was happening was only a small part of my story and that my life was going to consist of  more than that one chapter."</p>
<p>George stared at her for a long moment then said, "You're remarkable, you know that?"</p>
<p>It was Luna's turn to blush.  "I'm just me, George."</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>He kept hold of her hand until a soft chiming sound from the hourglass ended the moment.  Luna smiled and squeezed his fingers.  She then let go, folded her hands across her stomach, leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>"Sorry.  That's my cue to rest.  Can't ignore it or the bloke that owns this place will kick me out."</p>
<p>"He sounds like a twat.  Must be a real bugger to deal with."</p>
<p>Luna kept her eyes closed.  "He has his moments but he's not too bad once you get to know him."</p>
<p>"Well if he gives you any trouble let me know.  I'll hex him for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you but I'm perfectly capable of hexing him myself if necessary."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt that for a moment.  If he has half a brain he'll stay on your good side," said George.  He started towards the door then paused. "Luna?  Would you do me a favor?"</p>
<p>Luna opened one eye.  "What's that?"</p>
<p>George glanced around furtively.  "Please don't ever tell Hermione that I threw a book."</p>
<p>Luna closed her eye and nodded solemnly. "I swear.  It'll be our secret."</p>
<p>George closed the door and bounced down the stairs to the shop, humming a little tune, irrationally pleased at the notion of sharing secrets with Luna Lovegood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14 - Pain</strong>
</p>
<p>The following day was Sunday.  George slept in and when he went to make coffee he found Luna sitting on the floor next to the bookcase.  Beside her lay two volumes and an open box.  She gave him a guilty look.  "I'm terribly sorry.  I didn't mean to pry.  I was looking for information on the rapier plant.  The box was sitting upright on the shelf and I mistook it for a book.  When I pulled it out the contents fell on the floor."</p>
<p>She motioned to the large pile of photos in front of her.  "Why don't you have any  of these pictures of you and Fred sitting out?"</p>
<p>George grabbed the box and began tossing the photos inside, turning them face down as he did so.  "Because when I see these pictures, I remember things."</p>
<p> "Why don't you want to remember time your brother?"<br/><br/>"Because it's painful."<br/><br/>"And that's a bad thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" snapped George.  "Of course, pain is a bad thing!  What, are you some sort of masochist?"<br/><br/>"No.  A masochist is someone who enjoys being in pain."  </p>
<p>"What's the difference?"<br/><br/>Luna sat for a moment then asked,  "George?  How many children has your mother given birth to?"<br/><br/>"Wh-? Seven.  You know that.  Why do you ask?"<br/><br/>"Were you and Fred full term?"<br/><br/>George made a face.    "I suppose so.  Honestly, how I and my siblings came into being is a topic I deliberately avoid thinking about.  What does this have to do with anything?"<br/><br/>"I was just wondering. Your mother gave birth to three babies, then full term twins, then went on to have two more children after that.  Had she been obliviated?"<br/><br/>"No and if there's a point to any of this, Luna,  I highly suggest you get to it."<br/><br/>"My point is your mother repeatedly and deliberately did something she knew would be painful.  Why would she do that?"<br/><br/>"I don't know.  Wanted to be a Mum I suppose."<br/><br/>"You really ought to ask her someday."  Luna picked up the books she had selected and left for the rooftop.  George dropped the remainder of the photos into the box, shoved it back into its place on the shelf and stormed back to his room, grumbling about house guests and privacy.</p>
<p>That afternoon he went to the Burrow to pick up dinner.  Even though he was still cross about the earlier incident, he couldn't in good conscience attend a family gathering without bringing Luna along, so Molly offered to fix them a take home meal.</p>
<p>His mother greeted him warmly when he arrived.  "Come in!  Come in!  Just a few more minutes 'til the treacle tarts are ready."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley flitted about the kitchen, inquiring about Luna and filling him in on the latest local gossip.  She had just informed him of the news that their neighbor, Serena Fawcett, was expecting her second child when George asked, "Mum?  Why did you have so many kids?  Childbirth is well...it's painful, right?"</p>
<p>"It most certainly is, George, but after a bit of time passes that's not what you remember.  What you remember is how you felt the first time you held that child in your arms.  I'm sure there's a very dull scientific explanation for the phenomenon but I like to think of it as the power of love.  A sort of selective amnesia, I guess you'd call it."</p>
<p>"Sounds a little balmy, Mum."</p>
<p>Molly smiled and tucked her hands into her apron pockets.  "Then let me try and put it in terms you might better understand.  You've been injured playing quidditch - at times quite seriously.  Did that stop you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not? It caused you pain."</p>
<p>"Because I know that's part of it.  The risk is what makes the game exciting.  If you knew that nothing could go wrong it would be dull."</p>
<p>"Exactly.  It's the same thing in life, son.  You have to be willing to accept the fact that pain is part of the process.  Not just in childbirth but everything.  If you think about it, every day brings the possibility of both joy and sorrow.  Of potential gains and potential losses.  Things lost and things found."</p>
<p>George pondered that for a moment. "Do you ever regret it?"</p>
<p>"Regret what?"</p>
<p>"Having kids.  I mean after Fred..."</p>
<p>Molly ruffled her son's hair.  "Oh, George.  There is a price for everything.  That's part of being human, a part of life.  We can't truly appreciate the good if we never experience the bad.  But I can honestly say this - even if I knew what was going to happen, even if I knew that we'd lose Fred - I'd do it all over again just for the privilege of being your Mum."</p>
<p>George stood and pulled his surprised Mother into a warm hug.  "I know that I don't say it near enough but I love you, Mum."</p>
<p>"I love you too, son."  Molly stepped back and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  "Now, tell me. What in the world brought all this on?"</p>
<p>"Nothing.  Just something Luna said."</p>
<p>Molly turned towards the counter to hide the smile on her face.    "Luna's thinking of having children?"</p>
<p>"No!  I mean, I don't know!  I mean..." A flustered George struggled to put words in the correct order.  "I think she was trying to make me realize that sometimes you have to endure painful memories in order to hold onto the good ones."</p>
<p>Molly finished packing the basket, tucking in a few extra treacle tarts before handing the lot over to her son.  "Sounds like a wise girl.  Perhaps you ought to listen to her."</p>
<p>xoxoxo</p>
<p><br/>George returned to the flat, placed the food in the kitchen then went upstairs to the garden where he found Luna kneeling in the dirt, fiddling with a mass of nettles. </p>
<p>"Need help?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No, thank you.  I've got it.  Just trying to divide these in order to give them more room.  Not healthy for them to grow right on top of each other."</p>
<p>George crouched beside her.  "Went to the Burrow and picked up dinner.  While I was there I talked with Mum.  I think I understand what you were trying to say to me this morning."<br/><br/>Luna remained focused on the task at hand.  "And that was?"<br/><br/>"That I can't pretend the pain doesn't exist but I can't dwell on it either.  If I keep avoiding anything that might hurt then I'll miss out on anything that feels good.  Is that what you meant?"</p>
<p>"In a way."  She plucked a bit of the nettle and held it up to the light.  "See that?  Nettles are covered in these hairs that can give you a nasty sting but if you use it correctly it has amazing healing properties." </p>
<p>She dropped the sprig into the small basket next to her.  "The truth is, George, that some memories will always be sad and always hurt. But some will always make you smile - if you'll let them.  If you want to enjoy sunny days you have to take the chance that it might rain along the way."</p>
<p>George smiled and tapped her on the nose.  "Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty smart?"</p>
<p>Luna shrugged and turned her attention to a straggly patch of dittany.  "Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>"How could I forget."  George stood and surveyed the progress she'd made.  "I think it's time for you to take a break.  Come and see what Mum sent over for dinner."</p>
<p>"All right.  Thank you, George." </p>
<p>He helped her to her feet and handed her the basket.  As they started down the steps he quietly said, "I still don't know if I'm ready to put those pictures out."</p>
<p>Luna kept her eyes forward as she answered,  "That's fine.  You know where they are.  They'll be waiting for you when the time is right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15 - On Edge</strong>
</p>
<p>The next couple of days passed quite pleasantly.  Luna spent time talking with George, visiting with friends and tending the garden.  Her nights were peaceful and she didn't sleepwalk once.</p>
<p>On Wednesday, however, she detected a sharp change in her host.  He skipped breakfast,  tersely claiming an early meeting with an out of town buyer.   He walked Luna to Ollivanders and back but barely spoke during either trip. She grew more concerned when he didn't conduct any of his usual check ins then missed dinner entirely without sending word.</p>
<p>The night drug on and she had just made up her mind to go look for him when the clock struck eleven and she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.  The door burst open and George stumbled into the flat. </p>
<p>The smell reached her before he did.  She quickly assessed the situation and did her best to adopt a pleasant, non-confrontational tone. </p>
<p>"Hello, George.  Missed you this evening.  What have you been up to?"</p>
<p>He flopped down and deposited a nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey ceremoniously on the table.  It was clear it wasn't the first one he'd opened.</p>
<p>"I've been celebrating," George slurred. </p>
<p>"Celebrating what?"</p>
<p>"The anniversary of Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup.  First time since Charlie'd been on the team almost ten years earlier."</p>
<p>"Really?  That's nice.  Where have you been celebrating at?"</p>
<p>"Downstairs in the lab."</p>
<p>"Alone? That doesn't seem very festive.  Why aren't you with the other Gryffindors?"</p>
<p>"The others?  You mean <em>'the whole team'</em>?"  George tossed a crumpled bit of parchment in her direction.  Luna picked it up and read out  loud.</p>
<p>"<em>George - Don't forget to drop by the Leaky tonight around six.  The whole team will be there to celebrate our glorious victory over Slytherin.  Don't be late! Signed, Andrew Kirke.</em>"</p>
<p>Luna suddenly understood the issue.  "I see.  You're upset because you think they've forgotten Fred."</p>
<p>"<em>Think</em> they've forgotten?  Seems bloody obvious they've forgotten. Looks like I'm the only one who remembers <em>he</em> was part of the team and a damned important one!"</p>
<p>"That's not fair, George.  You know that isn't what Andrew meant.  It was just an innocent mistake.  Those people are your friends and they loved Fred.  They've all suffered heartbreak as well, you know."</p>
<p>"Pfftt." Luna ignored the spittle which flew in her direction.  "Certainly don't act heartbroken."</p>
<p>"Why?  Because they don't show it the same way as you?  Do you think because they express their pain in other ways that they hurt less than you do? Some people don't have the luxury of broadcasting their emotions to the world at large.  It doesn't mean that their hearts don't ache every bit as much as yours."<br/>
<br/>
"You don't understand, Luna.  Everyone else is going on like nothing happened.  They're fine and I'm..."</p>
<p>"They aren't fine, George."</p>
<p>"It's sure as hell what it looks like!"</p>
<p>She decided to switch tactics.  "George?  Does everyone that comes into your shop purchase the exact same item?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, of course not."<br/>
<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because everybody's different.  They need different things."<br/>
<br/>
"Precisely.  If people are different enough that you don't expect them to buy the same products in your shop then why in the world do you expect everyone to grieve the same way as you?"</p>
<p>George snorted and reached for another drink.  Luna shook her head.  "You are a grown man, George Weasley.  Mourn however you want for as long as you want but I can tell you for a fact that whatever you're looking for, you aren't going to find it in the bottom of that bottle."</p>
<p>"Oh, here we go.  Now you're going to try and fix me too."</p>
<p>"You aren't a broken toy to be fixed.  I'm simply pointing out that you claim to be celebrating and yet this," she pointed at the bottle in front of him, "never seems to make you happy.  It only makes you feel worse than you did to start with."</p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry that we can't all be like <em>you</em>, Luna," George sneered.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You know.  Saint Luna.  Little Miss Perfect." George clasped his hands to his chest and posed as if he were one of the memorial statues at the Ministry.  "The selfless war hero who puts everyone's needs ahead of her own.  The girl who endured unimaginable horrors but managed to pull herself together and forge ahead without caring about what anyone else thought of her.  The pillar of goodness and strength able to achieve peace in the midst of chaos.  The ideal the rest of us can only strive for."</p>
<p>George immediately wished he had those words back when he saw the tears in her eyes.  "I'm not perfect, George.  Far from it.  I'm sorry if I've somehow led you to believe that I have everything figured out or that nothing hurts me.  I assure you nothing could be further from the truth.  I have my moments like everyone else.  I've just gotten very good at keeping them to myself."</p>
<p>She looked sadly at the bottle sitting between them.  "And as far as your drinking is concerned, I've simply learned that no matter how bad you hurt that chemicals are only a plaster that allow bad things to fester underneath."</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response she picked up her blanket and left the room.  Once she had gone George smashed his fist on the table, slammed back another shot and stormed off to bed.  He debated on whether to use the vial of sober up on his nightstand. He opted to take the hit now rather than later as that tended to take make mornings a bit more tolerable. </p>
<p>He instantly regretted the  decision as the subsequent wave of sobriety that washed over him brought to mind with painful clarity the hurt expression on Luna's face.  He considered going to apologize straight away but decided against it, hoping somehow his behavior might look slightly less atrocious after a night's sleep.</p>
<p>He tossed and turned before eventually falling into a fitful sleep only to be jerked awake a couple of hours later by the sound of  an almost forgotten defensive alarm, warning that one of the perimeter wards on the roof had been breached.  He summoned his wand and stomped up the back stairs, hoping to unleash his frustrations on a petty thief or better yet, a  nosy reporter. </p>
<p>He opened the door and spotted fresh footprints in the wet earth of the garden.  He followed them around the chimney then froze in horror.</p>
<p>Standing on the very edge of the roof, toes curled over the side and arms slightly extended was Luna. </p>
<p>He could tell at once she was sleepwalking.  Her ankle length cotton nightgown, festooned with brightly colored broomsticks and snitches,  ruffled in the soft night breeze.  She swayed side to side as if listening to music only she could hear. </p>
<p>George fought the wave of panic which threatened to engulf him and forced himself to focus.  One false move could sending her plummeting to the pavement below with little to no hope of stopping her in time.</p>
<p>He considered trying to talk her down but discounted that idea at once, fearing any movement she might make could prove fatal.  Instead he crept forward as quietly as possible, frantically running through all manner of calculations and scenarios in his mind. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He got as close as he dared, took a deep breath, raised his wand and cast a hover charm on her. The instant her feet left the ground he lunged forward, grabbed her around the waist and leapt back, only barely managing to keep his footing as a disoriented Luna began struggling furiously against him.</p>
<p>"Shh...It's okay, Luna.  It's okay.  It's just me.  It's just me," George tightened his grip as he continued moving them away from the edge.   After a few moments she started to settle down. She blinked slowly as she attempted to regain her bearings.</p>
<p>"Where am I?  What..."  Her words faded as she caught sight of the small, muddy footprints leading to the roof's edge.  "Oh."  She looked at her feet then up at George, eyes wide.  "Was I...?"</p>
<p>All he could manage was a shaky nod of the head.  Luna trembled as she whispered, "That's....that's not good, is it?"  He felt her knees start to buckle as the full impact of what had almost happened dawned on her.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Luna.  Let's just get you downstairs, shall we?"  Without waiting for a reply, George swept her into his arms and carried her back to her room.  He sat her on the bed and draped her dressing gown over her shoulders.  "There.  That better?"</p>
<p>Luna gripped the robe and pulled it tight around her.  George knelt down and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, fighting to steady his hand in the process. </p>
<p>"Hey.  It's okay.  You're safe now."</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize.  This was my fault."</p>
<p>Luna looked confused.  "W-what do you mean?  No, it wasn't."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, it was.  I came home stinking drunk, treated you like an utter prick and upset you," George said as he pulled his fingers roughly through his hair.  "<em>Again</em>.  Only this time it almost killed you."</p>
<p>"George, don't do this to yourself.  First off, if I walked in my sleep every time someone upset me it wouldn't be worth my time owning a bed.  Second, there was no possible way you could've known this was going to happen."</p>
<p>"But don't you see?  I <em>should</em> have.  This eventuality <em>ought</em> to have occurred to me. Just because you hadn't left the flat before, that was no reason for me to assume it couldn't happen."</p>
<p>He sat back on his heels and tried to think clearly.  "Right.  I'll put a ward on the stairway so you can't wander back up there tonight and tomorrow morning we'll sit down together and work out better safeguards for the future."</p>
<p>He summoned a towel and wiped the mud from her feet then started for the door.  "Wait here.  I started a fresh batch of Sleeping Draught in the lab yesterday.  It ought to be done brewing by now.  I'll pop down there and.."</p>
<p>"No," said Luna. </p>
<p>"Don't worry.  It's good stuff.  I sourced the valerian from an herbologist in Greece who's almost as old as..."</p>
<p>"No.  No sleeping draught," she insisted.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly.  It'll keep you from sleepwalking and..."</p>
<p>Luna cut him off sharply, "I SAID  <em>no</em>, okay!"</p>
<p>George reeled in surprise.  He hadn't thought it was even possible for Luna to raise her voice.  He put his arms up in a show of surrender.  "Sorry.  I was just trying to help."</p>
<p>Luna covered her face with her hands.  "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, George.  I didn't mean to shout.  It's just..." She exhaled sharply.  "I can't consume sleeping draughts anymore."</p>
<p>George lowered himself onto the corner of the bed.  "Can't...  or won't?"</p>
<p>"Both actually," Luna admitted, as she began twisting and untwisting the tie of her dressing gown around her hand. "After my time at the Manor, I found it difficult to sleep properly so I began using draughts from time to time.  It soon went from occasionally to frequently until I couldn't sleep at all without one.  Once the war was over the standard draughts lost their effectiveness so I began brewing my own.  When they no longer provided the relief I wanted, I increased the dosages and sought stronger ingredients."</p>
<p>"Such as?"</p>
<p>"Asphodel and wormwood."</p>
<p>"Asphodel and...Luna, those are the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death!"  Luna nodded as he spluttered, "B-but you could have died from that!"</p>
<p>"I thought I was being very careful with the amounts.  Things worked fine for a while until one night I must have miscalculated.  I fell asleep...and didn't wake up for two days."  A tear made its way down her face.  "When I finally came to, Daddy was on the floor.  I don't know how long he'd been there. That's when I was forced to admit I had a problem.  I threw out all of my sleeping potions and I haven't touched one since."    </p>
<p>"How long has it been since you've  had one?"</p>
<p>"Almost six months."</p>
<p>"That must be rough.  How did you learn to cope without them?"</p>
<p>"It was hard at first.  Eventually I started using an old hobby as a distraction when I couldn't sleep.  At least then I felt like I was accomplishing something."</p>
<p>"Sounds reasonable.  What's the hobby?"</p>
<p>Luna summoned her wand and cast a lumos.  Once the room was illuminated she closed her eyes and whispered 'Revelio Artem."</p>
<p>George gaped in amazement as the walls of the room morphed into a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns.  Soon he was surrounded by intricate mural featuring all manner of fantastic beasts and plants.  Some portions were still in sketch form but others had been completed in such detail that it felt as if he were looking at a photograph.</p>
<p>He stood and spun in a slow circle, trying to take it all in.  "You did all this?"</p>
<p>"I asked Ginny to bring me paint and brushes.  I hope you don't mind.  I've been careful not to get any on the floor or the furniture and I promise I'll remove it before I leave," Luna hastened to add.</p>
<p>"No.  Don't.  Please.  Leave it.  It's...beautiful."  George leaned in to study a unicorn so lifelike he could have sworn it was breathing.  He turned his attention to an enormous purple animal with pronounced hump on its back and a large, spiral horn sprouting from the center of its forehead, peeking out from behind a snargalumpf bush.</p>
<p>"What is that?"</p>
<p>"<em>That</em> is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."</p>
<p>"Wasn't that one of your Dad's...inventions?"</p>
<p>"I don't honestly know," Luna confessed.  She moved beside him.  "You see, Daddy always said if there was one thing that we should envy about Muggles it was the fact that they had so much more to imagine."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>" It means they have the freedom to picture magical creatures any way they want to.  Magic folk like us only see mermaids and dragons and pixies one way because we know what they look like.  Muggles can picture them in an endless variety of forms because they have no set standard to go by.  The idea of that kind of possibility was part of what fueled Daddy's obsession with myths and legends.  After a while he began inventing his own.  It got to the point where Mum and I couldn't tell which he truly believed existed and which were just flights of fancy to amuse me so I drew all of them - snorkacks, humdingers, nargles."  She pointed to various animals in the mural then gave a shy shrug.  "I guess until someone proves otherwise, nobody can say that I'm wrong."</p>
<p>George wrapped his arm around her.  "Incredible.  Absolutely incredible." He stood awestruck,  studying the painting until he felt Luna sag against him and saw her eyelids starting to flutter.</p>
<p>"Hey," George said in a soft voice.  "It's been a rough night.  Get in bed.  I'll bring you something to drink."  When she began to protest, George raised a hand and swore,  "Chamomile tea and honey.  Nothing else.  I promise.  I'll brew it in front of you if that would ease your mind."</p>
<p>Luna thought about it then said, "That's okay.  I trust you."</p>
<p>Something about those last three words left George on the verge of tears.  He hurried to prepare the drink but when he returned she had already fallen asleep on top of the covers. He summoned a blanket and tucked her in, leaving the tea on the nightstand.</p>
<p>On the way back to his room he noticed the fire whiskey still sitting on the table.  He picked it up and peered at the amber liquid swirling through the glass.  He marched to the kitchen and poured it down the sink then pitched the bottle, grabbed some parchment and a quill, retrieved a large book from the shelf nearest to him, sat down at the table and began scribbling furiously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16 - Socks</strong>
</p>
<p>When Luna got up the next morning George was still hunched over the table surrounded by a stack of books, crumpled bits of parchment and a pile of socks.</p>
<p>"George?  Have you been up all night?"</p>
<p>He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he jumped at the sound of her voice.  "What?!  Oh, Luna.  Yes.  Hi.  Good morning.  How did you sleep?"</p>
<p>"Pretty well all things considered.  Sorry I dozed off before you brought the tea."</p>
<p>"No worries.  Least I could do."</p>
<p>"The least you could do?  You saved my life last night, George!  I can't ever thank you enough for that."  She leaned forward and gave him an impulsive kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh, well. Uh...Thank you...I mean, you're welcome." He averted his eyes and became very interested in a small ink spot on the table.  "That is to say, I'm glad you're still here and in one piece.  For a moment there I thought..."  He shrugged helplessly.</p>
<p>Luna broke the ensuing silence by gesturing at the items assembled in front of him. "What's all this?"</p>
<p>"Ah!  Yes.  I've had an idea for new product." George shoved some of the discarded papers off the table.  "You're the inspiration for it, actually.  Once I've got the bugs worked out, I'll need to ask for your help with testing."</p>
<p>"Really?  What's the product?"</p>
<p>He pushed the parchment he had been working on towards her along with a pair of wool socks.  "See for yourself."</p>
<p>He tapped his fingers on the table while Luna reviewed the plans and carefully inspected the socks.  When she looked up her eyes were sparkling.  "This is remarkable, George!  So if a person were wearing these socks and started to sleepwalk it would alert a designated party?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but that's only part of it.  You can set perimeters so the person physically can't enter certain places if they're wearing the socks while asleep.  You can also include a charm that would wake the sleeper up if they wanted.  Still working out the best way to do that."</p>
<p>Luna reviewed his notes carefully. "Noise."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I see here that you were thinking of having the socks constrict to wake the person but sudden pressure can make a sleepwalker panic.  They might jump or fall which could cause an injury.  If you modified a Sonorus charm then the socks could emit a sound that would grow increasingly louder until the person woke up.  You could have it so a person could choose a sound - a loved one's voice, a dog barking, anything really.  The noise might also help locate a person if necessary."</p>
<p>"That's brilliant!" exclaimed George.  He took the paper from her and began making modifications to his blueprint.  "Any other suggestions?"</p>
<p>She considered the grey and blue socks in front of her.  "Well, if you are going to make a line for children I would suggest fun colors and patterns.  Make it something they would want to wear.  Also perhaps give them an option of a funny song for a noise?  So they wouldn't be as scared when they woke up."</p>
<p>"Those are great ideas!"  George's head popped up and he stopped writing.  "Luna?  If you don't have other plans would you mind going down to the lab with me?"</p>
<p>They spent the remainder of the day working on what they christened 'Sleepwalk Socks' and for the first time in a long time George experienced the pleasure of creating something that had never existed before.</p>
<p>He showed Luna some of his neglected new product ideas and was delighted by her enthusiasm. He then began consulting her in regards to improvements he'd been considering on existing items in the shop.  He quickly realized that she had a real gift for brainstorming because of her willingness to look beyond common assumptions and preconceived ideas<em>.</em>  She was also able to use her artistic sensibilities in regards to various aspects of product packaging.</p>
<p>Each evening, once they'd finished work and had dinner, George would sneak onto the roof and dispatch a series of owls before heading off to bed.</p>
<p>Finally, after days of refining and testing, the socks were ready to hit the market.</p>
<p>Early that morning he found Luna dressed and standing by the door, looking more excited that he'd ever seen her.</p>
<p>"Sorry!  I couldn't sleep for the excitement.  I've never been a part of anything like this before.  It feels like there's a whole swarm of billywigs flying around in my stomach."</p>
<p>George laughed and nodded.  "Freddie and I felt the same way the night before we opened the shop.  Don't think either of us slept a wink.  Kept flipping between anticipation on one hand and fear that no one was going to turn up on the other."</p>
<p>"Well, that fear was certainly groundless.  The place was jam packed the first day."</p>
<p>"You were at our Grand Opening?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes.  It was wonderful.  Everything was so bright and colorful and all the magic was incredibly clever.  I purchased a package of your glow in the dark gum.  I liked it a lot.  Although I did forget one time and fell asleep with it still in my mouth.  Woke up with it tangled in my hair."</p>
<p>"Ouch.  That was some pretty sticky stuff.  What did you do?"</p>
<p>"I was running late for class so I just colored the rest of my hair to match the gum until I could work out the charm to remove it."</p>
<p>She chuckled at the memory. "Mind you, it was worth it to see the look on Professor Sinistra's face when I showed up in the Astronomy Tower for our session on Jupiter's moons.  I had to stand at the back of the group because the glow from my hair interfered with the settings on her telescope."</p>
<p>George leaned against the bookcase as a smug grin crept across his face.  "So...that's what it sounds like."</p>
<p>Luna tipped her head.  "Sorry?  What sounds like?"</p>
<p>"That was almost a laugh I heard, Miss Lovegood."</p>
<p>"Oh!  I suppose it was.  Thank you, George!   Looks like your mission is complete."</p>
<p>"Complete?  That?!" He clutched an imaginary string of pearls in a rather uncanny impression of his Aunt Muriel.  "Perish the thought!  If you believe that's all I'm after, young lady, then you have seriously misunderstood my intentions.  That was only the barest glimmer of chuckle.  My goal is nothing short of a full-blown, knee-slapping, side-clutching, tear-inducing guffaw!  Anything less is totally unacceptable." </p>
<p>With a cheeky wave he headed towards the kitchen.  "And so is being late on your big day.  Let me grab a bite to eat and get dressed then we'll be off."</p>
<p>George got ready as quick as he could and even though his stride was considerably longer than Luna's, he was still barely able to keep up with her as she rushed down the stairs and onto the shop floor.   He showed her the new display, which he had situated in pride of place at the front of the store.  She circled it carefully, taking in the tower of multi colored boxes from every conceivable angle.</p>
<p>"Well...what do you think?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I think it's one of the most wonderful things I've ever seen!" Luna twirled in a little dance of excitement.  "And I helped!"</p>
<p>"You did much more than 'help', Luna," said George, draping his arm around her shoulders.  "None of this would have been possible without you.  I've listed you as co-creator on the patent which means, among other things, that you are entitled to half of all the profits."</p>
<p>Luna's already large eyes widened considerably.  "Really?"</p>
<p>"Certainly.  You not only provided the inspiration, you were also crucial in the development, testing and package design.  You put in the work.  Only right that you should share in the reward."</p>
<p>"George...I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"What I usually hear from Ron in this situation is 'About bloody time.  When do I get my next raise?'"</p>
<p>"Speaking of..." George and Luna turned to find Ron, Hermione and Harry standing behind them.  Ron clapped  his brother on the back.  "We haven't discussed mine or Verity's wages recently, have we?"</p>
<p>"Ronald," Hermione warned.  "Don't you dare take the shine off Luna's big day by getting George wound up."</p>
<p>Ron ruffled his brother's hair.  "He knows I'm only joking."</p>
<p>"What he considers wages <em>is</em> laughable," added Verity, passing by with an armload of small pink bottles.  She smiled at Luna.  "Well done, you.  Fantastic job. And you managed it in spite of the boss hanging about.  Even more impressive."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" exclaimed George.  "Since when did harassment of management become tolerated around here?"</p>
<p>"Harassing you is what makes it possible to tolerate the wages," Verity called back as she went about her business.</p>
<p>Luna giggled and George raised an eyebrow.  "That was a cheap shot, Miss Lovegood and I refuse to count that sound as progress."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't care who makes her laugh or how they accomplish it.  I'm just glad to see a smile on her face."  Harry beamed as he gave Luna a warm hug.  "Congratulations, love.  Ginny's sorry but she has to send her regrets.  The Harpies have a series against the Kestrels in Ireland.  She'll be gone for a few days but she'll stop by as soon as they get back."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry."</p>
<p>"It's brilliant, Luna.  Honestly." Hermione picked up one of the boxes and inspected it.  "Ron was telling us that you and George worked out a modification on the Sonorous.  Quite ingenious."</p>
<p>While the dark haired witch questioned Luna on the intricacies of the charm work, Harry and Ron pulled George aside.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mate," said Harry.</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"This is the happiest any of us have seen her in ages," said Ron.</p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement.  "Being here, working with you, it's done her a world of good.  And we've all noticed you're a bit more chipper yourself recently."</p>
<p>"Who, me?  I suppose it's been nice having a bit of company.  Someone to bounce the occasional idea off of.  That sort of thing," shrugged George.</p>
<p> "Whatever it is, keep it up.  Luna's in high spirits and you seem almost human," Harry laughed and shook George's hand.  "Best of luck today.  I've got to get to work but I'll see you later."</p>
<p>After another round of hearty congratulations, Harry and Hermione left for their respective jobs at the Ministry.  Sales of the Sleepwalk Socks were brisk and George stood to one side, watching proudly as Luna helped a young mother select a pair decorated with nifflers and bowtruckles for her little boy.</p>
<p>He was walking over to invite Luna to lunch when a loud, nasally voice rang out from the next aisle.</p>
<p>"Oooo!  Love potions!  What do you think, Sally?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Romilda.  There are so many to choose from.  Any look promising?"</p>
<p>"Wish I knew which one Loony Lovegood's been using all these years.  If it's potent enough to get guys like Harry Potter to even give her the time of day it must be good stuff."</p>
<p>"Do you really think she uses them?"</p>
<p>"Of course!  Why else would any man look twice at that scrawny, bug eyed little twit?"</p>
<p>"I've heard she's been seen with George Weasley lately."</p>
<p>"As if!" snorted Romilda.</p>
<p>"No, seriously!  They say he's been taking care of her because she suffered some kind of head injury."</p>
<p>"That proves it can't be true, then.  Only thing in that pasty noggin are imaginary creatures and delusions of grandeur so there's nothing to hurt, is there?"</p>
<p>The other girl stifled an uncomfortable giggle.  "Oh, Romilda!  You're wicked."</p>
<p>"It's true!  The only other explanation for a man paying her any mind is pity but I can't think of anyone that charitable."</p>
<p>George stood very still, rooted in place by a combination of shock and sheer, unmitigated rage.  He glanced at Luna and could tell she had heard every word.  Her face was suspended in the same pleasant smile she had when speaking to the customer but George saw the light in her eyes was now gone. It was clear to him that the joy of her big moment had been taken from her and this infuriated him beyond all reason.  He clenched his fists and pushed past her as he stalked around the shelf, ignoring her whispered plea of  "George, no, please."</p>
<p>He rounded the corner and came face to face with former Gryffindor housemate Romilda Vane and another girl that he vaguely remembered as the little sister of Zacharias Smith.  Romilda was busy sorting through the myriad of bottles on the WonderWitch display when the younger girl elbowed her and motioned towards George.</p>
<p>"Oh!  Hello, George!  Sally and I were just perusing your line of love potions,"  Romilda flipped her long hair over her shoulder.  "Care to make a recommendation for me?"</p>
<p>"None of them," said George coldly.</p>
<p>"How sweet!  So you're saying you don't think I need a potion?"  She replied, batting her eyelashes dramatically at him.</p>
<p>"I'm saying you're not buying anything in here. Not now.  Not ever."</p>
<p>The dark look in his eyes caused Sally to take a step back but Romilda seemed oblivious.  She leaned in playfully.  "That's very sweet of you.  Does that apply to all the products or just ones from the WonderWitch line?"</p>
<p>George gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  The only things keeping him from casting a whole series of Unforgiveables were the amount of witnesses on the premises and the time and effort it would take to repair the damage to the shop. </p>
<p>He stared daggers at her and hissed, "Get out of my sight while you still  have the chance."</p>
<p>It finally began to dawn on Romilda that something was wrong. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me," growled George, rapidly losing any semblance of self control.</p>
<p>"But, I don't understa..."</p>
<p>At that moment Verity came charging down the aisle. "Boss!  I thought I heard somebody over here bad mouthing Luna.  Do you..."  She stopped short and looked from him to the two girls standing in front of him. It only took a moment for her to suss out the situation.  Her eyes narrowed as she drew her wand and moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with George.</p>
<p>Sally whispered loudly to her friend,  "I think they heard you."</p>
<p>Romilda shushed her and attempted to play it off.  "What?  Oh you mean that? We were only joking..." </p>
<p>"And yet I don't hear anyone laughing, Romilda."  George spoke her name as if it left a rancid taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, George.  It's only Loony..."</p>
<p>"Get out,"  George snapped</p>
<p>By now Ron had joined them.  He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he produced his wand and took a defensive stance on the other side of his brother.</p>
<p>"But..." pouted Romilda.</p>
<p>"I said, get out." There was a half second of silence before he roared "NOW!" </p>
<p>The girls jumped as he continued through clenched teeth.   "Ver - please escort these... <em>customers</em> from the premises, will you?  And change the wards so they can't come back."</p>
<p>Verity gave a sharp salute.   "With pleasure, Boss." </p>
<p>As the clerk herded a spluttering Romilda and her humiliated friend to the exit, Ron laid his hand on George's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"No.  Where's Luna?" </p>
<p>"I saw her heading upstairs.  I thought something was wrong so I  came to investigate.  What happened?" </p>
<p>"Ask Verity."  George tore off his work robe and tossed it to his brother.  "And watch the store for a while, will you?"  </p>
<p> "No problem.  Take as long as you need."</p>
<p>As George stormed up the stairs, still vibrating with rage, it occurred to him that this must have been how Ginny and the others felt the night it had been him being cruel to Luna. He was now more amazed than ever that they had allowed him to live.</p>
<p>He paused outside the door to the flat and tried to calm himself but was only able to alter his mood from murderous to livid.  He went inside and called her name but there was no response.  He checked her room.  Empty.  He took a moment to splash some cold water on his face before heading to the roof.</p>
<p>He opened the door and saw her sitting cross legged, her back towards him, next to a clump of peppermint.  She appeared to be writing in some sort of book that she snapped shut when she heard him approaching. </p>
<p>He settled in beside her, pinched off a sprig of mint and twisted it between his fingers.  "You can come back downstairs.  They're gone and they won't be back.  Ever."</p>
<p>"Thanks," said Luna, avoiding his gaze.  "But I think I'll stay up here for a while, if it's all the same to you."</p>
<p>"Don't pay attention to those daft cows, Luna." </p>
<p>"Now, George, don't call them that," Luna scolded.  He anticipated a lecture on name calling but was pleasantly surprised when her next words were,  "I happen to know a lot cows and most of <em>them</em> are quite lovely."</p>
<p>George snorted as he leaned over to playfully nudge her arm.  "Wow!  Who knew?  She's secretly a smart-arse in addition to all of her other remarkable qualities."  He pointed to the book in her lap.  "May I ask what that is?"</p>
<p>Luna looked from him to the book a couple of times before tentatively handing it over.  Before she let go she said softly, "Don't think too badly of me, okay?"</p>
<p>"I promise." He opened it and discovered it was a sketchbook.  He flipped to the page she had been working on and discovered the beginnings of a rather rude but incredibly accurate caricature of Romilda Vane.</p>
<p>George raised his eyebrows in appreciation.  "Excellent likeness!  Personally, I'd make the nose a bit larger but that's just an opinion."  He closed the book and handed it back to her.  "Another way of coping that you've managed to keep hidden from everyone?"</p>
<p>Luna nodded.  "Are you terribly disappointed in me?"</p>
<p>"Not at all.  Seems like a good way to vent. It's a damn sight healthier than what I want to do to the malicious little mandrake." </p>
<p>Before she could correct him he held up a hand, "I know.  I shouldn't say that. Mandrakes are actually useful." </p>
<p>That comment elicited a weak smile, which gave him an unreasonable sense of accomplishment.  He popped the bit of mint in his mouth and asked,   "But seriously, Luna -   don't you ever want to let loose?  Shout at people like that and tell them where to get off?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why bother?" Luna shrugged.  "I've dealt with this sort of thing since I boarded my first train to Hogwarts. I learned early on that there's always going to be people like Romilda around so I decided the best thing to do is ignore them and go on with my life.  That's how I win."</p>
<p>"How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I win by living my life on my terms.  By not giving in and letting them make me feel ashamed of myself.  By not changing who I am just to fit their idea of what's acceptable.  If I can do that, they haven't beaten me."  She looked at him and smiled.  "Besides, I have friends now.  Real friends. It helps to think that somebody cares."</p>
<p>"We do.  Don't ever doubt that, Luna.  Not for a second, okay?"  An unexpected surge of emotion left him unable to say the many other things he wanted to so he settled for gathering her into a warm hug.  Caught up in the moment he pressed his lips to the top of her head as well.  Taken aback by his own audacity, he pulled himself together, scrambled to his feet and extended his hand towards her.</p>
<p>"Come on. Time to celebrate."</p>
<p>"Celebrate what?"</p>
<p>"The occasion of your first official product launch with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of course." </p>
<p>"First?" </p>
<p>"Yep!  Now that I've seen what wonders the magical mind of Luna Lovegood can produce I fully intend to utilize it as often as you'll let me."  She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.  "But we need to get a move on.  This celebration took a fair bit of planning and we've a schedule to keep so I'm not letting anyone - least of all those two nattering nogtails - throw a spanner in the works."</p>
<p>"What sort of plans?"</p>
<p>"It's no fun if I tell you."  George looked like the proverbial kneazle that ate the pixies as he looped his arm through hers.  "You'll just have to wait and see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17 - Surprise </strong>
</p>
<p>George guided Luna to the floo and asked permission to cast a charm so she wouldn't be able to hear their destination.  When she agreed he held her close and tossed the powder into the fireplace causing them to disappear in an impressive puff of emerald smoke.</p>
<p>The journey lasted longer than she expected and when they finally stepped out on the receiving end she was shocked to see Charlie Weasley waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Salut!  Welcome to Romania!"</p>
<p>Her eyes grew so wide that George momentarily feared they might fall right out of her head.  Her jaw dropped as she stared at her surroundings.  His grin widened when he realized he had managed to render Luna Lovegood speechless.</p>
<p>"Ta Da!" He cried with an elaborate flourish of his arms.  "This is your surprise!  Once I knew the date of the product launch I got hold of St Mungo's. They said you were well enough to take an extended floo journey as long as it was a direct trip.  Percy pushed through the paperwork to allow a temporary international connection between my flat and the Dragon Preserve where Charlie has graciously agreed to be our host for the day."</p>
<p>Luna tackled him with such ferocity that he marveled she'd never tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  She then greeted Charlie almost as enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Good to see you again, Luna!" The older Weasley laughed and lifted her off her feet.  "Merlin, it's been ages.  George says this is a celebration so what say we start off by taking a gander one of our Chinese Fireballs, eh?"</p>
<p>He lead them to the various sections of the Sanctuary as Luna excitedly chattered away, impressing everyone with the depth of her knowledge on such rare breeds as Swedish Short Snouts and Ukranian Ironbellies.</p>
<p>She immediately won the respect of the staff with her love of the animals and her better than average ability to speak Romanian, a skill she attributed to the many childhood excursions she had taken with her father.</p>
<p>They also admired her willingness to get up close and personal with the beasts.  She begged one of the keepers to let her feed a young Welsh Green and seemed completely unfazed when it burned off over two inches of her waist length hair with an unexpected sneeze.  Rather than getting upset she simply produced her wand and gave herself a quick trim to remove the charred ends, commenting that she'd been overdue for a haircut anyway.</p>
<p>The more she saw the more enthusiastic she became. After couple of hours she wanted to press on to see the Hungarian Horntails but George insisted they take a break so she could eat and rest.</p>
<p>They made their way back to the main camp and while Luna went to wash up, George and Charlie found a table inside the mess hall.  As George settled in he couldn't help but comment on the attention they were receiving.</p>
<p>"The way they keep staring at us, I feel like we should be on exhibit."</p>
<p>"What do you expect when you show up at an isolated outpost with a pretty girl?" Charlie laughed.   "They're all dying to know if she's with you."</p>
<p>"That's a bit thick.  I brought her here.  Of course she's with me."</p>
<p>Charlie shook his head.  "Not like that, you numpty!  They want to know if she's <em>with</em> <em>you</em>. "</p>
<p>"What?  Oh. Like that." George shifted uncomfortably. "Well, t-tell them to back off.  Luna's here to enjoy dragons, not to get drooled on by a bunch overly hormonal yobs."</p>
<p>"I'll pass that along," Charlie said with a grin.  "You can't really blame them, though.  She's grown into quite the woman.  Still as high spirited as when she was a kid, though."</p>
<p>"You knew her when she was little?"</p>
<p>"Of course.  Don't you remember?  Bill was eleven so I was nine the year she and Gin were born.  When it came to babysitting we'd already had experience trying to keep you lot in line so sometimes we'd be asked to watch those two if the Lovegoods had something going on."  He shook his head. "Merlin!  It was like watching you and Fred - not a job for the faint hearted."</p>
<p>"Got into mischief, did they?"</p>
<p>"With Gin and Lu it was more like adventures.  Scared the life out of me more than once. The pair of them were always haring off.  Luna called them 'expeditions'. I remember being impressed that such a little kid knew such big words."</p>
<p>"I can report not much has changed in any of those departments - with either of them."</p>
<p>"Don't look so smug.  At least with the girls we could be fairly certain nothing was going to explode." </p>
<p>"Hey now!" protested George.  "It didn't happen <em>that</em> often."</p>
<p>"Must I remind of the incident with Mum's chickens?"</p>
<p>"That was an accident."</p>
<p>"You and Fred tried to scramble the eggs while they were still inside the hen."</p>
<p>"I still say that was a sound theory in making breakfast quicker and more efficient," insisted George.  "But  at the age of seven we didn't possess the necessary training to pull it off properly."</p>
<p>"They found feathers as far away as Cornwall."</p>
<p>"A gross exaggeration.  Couldn't have gone any further than Dartmoor, even with a brisk wind."</p>
<p>The brothers continued swapping stories until Luna returned.  As she approached the table George stood and courteously pulled out her chair.</p>
<p>"Did you find everything you needed?" asked Charlie.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you," said Luna.  "Several nice men offered to help me find my way there and back."</p>
<p>George scooted his chair a bit closer to her while casting a icy glance around the room.  "Really?  How considerate of them."</p>
<p>The three enjoyed their meal and apparently everyone received George's message because from that point on people were very polite to Luna while at the same time keeping a respectable distance. </p>
<p>Just to be sure George stayed close - discretely positioning himself between her and any overly attentive admirers, casually draping arm across her shoulders, even wrapping her in his jumper when the evening air turned a bit chilly.</p>
<p>Their final stop was at the nursery, where Luna was mesmerized by an incredibly rare Romanian Longhorn egg that was on the verge of hatching.  For a moment George feared she was going to insist upon spending the night on the ground next to it in hopes of seeing the birth but thankfully Charlie promised to contact them as soon as there was any activity.</p>
<p>By the time they returned to the flat Luna was positively glowing.  She danced around the room, still wearing his jumper, its oversized arms flapping wildly as she recalled her favorite moments from the trip.  She gave a final spin before leaping into George's arms and planting an exuberant kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you, George!  That was the most wonderful surprise ever!"</p>
<p>George felt his cheeks flush and wondered why the room had suddenly turned so warm.  "You're most welcome, Luna.  I'm really glad  you enjoyed it."</p>
<p>"I did!  It was marvelous!"  She bounced on her toes while making animated plans about returning.</p>
<p>George laughed and caught her elbows in an attempt to calm her down.  "Okay!  I'm glad you had such a good time and I promise we'll go back soon but I think now it's time for bed.  I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right.  It has been a rather eventful day."  Luna headed off towards her room then turned back and started pulling off the jumper. "Wait!  I almost forget to return this."</p>
<p>"Keep it," insisted George.  "I've got loads.  Mum makes at least one for each of us every year. "</p>
<p>"Really? I've never had a handmade jumper before!  You're sure you don't mind?"</p>
<p>"Positive.  Besides, it looks better on you anyway."</p>
<p>Luna darted forward and planted a kiss on his other cheek, exclaiming "Thank you, George!" before dashing down the hall.</p>
<p>George found it impossible to stop smiling as he set off to check the thermostat. The flat was certainly far warmer than it had any right to be at this time of year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18  - Home</strong>
</p>
<p>The next day George accompanied Luna back to St Mungo's.  After a barrage of tests the healers informed them that she seemed to be fully recovered and she received clearance to resume normal activities, although they suggested as a precautionary measure she have someone travel with her the first couple of times she flew or apparated.</p>
<p>As they left the waiting room, George gave her a big hug.  "That's great news!  So, which do you want to try first?  Flying or apparating?"</p>
<p>Luna thought for a moment.  "Apparating, I think."</p>
<p>"Want me to side apparate you somewhere to begin with?  Get you back in the swing of things?"</p>
<p>"I think that would be a good idea.  Splinching would be miserable way to celebrate getting my wings back."</p>
<p>"Agreed," he said as they reached one of the designated apparition points in the hospital.  He pulled her close and asked, "So - where to?  The Burrow? Hogsmeade?  Diagon Alley?"</p>
<p>"The cottage."</p>
<p>He was clearly not expecting that to be her first choice.  "Are you sure, Luna?"</p>
<p>She gave a determined nod.  "I need to see it.  I have to start figuring out if I can rebuild or if I need to be exploring other options."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but..."</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"I-it's pretty bad, Luna.  I hate the thought of upsetting you so soon after receiving good news."</p>
<p>"I appreciate that, George, but it's been weighing on my mind ever since the accident.  I need to do this and I think it ought to be sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>"Okay.  If you insist.  Hold tight."</p>
<p>They experienced the familiar twisting, turning, falling sensation before landing beside what was left of Luna's home.</p>
<p>His heart ached as she silently surveyed the utter devastation in front of them.  What hadn't come down in the original collapse was now crumbling due to erosion and lack of support.</p>
<p>All that remained of the house were some of the larger foundation stones, which jutted from the ground like an uneven row of broken teeth.  The spot where Luna had been standing when the structure fell was now a pile of debris with only a bit of the hearth left to denote where the fireplace had been.</p>
<p>She wandered through the storm ravaged garden, pausing to pay her respects to the tattered remnants of her father's beloved mistletoe before proceeding to the house itself.  George stayed close as she picked her way through the rubble, steadying her when she would lose her footing on a loose bit of rock.  He couldn't think of anything comforting to say so he didn't speak at all, simply allowing her the time to begin processing how much she'd lost.</p>
<p>Luna managed to maintain her composure until she bent down to pick up a fragment of crumbling plaster.  From the colors and pattern painted on it George assumed it had been part of one of the murals she created during her sleepless nights.   She examined it closely then fell to her knees and started to weep.</p>
<p>For the first time in such a situation he didn't hesitate or wonder what he ought to do.  He knelt beside her, gathered her into his arms, stroked her hair and held her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she sniffed.  "It's silly.  I knew it was going to be bad.  Everyone told me.  I understood it was gone and yet..."</p>
<p>"Yet you still had hope."</p>
<p>She leaned her head against his chest and nodded.  "Pretty stupid, I guess."</p>
<p>George tightened his grip on her.  "No.  Not stupid.  Not stupid at all.  Sometimes hope is all we have."</p>
<p>She remained like that for a long time before taking a deep breath and rising to her feet.  "Right.  If you don't mind, I'd like to have a few moments by myself, please."</p>
<p>He reached for her hand.   "You sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Before I can consider the future, I need to say goodbye to what used to be. I think I need to be alone for that."</p>
<p>"If you say so."  George gave her fingers a squeeze as he stepped away.   "I'll wander around and see if I can find anything the others might have missed, okay?"</p>
<p>He left her to do what she needed and began slowly walking the edge of the property, scanning closely for any trace of her past that might serve as a comfort for her.  There wasn't much but he was able to spot a butterbeer cork necklace tangled among the branches of a downed Gurdyroot bush.  It took a bit of effort but he managed to free it without causing too much damage.</p>
<p>When he returned, he found her sitting beside the shattered remains of the old sundial.  The image brought to mind something Ron had said.  George pulled out his wand and considered it carefully.</p>
<p>He hadn't been able to cast a patronus since the day his twin died and had resigned himself to never being able to do so again.  He closed his eyes and mentally reviewed the steps.  He planted his feet, relaxed his shoulders and readied his wand. </p>
<p>Now came the hard part.  Finding a happy memory.</p>
<p>At first nothing came to mind.   He decided to try the memory of winning the Quidditch Championship.   Nothing.  He tried he and Fred's triumphant exit from Hogwarts.  This produced a brief spark but nothing more. </p>
<p>He shifted his stance and tried again, this time recalling the Grand Opening of the shop.  This allowed him to conjure a weak silver wisp that lingered for a moment before dissolving in the early evening air.</p>
<p>He set his jaw in determination.  He put aside memories of his brother for a moment and tried to come up with something else.  In a burst of inspiration an idea came to him.  He adjusted his grip on the wand and used all his energy to concentrate on the image of Luna just after they'd returned from the Dragon Sanctuary.</p>
<p>He focused on the sparkle in her eyes, the joy in her smile, the sight of her wrapped in his jumper, the smell of the outdoors that lingered about her when she hugged him, the feeling of her arms around his neck and her lips against his cheek.  He allowed himself to sink into that memory then made the necessary motions and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."</p>
<p>There was brief pause then a flash of white light burst from his wand. It swirled frantically for a moment before taking the shape of a lithe, silver fox.  It dashed around his feet before scampering towards Luna.</p>
<p>George watched the creature prance around her, managing to do a back flip then shaking its tail and bowing playfully before melting away. Although he hadn't been able to maintain the spell as long as he would've liked he took some pleasure in seeing that it had at least brought a smile to Luna's face.</p>
<p>He walked over and took a seat on the ground next to her.</p>
<p>"Your patronus changed form."</p>
<p>"You remember what my patronus was?"</p>
<p>"Of course.  Kind of hard to forget two hyenas careening around the room as we were learning the spell," Luna said with a warm smile.  "When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"The change?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I don't know.  That was the first time I've been able to cast one since Fred died.  Wasn't able to sustain it very long, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Luna took his hand in hers.  "It was very brave of you to even make the attempt after that long.  It was beautiful.  Thank you.  It helped.  Truly."</p>
<p>With his free hand George pulled the necklace from his pocket.  "I looked all over but this was all I was able to come up with."</p>
<p>Her face lit up.  "You found it!" </p>
<p>She dipped her head and he slipped it around her neck, taking a moment to adjust her hair in the process.  </p>
<p>"There," he said.  "Right where it belongs."</p>
<p>"Thank you, George!"  She kissed his cheek and leaned against him, running her fingers lovingly along each cork. "Mum used to collect these.  After she died I made them into this necklace.  It made me feel like she was near me whenever I wore it."</p>
<p>He rested his chin on the top of her head and they sat for a long time before he asked, "So, have you made any decisions yet?"</p>
<p>"No.  I know what I want to do but I feel I should give it more thought before I move forward."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a solid plan." </p>
<p>They sat until the sun had almost disappeared behind the trees.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I think so."</p>
<p>George helped her to her feet.  As she looked over the place once more he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p>"Come on.  Let's go."</p>
<p>"Where to?"</p>
<p>"Home," he said, pulling her close.  "We're going home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Follow Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19 - Follow Your Heart</strong>
</p>
<p>Sleep eluded George after they returned to the flat and hours later he was still lying on his back, staring at the ceiling when he heard a shuffling sound in the hallway. The door to his room slowly swung open and Luna wandered in.</p>
<p>She was wearing his jumper over her pajamas and he was relieved to see she was also wearing a pair of Sleepwalk Socks as it was obvious she was having one of her night-time rambles.</p>
<p>She padded forward until her knees hit the mattress.  He started to say something but before he had the chance she crawled onto the bed and curled up on top of the covers next to him.</p>
<p>This left George in somewhat of a predicament and he began nervously debating his options.  If he shook her awake, would that frighten her?  Would she fall off the mattress and hurt herself before he could catch her?  Should he try talking to her? Instruct her to go back to her own bed?  If she woke up now would she be embarrassed?  Or would she be upset that he hadn't woken her before she got on the bed?</p>
<p>He starting imagining all manner of outcomes and was so caught up in his thoughts that he initially missed the fact that she was growing restless.   Finally he noticed that she was twitching and whimpering, as if she were having a bad dream.  Then, without warning, she suddenly rolled over and her arm fell across his chest.  He held his breath, waiting for her to begin flailing about in alarm. </p>
<p>He was utterly unprepared for what happened next. Instead of  waking and going to pieces on him, she moved closer and snuggled in beside him.  On instinct he wrapped his arms around her and he immediately felt her release a deep breath and relax.</p>
<p>Unsure of what to do at that point he ultimately convinced himself to leave her be.  It had been a taxing day, he reasoned, and she seemed to be resting comfortably.  He concluded that waking her now would not only be counterproductive but cruel.  She apparently felt safe and protected where she was and that was all that mattered.  The fact that she was warm and soft and smelled nice had absolutely nothing to do with anything.</p>
<p>The last clear thought he remembered having before falling into a sea of lovely dreams was that it would all make sense in the morning.</p>
<p>When he awoke a shaft of early morning sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains.  It  shone across the bed, softly illuminating Luna's face.  Her pale hair was tousled, her lips were parted slightly and she appeared totally at peace. </p>
<p>She reminded George of a picture in one of the muggle story books Hermione read to Harry's godson Teddy.  There was a story about a beautiful princess, cursed by an evil witch to sleep until some bloke came along and kissed  her.  George had scoffed at the tale when he first heard it but now he could see how a man might find a situation like that extremely tempting.  The notion of what kissing Luna would be like floated through his mind, causing his heart to race and making him glad there was a thick duvet separating the two of them.<br/><br/>Before he had time further explore such ideas he noticed a slight hitch in Luna's breathing.  In a panic he shut his eyes, forced his arms to go limp and began breathing slowly and deeply, as if he were sound asleep.  He felt her shift against him, stretch and yawn.  There was a pause when it must have dawned on her where she was because he heard a soft gasp followed by a whispered, "George?" </p>
<p>He twitched his nose but maintained the illusion of sleep.  After a moment of silence he sensed her sliding off the bed and tiptoeing out of the room.  He remained motionless until he was sure she was gone then cracked one eye just enough to verify the fact.  He watched the clock for another ten minutes then got up and lingered under a cold shower.</p>
<p>He decided his best course of action was to feign innocence and see if she mentioned the incident.  If she did he could act surprised and pretend not to have noticed her presence.  If she didn't then he would know the topic was out of bounds and proceed accordingly.</p>
<p>When he entered the kitchen she was already there and he thought he detected a slight blush on her cheeks as she handed him a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"Good morning, George."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Luna."  He couldn't help but test the waters.  "Sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Yes, I did.  Very well, as a matter of fact."  She turned and began carrying a tray of toast and jam to the table.  "And yourself?"</p>
<p>"Same.  Better than I have in ages, actually.  Must have been all the fresh air we've gotten the past couple of days."  He took a seat and began spreading a thick layer of marmalade on his bread.  He looked across and smiled.  "Don't you reckon?"</p>
<p>She fumbled with a jar of honey,  "Yes.  I suppose that must be it."</p>
<p>He didn't get the chance to see which direction the conversation would head next.  At that moment the floo roared to life and Charlie's voice boomed through the flames.   </p>
<p>"Oi!  If anyone's interested in seeing a dragon hatch they need to pop over pretty quick!" </p>
<p>In a flash the pair were back in Romania, dashing towards the nursery, arriving just in time to see the Romanian Longhorn emerge from its egg.  After ensuring it was healthy, Charlie loaned Luna a pair of fireproof gloves and allowed her to hold the infant.  She cuddled the creature, admiring it's dark green scales and tiny golden horns until she had to hand it back for its first feeding.</p>
<p>They headed towards the main camp with Luna asking all manner of questions regarding dragon breeding every step of the way.  As they approached one of the staff pulled Charlie aside.  They talked for a moment before Charlie returned to George and Luna.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"  George asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing.  It's just..."  He glanced at Luna.  "It's about your Dad."</p>
<p>"What about Daddy?"</p>
<p>"The parents of the girl he saved.  They found out your were here.  They'd like to meet you."  Charlie rubbed his neck.  "If you don't want to that's okay.  I'll tell them..."</p>
<p>"No.  I'd like to meet them."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"I'm sure."</p>
<p>Charlie led them to his tent so they could have some privacy then left to collect the family.  As they waited George took Luna's hand.</p>
<p>"If you change your mind, let me know and I'll take care of it.  We'll send them away.  Not a problem."</p>
<p>"Thank you, but no.  I need to do this."</p>
<p>The tent flap opened and Charlie ushered in a nervous young couple. Trailing behind them was small girl - perhaps three but certainly no more than four years of age - that was doing everything in her power to conceal herself in the shadows.</p>
<p>Luna began speaking in Romanian but before she got three words out the mother flew across the room and enveloped her in a fierce embrace.  The woman wept openly, kissing Luna's cheeks while repeating a single phrase over and over.  The father stood to the side, tears streaming down his face.  George didn't need a translator to understand the sentiment being conveyed.</p>
<p>It took a while but the woman finally released Luna long enough for her to catch her breath.  As they spoke, George noticed that Luna's attention was fixed not on the adults but on the little girl trying so hard to melt into the background.</p>
<p>Luna to a step towards the child and knelt to her level.  "What's her name?"</p>
<p>"Sofia," Charlie said.</p>
<p>Luna waved softly.  "Hello, Sofia."</p>
<p>The girl darted behind her mother's skirt but managed a shy wave in return.</p>
<p>Luna smiled and pulled her wand from behind her ear.  She showed it to Sofia while extending her free hand towards the girl.   With a wave Luna conjured a small ball of Bluebell flames that hovered over her outstretched palm.  She ran her fingers through it so the child could see it was safe then simply waited.</p>
<p>The girl's natural curiosity soon outweighed her fear. She edged closer and closer until she was standing next to Luna.  The pair played with the flame until Luna transfigured it into a large butterfly which flew around the tent before disappearing in a puff of smoke, much to the child's delight.  It wasn't long before Sofia was nestled in Luna's lap, chatting happily in Romanian while stroking Luna's skin and hair.</p>
<p>The girl then sat up and began pointing at George who turned to his brother for help.</p>
<p>"There aren't any blondes and red heads in her village," Charlie explained.  "I'm the only other ginger she's seen and I always keep my hair tied back.  She wants to know if yours feels like Luna's."</p>
<p>George sat on the ground next to them and made funny faces at the girl causing her to giggle loudly.  He then leaned forward and allowed her to run her little fingers through his shoulder length hair.  He smiled until her hand inadvertently brushed over where his ear used to be.  He prepared himself for the inevitable shriek of fear or revulsion but the girl did neither.  Instead she stood and brushed his hair back so she could inspect the area more closely.</p>
<p>George stayed very still as the child studied the spot.  She looked at her mother and earnestly asked a question.  There was a brief conference between the adults then the mother answered the child who nodded somberly.</p>
<p>George gave his brother another questioning look.  Charlie said, "Sofia asked what happened to your ear and why someone hadn't fixed it.  We told her you were injured protecting a friend from a bad wizard and while we wanted to help there are some things even magic can't fix."</p>
<p>Before George could respond he was stunned when Sofia planted a kiss on the side of his head then placed her small hands on his cheeks and spoke very seriously. </p>
<p>George heard his brother's voice, now thick with emotion.  "She says when she's hurt her mother does that and it makes it better."</p>
<p>George fought back tears, forced a smile and nodded.  "Please tell her thank you.  Tell her it feels better already."</p>
<p>Charlie barely managed to get the words out before he had to turn his back and collect himself, missing the heartfelt hug Sofia gave George in response.  The girl then threw her arms around Luna's neck.  The two whispered and when the child pulled away she was smiling.</p>
<p>Luna stood and spoke once more with the parents. Before the family left the little girl ran back and placed something in Luna's hand. Luna kissed the girl's forehead and cradled the gift as if it were the most precious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Later, when they had returned to the flat, Luna sat by the fire admiring her treasure.</p>
<p>"What've you got?" George asked.</p>
<p>Luna held up a brightly colored object.  "It's a rock painted to look like a dragon's egg.  Sofia made it."</p>
<p>"That's sweet.  She's a beautiful little girl.  I wasn't sure she was going to talk to us at first.  I guess strangers are scary to kids."</p>
<p>"It wasn't that."  Luna turned the rock over in her hands.  "She was afraid of me."</p>
<p>"Surely not.  Why would she be afraid of you?"</p>
<p>"She thought I hated her."</p>
<p>"You?!  Why in the world would she think that?"</p>
<p>"She thought I would blame her for Daddy's death.  Her parents said she's been an absolute wreck since she heard he died."</p>
<p>"That's awful," George said, settling in next to Luna on the sofa and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  "Poor thing."</p>
<p>"It's called Survivor's Guilt.  It's actually pretty common when one person survives a traumatic event and someone else doesn't.  I only wish I'd known she felt like that.  I would have reached out right away and reassured her that I don't blame her at all.  As much as I miss Daddy, I know he had no regrets about saving her."</p>
<p>"Is that what you told her?"</p>
<p>Luna rested her head on his shoulder.  "Yes.  I told her Daddy wouldn't want her to feel bad about living.  That the best way to honor him was to be happy.  To follow her heart.  To be strong and kind.  To live a life he would be proud of.  That's all any of us would ever want.  I hope that helps her."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will, love," said George, pressing his lips to the side of her forehead.  "I'm sure it will."</p>
<p>They stared into the fire until Luna finally stood and stretched.  "Well, it's been a long day so I'm off to bed.  Thank you again for everything, George.  Good night."</p>
<p>"Good night, Luna."</p>
<p>After she'd gone, George went to the bookcase and tentatively pulled out the box of photos tucked away on the shelf.  He held it for a moment before slowly emptying the contents into his hand.  He shuffled through them until he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>It was a picture of he and Fred in the shop just after they had signed the deed for the property.  The space was nothing but an empty shell at that time but they already had elaborate plans for its future.  They shook hands excitedly as they proudly surveyed what was now their domain.  George took a deep breath and  set the picture on the mantle.</p>
<p>As he did so Luna's voice rang in his head.  "<em>Follow your heart.  Live a life he would be proud of</em>." </p>
<p>What would make Fred proud?  The answer came immediately.  What gave his brother the greatest sense of accomplishment was surprising people and  hearing them laugh because then he knew they were happy.</p>
<p><em>Happy</em>.  That word jumped out at George.  Perhaps he had been approaching his mission regarding Luna the wrong way round.  Instead of focusing solely on manufacturing a laugh, he should concentrate on making her happy and let the laughter spring from there.</p>
<p>This brought up the important question -  what brought Luna the most joy?  It seemed like it was little things.  A garden.  A butterbeer cork necklace.  A jumper.  A hand painted egg from a child.  Dragon sneezes....</p>
<p>George stopped and snapped his fingers.  That was it.  He rushed to his room to make a list of the supplies he would need the following day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dragon Sneeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20  - Dragon Sneeze</strong>
</p>
<p>At first light George scurried down to the lab. He worked feverishly for hours then sat back and studied his results with a self satisfied smile.</p>
<p>He gathered his goggles, a fireproof apron and gloves and sprinted up to the roof.  He cleared a space by the chimney and sat a small object on the potting bench.  He produced his wand, whispered an incantation, tapped the item three times and took a step back.</p>
<p>Nothing happened. </p>
<p>He frowned and was leaning forward to check the device when suddenly there was an tremendous explosion accompanied by a massive plume of multicolored smoke.</p>
<p>Seconds later the door flew open and Luna burst into the garden.</p>
<p>"George!  Are you okay?"  She waved her hands in an effort to dissipate the bright cloud hanging in the air. </p>
<p>"I'm fine," George coughed.  "I was experimenting with a new mixture. It would seem that combining fire seed with the shrivelfig and wartcap makes the timing mechanism a bit...unpredictable."</p>
<p>"Of course it would," Luna said, using her wand to help clear the smoke.  "You'd need to add a bit of Wiggentree bark or a few drops of Flobberworm Mucus to act as a stabilizing agent if using those ingredients then make sure you stir it anti-clockwise at least seven times."</p>
<p>"Huh.  I think you're right," he said, lifting his goggles. "I'll remember that for the next go."</p>
<p>He turned around as the last bit of smoke evaporated and it was then she caught her first clear glimpse of him. His hair was disheveled and slightly singed at the ends and his entire body, with the exception of the area that had been protected by his lab goggles, was now entirely coated in rainbow glitter.</p>
<p><br/>She stood very still, staring at the sight in front of her.  Slowly her lips began to twitch and her shoulders began to quiver.  It was if she was fighting a bad case of the hiccups but what bubbled out instead was a giggle that soon burst into the most beautiful sound George Weasley had ever heard.</p>
<p>The unbridled laughter of Luna Lovegood.</p>
<p>It wasn't a soft, delicate laugh or a forced, polite laugh.  It originated somewhere deep inside of her, the kind of hearty, spontaneous, unrestrained laughter that cannot be faked or even adequately described.  The kind of laughter that must be experienced to be understood.</p>
<p>To George it was the most glorious sound in the world.<br/><br/>As overjoyed as he was at his success, however, his pride forced him to say, "Come on, now.  It's not <em>that</em> funny!"<br/><br/>Her eyes swam with tears as she clutched her sides.  "Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, George Weasley.  This is <em>incredibly</em> funny!"  She summoned a mirror so he could get a good look at himself and before long he was laughing every bit as hard as she was.<br/><br/>Soon they were both on the ground, rocking back and forth, laughing harder than either had in a very, very long time.</p>
<p>When they were finally able to catch their breaths and bring themselves under some semblance of control, George leaned against her and considered the shattered remains of his experiment.</p>
<p>"Looks like it's back to the drawing board for the Dragon Sneeze."</p>
<p>"Dragon Sneeze?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  It's a small firework concealed in what appears to be a dragon's egg.  You set a timer and it 'hatches' by erupting in a shower of multi-colored glitter.  Eventually hoping to have a smoke dragon fly around afterwards but haven't got that far yet."</p>
<p>"How clever!  When did you think of that?"</p>
<p>"Last night.  It was supposed to be a surprise for you." </p>
<p>"For me?  Why?"</p>
<p>"No special reason.  Just thought it might make you happy."</p>
<p>She covered her mouth as a tear came to her eye.  He worried he'd said the wrong thing until she threw her arms around him and kissed both his cheeks. </p>
<p>"George Weasley, that may just be nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."</p>
<p>He hoped the glitter masked the flush he could feel rising up his neck and across his face. He quickly produced a mostly intact handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped a bit of glitter off her nose.  She smiled as she stood and offered her hand.</p>
<p>"Come on.  Let's get you cleaned up."  She gestured towards his hair.  "You've burnt the ends a bit here.  I'll give you a trim, okay?"</p>
<p>It took a shower as well as a rather aggressive scourge charm, but soon George was clean enough for Luna to tend to his hair.  She draped a towel around his shoulders and began tidying up the ends, taking care not to make it too short.  He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and along his neck. </p>
<p>He was more than a little disappointed when she stepped back and asked, "Well?  What do you think?"</p>
<p>George peered in the mirror and gave an approving nod.  "I think I've found a new barber.  You're much better than the folks at Weeoanwhisker's."</p>
<p>He spun around in the chair.  "So - now you've got me looking a bit more respectable, I feel like we should do something to celebrate the laugh.  What do you say?"</p>
<p>"What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Not sure.  What strikes your fancy?"</p>
<p>Luna grinned playfully. "I have an idea but I'd need to apparate us there.  Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>George winked.  "Absolutely."</p>
<p>"Wait here." She dashed from the room, returning moments later with a small bag.  She wrapped her arms around his waist.  "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready."</p>
<p>Seconds later they were standing in a large, open field near the edge of a dense wood.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" George asked.</p>
<p>"The back of the Forbidden Forest.  The side furthest from Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Okay.  Why here?"</p>
<p>"Care for a bit of flying?"</p>
<p>"Love to, except we didn't bring our brooms."</p>
<p>"Oh, we don't need brooms."  She reached into her bag and produced a small, silver whistle.  She held it to her lips and blew three short blasts yet George didn't hear any noise.  She waited a moment then pointed off to their right.</p>
<p>"See?  That's all we need."</p>
<p>A herd of thestrals was striding across the field in their direction.  The largest of the bat like horses made straight for Luna, dipping it's skeletal black head and nuzzling her neck.  Luna giggled and reached into her bag again, this time pulling out a bit of raw meat to feed the mare.</p>
<p>"I took this from your kitchen.  Hope you don't mind," Luna said. </p>
<p>George stood with his mouth open, unable to produce any response other than a nod.</p>
<p>"Have you ridden a thestral before?" she asked.</p>
<p>George tugged at his shirt collar and swallowed hard.  "No. Can't say that I have. Never even been this close to one - at least not that I knew of.  Couldn't see them until after the war."</p>
<p>"Don't worry.  Nothing to it.  Here, I'll show you."  She took his hand and placed it on the creature's muzzle which was softer than George would've imagined.  "See?  They're quite friendly.  Just misunderstood, that's all." </p>
<p>She let him get accustomed to the animal then tutted softly, causing the thestral to bend its front legs in such a way as to almost kneel in front of her.  She clambered up and motioned for George.</p>
<p>"Come on.  You can ride as passenger til you get the hang of it."</p>
<p>With Luna's help, George managed to swing himself up and settle in behind her.  She demonstrated how to properly hold the creature's mane and how to keep his balance on its slick back.  She emphasized the need for him to hold tightly to both her and the thestral, especially during takeoff.  Once she was sure he had the basics down, she leaned forward and whispered something into the animal's ear.</p>
<p>The creature gave its head a mighty shake and crouched down.   George was glad of Luna's instruction because a split second later they rocketed off the ground at such an incredibly steep angle that even with the warning he had to clench his legs tightly to avoid sliding off. </p>
<p>George had never moved so fast in his life.  At first he had to shut his eyes and turn his head against the wind and it wasn't until Luna slowed their flight a bit that he was able to hear anything as the sheer velocity caused a temporary deafness.</p>
<p>Once he got used to the sensations, however, he found the experience breath taking.  Luna confidently maneuvered them over the trees, showing him how to get the creature to change speed, altitude and direction. </p>
<p>He found the nearness of her as exhilarating as the ride itself and felt her absence keenly  when she landed so he could choose a thestral of his own. It took a while for him to master the technique but soon they were racing side by side through the skies at speeds he had only dreamed of, even daring a ride past the Hogwarts astronomy tower, startling several owls and a group of wayward fifth years in the process.  George loved the fact that she seemed to enjoy the freedom of flying as much as he did.</p>
<p>They remained airborne until dark and the experience was all George talked about until he retired for the night and dreamt of soaring through the air with Luna in his arms.</p>
<p>xoxox</p>
<p>The next day he recruited her to assist him on a trip to Hogsmeade to gather supplies for the store. </p>
<p>They had a grand time.  After purchasing the necessary rare herbs at Dogweed and Deathcap's, they visited Gladrags to peruse their massive sock inventory and speak with the manager about the possibility of placing a display of Sleepwalk Socks in their store as well.</p>
<p>Next they stopped at Zonko's Joke Shop, as George did each time he was in the area.  He chatted with the elderly owner, who assured the young man that when he did eventually retire he would make certain George had first dibs on buying him out.</p>
<p>George and Luna had fun trying out the different products on offer including Sneakoscopes, Chinese Fortune Sticks and Screaming Yo-Yos and Luna couldn't stop laughing as George attempted to demonstrate the proper technique for both throwing and catching a particularly aggressive Fanged Flyer.</p>
<p>It was then on to Honeydukes, where George watched as Luna carefully considered the seemingly endless shelves of succulent sweets, surprising her with a mixed box of chocolate frogs and a bag of sugar quills when they left.</p>
<p>Back on the street he grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  "Come on.  Let's get something to eat.  My treat."</p>
<p>He found a secluded table in the back and ordered them each a butter beer.  They chatted with Madame Rosmerta, who seemed delighted at how well Luna was recovering from her accident.</p>
<p>When the innkeeper left to get their drinks George said, "I didn't know you and Rosmerta were friends."</p>
<p>"She was always nice to me when I'd stop by during our school visits.  We'd sit at the bar and talk about her pets and she made sure no one bothered me."  Luna smiled at the memory.  "She also visited Daddy quite often."</p>
<p>"She knew your Dad as well?"</p>
<p>"She started coming round when he was in hospital.  Felt a kinship with him I suppose.  Both got treated rather badly by some people after the war, you see.  Daddy for trying to free me by turning Harry in and Rosmerta for what she'd done while under the Imperius.  She brought food to the house from time to time.  She and your Mum always made sure we had enough to eat, which was a big help."</p>
<p>George felt the now familiar urge to wrap Luna protectively in his arms and was about to indulge himself when a loud voice cried out, "George!  Luna!  There you are!"</p>
<p>They looked up to see Ginny waving at them while calling over her shoulder. "I found them!  Over here!" </p>
<p>Suddenly the pair were surrounded by an eager group of friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy and Fleur joined Ginny in trying to shove in around them.   It took everything George had to not slip off the bench onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Oi!  Careful now!"  George said, pushing his sister over a bit to give Luna some breathing space.  "She's just recovered.  Don't crush her again!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hush!  Don't be a spoil sport.  I've just got back and want to visit with my friend."  Ginny hugged Luna warmly.  "We've got a lot to catch up on.  I hear you're an inventor now!  Tell me all about these special socks you and my brother came up with."</p>
<p>As the pair dived into an animated conversation, Harry caught George's eye and shook his head.  "They're off now, mate."</p>
<p>"I can see that," laughed George.  "What are all of you doing together in Hogsmeade anyway?"</p>
<p>"Happy accident, really," answered Hermione.  "While I was browsing at Tomes and Scrolls, Ron popped over to Sprintwitches to check out the new Quidditch line and ran into Gin and Harry.  As we were leaving we spotted Fleur out dress shopping.  We'd all decided to grab a bite to eat when we saw Percy leaving the Cauldron Shop and invited him to join us."</p>
<p>"But how did you know to look for us?" asked George.</p>
<p>"Zat was me," said Fleur.  "I saw you leaving ze Joke Shop earlier but was unable to gain your attention and lost you in ze crowd.  I zen ran into ze others who rightly assumed you would be 'ere."</p>
<p>The group chatted away and everyone commented on how happy Luna looked.  Just as Rosmerta was bringing out the food a large barn owl fluttered in and landed on the table.  It fluffed its feathers primly before depositing a scroll in front of Luna.</p>
<p>"Whose owl is that?" asked Percy.</p>
<p>"I don't know," said Luna.  "Never seen it before.  Lovely though."  She gave the bird's beak an appreciative scratch before opening the message.</p>
<p>She sat quietly and seemed to read the note several times until Ron could take the suspense no longer.  "Come on!  Don't leave us wondering.  Who's it from and what's it say?"</p>
<p>Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  "Ron!  That's not polite."  She blushed slightly.  "Although I will admit to being more than a bit curious myself."</p>
<p>"Leave her be.  She'll tell us when she's ready," said George craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the writing.</p>
<p>"It's a message from a Mister Rolf Scamander," Luna said finally.</p>
<p>"Scamander?  Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Harry.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Because his grandfather wrote one of our textbooks.  <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</em>?"</p>
<p>"That's right!  His grandson is some sort of explorer bloke!" exclaimed Ron.  "Read about him in Mum's <em>Spellbound</em> magazine."  Seeing the looks from the others he sat back and grumbled, "Oh.  Like you lot never pick one up in the shops."</p>
<p>"I, for one, do not care about your reading 'abits, Ronald," said Fleur. "What I would like to know ees what does ze esteemed Monsieur Scamander want with our Luna?"</p>
<p>George was pondering that same question but tried to appear uninterested.</p>
<p>"It seems he heard about me from some of the keepers at the Dragon Preserve and then tracked down a few of my articles.  He must have liked them because he's offering me a spot on his next expedition to Slovakia.  Wants me to come to Dorset and discuss the particulars."</p>
<p>"May I see that please, Luna?" asked Percy.  She handed it over and he read it carefully.  "This is a very generous offer.  Says they're leaving in the next couple of days though.  What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Luna admitted, retrieving the note from him.  "It's all very sudden."</p>
<p>"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity to me," said Rosmerta as she passed around the food.  "You and your father talked about that sort of thing and with the house gone, you don't have really have anything tying you down at the moment.  Seems like the perfect time to try something new."</p>
<p>"I suppose." Luna chewed her lip thoughtfully then turned to George.   "What do you think, George?" </p>
<p>George's brain suddenly seemed incapable of functioning and it took a moment to register that he'd been asked a question.  He looked at all the expectant faces staring at him and stammered, "R-Rosmerta's right.  Wonderful opportunity.  Perfect timing.  Nothing to keep you here." </p>
<p>He glanced at his watch and leapt to his feet.  "Wow. Look at the time.  Need to get back to the shop with this stuff and check on Verity."  He fumbled in his pocket and dropped far too many galleons on the table.  "This ought to cover the bill.  See you all later."</p>
<p>Before anyone could stop him he was out the door, missing his friends' shocked expressions and the swirl of emotions on Luna's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21 - Realization</strong>
</p>
<p>Verity instinctively stayed out of her boss' way upon his return.  She'd been with the twins since the beginning and had gotten pretty good at reading their moods.  It had been tricky with George after his brother's death.  Things had been going so well since Luna arrived but now something had obviously happened.  The clerk wanted to ask what but held her tongue as she desired to keep both her head and her job.</p>
<p>George went through the motions of checking inventory and stocking shelves until Ron arrived then he skulked down to the lab where he threw himself into a multitude of menial tasks.</p>
<p>After rearranging the countless jars of potion ingredients for the third time (once by size, once by color and once alphabetically) he finally allowed himself time to contemplate why he was so upset about Luna abandoning him.</p>
<p>He shook his head violently at that thought.  She wasn't abandoning him.  She was taking an opportunity.  An opportunity to travel.  Travel with a man.  A man she'd never met.  A complete stranger.</p>
<p>He slammed a cabinet door.  What was she thinking?  How did she know if he was the right sort?  Sure he came from a distinguished family and had a career in a field that fascinated her and was probably incredibly handsome and financially well off but who could tell?  He might be some kind of...</p>
<p>George crumpled a stray bit of newspaper and hurled it across the room.  He was being stupid.  He hadn't been this upset when Lee Jordan and his wife, Angie, moved to Ireland to pursue their dreams.  Of course Luna had to do this.  She was passionate about the magical world and the endless variety of creatures that lived in it.  It was one of the things he loved most about her.<br/><br/>He stopped short and replayed that last sentence in his mind, his brain coming to a screeching halt when it hit the word 'love'. </p>
<p>Why he had used that word?</p>
<p>He was debating whether to give that thought another nudge when he heard footsteps on the stairs. </p>
<p>"George?"  Ron's head peeked around the railing.  He glanced back over his shoulder. "He's down here."</p>
<p>He entered the room followed by Percy.  The pair didn't wait for an invitation. They pulled up stools, made themselves comfortable and stared silently across the table at their brother.</p>
<p>"Hello.  How nice to see you," dead panned George.  "Do come in. Have a seat.  Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>"Thanks.  I think we will," replied Ron.</p>
<p>The trio sat, listening to the clock tick until George finally caved.  "Okay.  I  give.  Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"We're here," said Percy. "Because<em> you</em> are an idiot and it's our responsibility as your family to inform you of that."</p>
<p>"Yeah," nodded Ron.  "It would have been all of us but Charlie's dealing with a poacher and it's the anniversary of Bill and Fleur's first date and they already had dinner reservations.  That's why Fleur was out dress shopping.  Didn't want to get Bill in trouble with the wife until it was necessary."</p>
<p>"And Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Oh, she's the backup plan," said Percy.  "Thought it best we keep this amongst the brothers for the time being.  If you're still being thick after this we'll unleash her on you.  Possibly include Hermione. Maybe even Fleur.  I personally don't recommend that option but it's entirely your choice."</p>
<p>"What are you on about?" sniped George.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," said Ron.  "We're here about Luna."</p>
<p>"What about Luna?"</p>
<p>"Come on.  It's obvious that you have feelings for the girl," said Percy.</p>
<p>George began shuffling a stack of paper in front of him.  "Don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Oh, please!  Even you can't be that dim!" countered Percy. </p>
<p>"Yeah, mate, if it really takes King Prat and Emotional Range of a Teaspoon to point this out," Ron shook his head sadly, "then you're in worse shape than we thought."</p>
<p>"You're mad, the pair of you."</p>
<p>"Mad are we?  Big talk for a man hiding in a basement, trying to organize scraps of used Christmas cracker wrapping,"  said Percy, pointing towards the burnt bits of colored paper in George's hands. </p>
<p>George hastily dropped the pieces in a nearby bin.   "Just trying to tidy the place up."</p>
<p>"Admit it, you silly git," said Percy.  "You've fallen for her."<br/><br/>"Have not."<br/><br/>"Really?" said Ron.  "Then why did it look like you'd been thrown off a speeding broomstick a hundred feet in the air when the topic of her going away with that Salamander bloke came up?"<br/><br/>"It's <em>Scamander</em> and I did not." George said, averting his eyes.  "Anyway, even if I did why would you care?"<br/><br/>"I think the bigger question, Georgie, is why do YOU care?" asked Ron.<br/><br/>George pushed away from the table and scooped up an armful of empty potion bottles.  "I've told you.  I <em>don't</em> care.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy."<br/><br/>Percy made a show of wandering over to study some blue prints pinned up on the far side of the room.   "If you say so.  Probably a good thing, really.  Better for everyone if you don't get involved with someone like her.  She's not really the type someone in our family <em>ought</em> to be seen with.  Bad enough Ginny keeps company with her.  You'd be better off with someone more appropriate.  You know, a pretty, respectable girl like Romilda Vane..."<br/><br/>The sound of breaking glass shattered the air as George dropped everything and rounded furiously on Percy, shoving him hard against the wall.   <br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>Romilda Vane</em>?!  Have you lost your senses?! I wouldn't look twice at that cow!  Luna's worth a dozen - no, a <em>hundred</em> - Romildas!  Luna's brave and strong and kind and smart - and not just book smart either!  She's clever - really clever!  And she's much prettier than that painted up tart will ever...:" </p>
<p>George stopped midsentence when he saw the smirk on Percy's face.<br/><br/>"Wow,"  said Percy.  "It's a good thing you don't care.  Hate to see how you'd react about someone you actually fancied." <br/><br/>"Shut up," muttered George, stepping back in defeat.   "All right.  I care.  So what?"</p>
<p>"So what?  So tell her, you bloody coward!" exclaimed Ron.</p>
<p>"What's the point?  Even if she weren't leaving, I wouldn't have a chance with someone like her."  George slumped down on the stool and gestured towards his damaged ear.</p>
<p>Ron raised an eyebrow at him.   "I really hope that you are indicating the spot where you want one of us to hit you because if you think Luna is that shallow then you don't know her at all."</p>
<p>"No.  Of course not.  I'm just..."</p>
<p>"You're just being an idiot!  Merlin's beard! Even <em>I've</em> noticed the way she looks at you, Georgie!  She's mad about you!  Go talk to her now before it's too late!"</p>
<p>"But she deserves..."</p>
<p>"She <em>deserves</em> someone who loves her enough to fight for her.  I thought that was you.  Maybe I was wrong."</p>
<p>"Fine," sighed George.  "I'll talk to her when she gets back from Dorset."<br/><br/>"Who says she's coming back from Dorset?" asked Percy.<br/><br/>George looked up sharply.  "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"Think about it," said Ron.  "This Salamander bloke was taken enough with her to track her down.  You sat in front of everyone and told her there's nothing keeping her here.  We all agree she's a great girl.  What's to stop him from sweeping her off her feet and carrying her away for good?"<br/><br/>The color slowly drained from George's face as he ran his hand over his beard.</p>
<p>"That's what's really bothering you, isn't it?" said Percy.  "That you've blown your chance and added Luna to your ever growing list of regrets.  She flat out asked you for a reason to stay and you didn't give her one.  Damn it, man!  It will serve you right if you don't even get invited to her wedding."</p>
<p>George sat and stared at the table until Ron finally shook his head.  "Come on, Perc.  We're wasting our time here."</p>
<p>The younger brother made his way back up the stairs.  Percy followed but stopped at the bottom step.  He turned back and said, "Don't leave things too long, Georgie.  You never know how much time you've got and it's not worth the heartache.  Trust me.  I know."</p>
<p>After they left George paced the room several times before retrieving a battered and dusty trunk tucked away in the corner.  He opened it and shuffled through the contents until he found a photo.</p>
<p>It was a picture of his twin getting ready to leave the flat the day of the Grand Opening.  Fred straightened his tie then looked at the camera with a cocky smile and a wink.</p>
<p>George pinned the photo on the wall at eye level in front of him.</p>
<p>"I miss you, Freddie.  I've walked around for over two years now feeling lost and alone. I'd convinced myself that was how it was always going to be.  I thought by holding onto the pain I was somehow holding onto you but the truth is it was more about keeping everyone else at arm's distance.  I thought if I shut down and didn't care then I wouldn't get hurt again.  I was wrong.  I not only hurt myself I ended up hurting other people as well.  I thought the goal was to not feel anything at all but I was wrong about that too.  If you want to feel the sunshine you have to risk the rain."</p>
<p>He ran a finger along the side of the photo.  "I learned that from a girl. Not just any girl, mind you.  It's Luna Lovegood.  Remember her?  You'd get a kick out of her, Freddie.  She's nothing like we thought she was at school.  She's warm and smart and wonderful and willing to call me out when I'm being an idiot and I'll be damned if I haven't gone and fallen in love with her."</p>
<p>"But the thing is now it's gotten complicated and I don't know what to do or what to say and Merlin!" He kicked the trunk beside him.  "What I wouldn't give to have you here to tell me..."</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence then somewhere deep inside his head he heard Fred's voice.  "<em>We always said that we knew each other better than anyone else, Forge.  Prove it.  Tell me what I'd say.</em>"</p>
<p>"You'd say that if I was lucky enough to have found someone like her and there was even a sliver of a chance that it could work then I'd be a bloody fool to let her go without at least trying to tell her how I felt first."</p>
<p>"<em>Close enough.</em>  <em>I'd have hit you and thrown in a few more swear words but you got the gist of it.  So why are you still standing around having an imaginary conversation with a dead guy?  Go on.  Anything's possible ....or do you not have enough nerve?</em>"</p>
<p>George wasted no time.  He bypassed the stairs altogether and apparated directly into the flat. He ran to Luna's room but it was empty. </p>
<p>He tried the garden.  She wasn't there.</p>
<p>He dashed back and threw open the doors to the wardrobe to check for her bag.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>It was only then that he noticed that the walls had returned to their original dingy beige.  The mural, as well as her few belongings, were gone.</p>
<p>It was if she had never been there at all.</p>
<p>He sat on the mattress with his head in his hands until a thought occurred to him.  He produced his wand, closed his eyes and whispered "Revelio Artem."</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief as the painting slowly reappeared.  It was more extensive now, covering all the walls and part of the ceiling but it was the addition next to the door that drew his eye.</p>
<p>That section now featured a life size reproduction of the fountain from the play their parents had taken part in all those years ago.  It was rendered so expertly George could have sworn the water was actually flowing but that wasn't the most noteworthy thing.</p>
<p>What captured his attention were the figures in front of the fountain.  In the photo Luna's parents had been standing in that spot but in the painting it was George and Luna, wrapped in each other's arms smiling serenely.  Around the base of the fountain he spotted another difference - a silver fox playfully pursuing a silver hare.</p>
<p>His mind flashed back to a summer afternoon not long after the war had ended.  He'd been in the family room and accidentally overheard a conversation between his father and Ron.</p>
<p>His younger brother was expressing concern that he and Hermione's patronuses didn't match like James and Lily Potters had.  He was worried that since his was a terrier and Hermione's was an otter, that meant they weren't compatible with each other.  Arthur had gently explained that while some patronuses did change to match the person they were in love with, it was also true that people who were already in love before learning to cast the spell would have complementary animals, pointing out that 'terriers rather enjoy chasing otters, don't they son?' "</p>
<p>Until now, George hadn't been able to figure out why his patronus had changed from a hyena to a fox.  But what do foxes traditionally pursue?</p>
<p>George finally admitted the truth to himself.  He'd been in love with Luna far longer than he'd thought but if he didn't act fast the hare might just slip away and he couldn't let that happen.</p>
<p>He gripped his wand, set his jaw and squared his shoulders.  He wasn't out of options yet.</p>
<p>If he ended up losing her it damn well wouldn't be for lack of trying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22 - Confession</strong>
</p>
<p>George apparated directly into his sister's bedroom at the Burrow.  A shirtless Harry jumped onto the other bed, eyes wide with alarm.  Ginny hastily readjusted her pajama top and hissed, "I thought you put the wards up!"<br/><br/>"I thought you did!"<br/><br/>It was a testament to George's state of mind that it didn't even register what he had popped in on.  He gave the dark haired man a distracted, "Hullo, Harry," before turning his attention to his sister.<br/><br/>"Sorry to bother you Gin but I need the address of that Salamander bloke in Dorset."<br/><br/>Ginny looked at him as if horns had suddenly sprouted from his head.  "What?!"<br/><br/>"I need to find Luna and she was supposed to go see him.  Can you tell me where he lives?"<br/><br/>"No!  Besides, Luna isn't in Dorset.  Not yet anyway."<br/><br/>George's countenance brightened.  "Really?  Where is she?"<br/><br/>Ginny crossed her arms and regarded him suspiciously.  "Why should I tell you?  You made it pretty clear you didn't care what she did."<br/><br/>She was taken aback when George gripped her firmly by the shoulders and pleaded, "<em>Please</em>, Ginny.  I promise I'll tell you everything later but right now it is <em>imperative</em> that I speak to Luna, okay?"</p>
<p>She made a point of letting her brother suffer a moment before telling him,  "She's not scheduled for her interview until tomorrow.  Tonight she's at Shell Cottage watching Victoire while Bill and Fleur are on their date."<br/><br/>"Thanks, Gin!  I owe you one!"  He kissed his sister on the forehead then disappeared with a loud pop.</p>
<p>He landed hard on the flagstone path leading to the Cottage and dashed to the door.  He rang the bell repeatedly and was startled when Fleur answered.<br/><br/>"Hello, Fleur.  Why are you home?  Thought you and Bill were going out tonight."<br/><br/>"We were until Beel got into an argument with ze maitre d regarding the way 'is steak was cooked."  It was obvious that Fleur was not pleased.  "We weel be lucky if we are ever allowed to eat zere again!"<br/><br/>"That's nice," he said, peering over her shoulder.  "Is Luna still here?"<br/><br/>Fleur arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.  "Zat depends.  Why do you want to know?"<br/><br/>"I really need to speak with her.  Please?"<br/><br/>Fleur pursed her lips and stared until George was certain the door was going to be slammed in his face.   Finally, his sister in law tipped her head towards the side of the cottage.  "She 'ad already planned on staying 'ere tonight.  She decided to take a walk along the beach before bed."<br/><br/>"Merci! Merci beaucoup, Fleur!"  George gave a stunned Fleur an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek before charging off in the direction she had indicated.</p>
<p>George raced along the beach, the salt air burning his lungs as he called Luna's name. Finally he spotted her standing on a sand dune bathed in the soft moonlight.  She was wrapped in a blanket, staring wistfully at the wide, empty sea.  She looked confused as he scrambled up to meet her.<br/><br/>"George?  What are you doing here?  Is everything okay?"<br/><br/>"No," George panted, trying to catch his breath. "No, it's not."<br/><br/>"Why?  What's wrong? What's happened?"<br/><br/>"I...I need your help."<br/><br/>"With what?"<br/><br/>"I need your help finding something. Something I've lost.  A very specific something, actually." <br/><br/>Luna's expression turned from one of curiosity to concern.  "Of course, George.  It must be something terribly important to bring you out at this time of night.  What is it you've lost?"<br/><br/>George took her hand and laid it on his chest.  He inhaled sharply and said, "My heart.  I seem to have misplaced it.  It was last seen somewhere in the vicinity of a beautiful blonde witch that until very recently lived down the hall from me.  I was wondering if you might know where I can find it?"<br/><br/>For a long time all George could hear was the crash of the waves and the pounding of his heart then his stomach fell as Luna stepped away from him. His dismay turned to bewilderment when she tugged him over to a large piece of nearby driftwood and climbed upon it so they were face to face.  </p>
<p>She placed her hands on his shoulders and silently searched his eyes for what felt to George like an eternity.   She must have found what she was looking for because she finally whispered, "You really mean that, don't you?"<br/><br/>"Yes."  He laid a trembling hand against her cheek.  "More than I've ever meant anything in my entire life."<br/><br/>George held his breath as Luna slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against his once then twice.  They were warm and soft and he missed them when she hesitantly pulled back.  "But you said..."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it.  I was scared." His words came out in a rush.  "I know this expedition is an amazing opportunity for you and you have to take it but I panicked at the thought of you going off with that Salamander guy then when I finally figured out what I needed to do and couldn't find you I was terrified that it was too late then I finally tracked you down here and no matter what you decide I just can't let you leave without first telling you how I feel."</p>
<p>"And how do you feel?" she asked quietly</p>
<p>"How do I feel?"  George cradled her face in his hands.  "I love you, Luna.  I don't know exactly when I went from liking you to loving you to being <em>in love</em> with you but that line has definitely been crossed and there's no going back.  Not for me.  You are not just part of my journey. You are my destination."</p>
<p>Luna's eyes shone in the moonlight.  "I'm very glad to hear that, George, because I love you too."</p>
<p>He pulled her close, digging his fingers in her hair and kissing her passionately,  his pulse racing as he felt her respond.  He breathed her in as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to deepen the kiss.  She tasted of chocolate pudding and raspberry currant and he found it so intoxicating that he wished he could bottle it so he would never have to drink anything else ever again.</p>
<p>He began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, stopping momentarily when she giggled.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Your beard.  It tickles."</p>
<p>He nibbled at her earlobe.  "I'll shave as soon as I get home."</p>
<p>"No.  Don't," she whispered.  He gave her a quizzical look as she ran a finger lightly over his lips.  "I didn't say I didn't <em>like</em> it.  I just said it <em>tickled</em>."  <br/><br/>"Fine.  If that's the way you want it then I'll give you something to laugh about."  With a low growl he claimed her lips once again.  They sank to the ground and stayed there for hours, wrapped in each other's arms - snogging and stargazing, speaking of the past and the future, laughing and crying until Luna finally said, "I suppose we ought to head back.  Bill and Fleur will be wondering what happened to us."</p>
<p>George sat up and waggled his eyebrows.  "They've been married for a while and have a child.  I'm pretty sure they've worked it out by now."</p>
<p>"George!"  Luna laughed as she got to her feet and began shaking the sand off their blanket.  George took it and wrapped it around her shoulders then tenderly kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>She tipped her head up and asked, "So...You came here looking for something you'd lost.  Did you find it?"<br/><br/>He took her hand and laced their fingers together.  "Absolutely.  And I've no intention of losing it ever again."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue & Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23 - Epilogue &amp; Playlist</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>10 years later</strong>
</p>
<p>"Honey?!  Do you have the map?"  George called from the back garden. </p>
<p>Luna poked her head out of the kitchen window.  "Managed to find a new hidey hole, have they?"</p>
<p>"Yes and I'll be damned if I can figure out where it is this time."</p>
<p>With a flick of her wrist Luna sailed a rolled up parchment to her husband.  He unrolled their family's version of the Marauder's Map and began searching for two of their errant children.</p>
<p>All those years ago, that night on the beach in front of Shell Cottage, George had encouraged Luna to follow her heart and pursue her dreams.  The next morning she went to Dorset and  took Rolf Scamander up on his offer regarding the expedition to Slovakia.   George came to see her off and the two wrote each other multiple times a day until her return.  George even managed to borrow his father's car to make a clandestine overseas visit once or twice.</p>
<p>When she got back she stayed at George's flat until her house was ready then they split their time between the two places.  They used her new garden to grow even more ingredients for the shop and in her spare time Luna wrote and published the story of her father's illness and discovery of the tatzelwurm. It found a wide audience and was praised not only in the mainstream press but also in the most respected wizarding scientific journals.</p>
<p>A year after she returned from her expedition George sought a blessing from Mr. Ollivander before proposing to Luna on the rooftop garden at the shop.  They married soon afterwards in a small outdoor ceremony at the Burrow surrounded by friends and family. Little Sofia served as flower girl and gleefully helped George set off a barrage of Dragon Sneezes at the reception.</p>
<p>The pair moved to the cottage and let Ron and Hermione take possession of the flat.  Two years later they welcomed a daughter, Selena, followed two years after that by the twins, Freddie and Arthur. </p>
<p>George consulted the map and finally uncovered the boys newest hiding place -  a crawl space they'd dug under their mother's garden shed.  He levitated the pair out, hoisted them onto his shoulders and carried them towards the house.</p>
<p>"No fair!" Freddie whined as his father deposited on the kitchen floor.   "Using the map is cheating!"</p>
<p>"It's not cheating.  It's strategy.  Learn the difference," said George.<br/>
<br/>
"What's stra-ja-tee?" asked Arthur.<br/>
<br/>
Seven year old Selena was sitting on the divan trying to decide whether to use the primrose crayon or the lavender on her drawing of a blibbering humdinger. "It's pronounced <em>strat</em>-a-gee.  It means a plan of action designed to achieve an overall goal.  A sort of game plan.  You know, like what I use all the time to beat  you both in Wizard Chess."<br/>
<br/>
George rolled eyes and looked at his wife.  "I see Auntie Hermione's been for a visit."</p>
<p>"How could you tell?"  Luna laughed.  "And you should be glad.  You don't even want to hear what they've picked up from Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny."</p>
<p>"So what makes strat-a-gee  different than cheating?" challenged Fred.<br/>
<br/>
"What's <em>different</em> is I'm  your father and I get to make the rules.  Now run along and wash up for supper or there'll be no stories tonight."<br/>
<br/>
Little Arthur gasped.  "But Mum's just got to the good part!"</p>
<p>George ruffled the boy's hair.  "Exactly.  And if you don't get a move on you'll never know what happened."  Not wanting to risk their beloved story time the children dashed off in a mad attempt to be the first one at the bathroom sink.</p>
<p>George flopped down next to Luna on the couch.  "Remind me to send my parents a present."</p>
<p>"What kind of present?"</p>
<p>"Dunno but they did this seven times.  They deserve something."</p>
<p>The two of them chuckled and George was just leaning in to kiss his wife when a loud noise erupted from the loo as the kids fought over who got to wash up first.  George sighed and started to get up but Luna gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You've had a long day at the shop.  I've got this.  You sit and rest."</p>
<p>He watched her leave the room and smiled as he heard her tickle the children until their arguments dissolved into peals of laughter.  In that moment he realized once again what an incredibly lucky man he was.  True, he and Luna had both lost things that they could never get back but he wouldn't trade what they had found in each other for anything in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Playlist -<br/>
Luke Sital Singh "Nothing Stays the Same"<br/>
Luke Sital Singh "It's Killing Me"<br/>
Dear Evan Hansen "You Will Be Found"<br/>
Lauren Daigle "Rescue"<br/>
Avicii "Friend of Mine"<br/>
Christina Aguilera "Beautiful"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've read this far I sincerely thank you and hope you enjoyed the journey.  If so, please consider reading some of my other stories.  For the first time I've included a playlist of a few songs that inspired this work.  Feel free to give them a listen if you're not already familiar with them.  As always, kind and constructive feedback is always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>